Sonic Battle Adventures
by BlackEcho17
Summary: Story Discontinued, incompleted. Please read profile page for details.
1. The Chaos Warrior

I own only my original characters.

Sonic Battle Adventures

Episode 1; The Chaos Warrior!

"Sonic, look out!" The turrets on top of Dr. Eggman's fortress opened fire on the blue hedgehog. Any normal hedgehog would have been doomed, but not this one. Sonic easily dodged them all on the spot and yawned, just o get the evil Doctor's goat. Sonic's best friend Tails was at his side in his large machine called Cyclone. The two tailed fox had amazing intelligence, and could build machines to rival even Eggman's. The machine gun on the nose of the Cyclone fired at the turrets, leaving several bullet holes in them. This didn't stop the turrets from firing, however. The attacked turret turned towards Tails and his Cyclone, and fired.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled, running to rescue his friend. He managed to jump on top of the Cyclone, grab his little buddy, and get past the bullets. The Cyclone wasn't so lucky however. The bullets shot several of the controls, and even struck the rare green jewel in the nose! The Cyclone fell over, and exploded.

"OH NO!" Tails yelled, trying to go over to his creation. "Not the Tornado!" The Cyclone had the ability to transform into a plane, called the Tornado. Sonic grabbed him by one of his tails, and pulled him back.

"It's too late now, we have to go save them!" Sonic yelled. Tails hesitantly nodded, realizing that lives were at stake.

"You're right!" He said, wiping the tears that fell for his lost baby. "We have to go rescue them!" Sonic smirked, and the two dashed off towards the tower. Little did they know, the cracked Chaos Emerald was reacting badly to the damage…

Sonic was able to run using his super-sonic speed, but Tails could fly by using his twin tails as propellers. Tails managed to fly into an open window above the bottom floor of the tower, and go down the front door. Tails was about to open it, until a blue spiky orb smashed through the wooden door, sending splinters everywhere! The blue ball uncurled, and Sonic stood up, and then cried out of pain.

"YOW!" He yelled, hopping on one foot. "Darn splinter!" He pulled out a small piece of wood from the bottom of his foot, and Tails sighed.

"I was about to open the door for you if you would have waited a minute!" He complained. Sonic just shrugged, and smiled.

"You know me, I can't stand around for a minute when I'm starting to have fun!" He yelled. Tails just sighed.

"Why do I always feel like I'm the older buddy…" He muttered. Sonic heard this, and shrugged.

"Beats me, so lets just do what we came here to do!" Tails nodded, and they ran to a set of spiraling stairs. Tails just flew directly up, while Sonic ran around and around. Suddenly, cannon-like things started to come out of the walls, and fired several pellets at the two of them. Tails dodged them in mid-air, and Sonic just curled into a ball, and dashed upwards in a buzz saw-like motion, cutting the wall traps off. Sonic reached the top of the stairs much faster that way, and he delivered a bow when Tails got up there.

"We're at the top of the tower!" Tails announced. "Behind that door must lead to Eggman!" Tails pointed to a large metal door, surrounded by locks of all varieties, shapes, and sizes. "I don't think a sonic spin will quite to the trick!"

"Well, how do you suppose we get in there, then?" He asked. Tails shrugged.

"I guess we try entering the correct password!" He suggested. Sonic nodded, and the two walked over to a large keypad.

"What should we try first?" Sonic asked. Tails shook his head. Sonic snapped his fingers. "I got it! I'll just try the password he always uses!" Sonic typed in E-G-G-M-A-N and the door opened up! "That was pretty easy!"

"Yeah!" They entered the room, and it was a box-shaped blue metal room with a computer console in center, and a large cage in the corner. Within the cage, lied an unconscious rabbit-girl wearing an orange dress, white gloves, and yellow and orange shoes. She was lying next to a little blue creature with a red bowtie on. The blue creature's head was twice the size of its body. Also, there lied a pink hedgehog with a red dress, red boots with a white stripe in the center, white gloves with gold bracelets, and a red headband on her head to keep her spines from sticking out.

"There's Amy, Cream, and Cheese!" Sonic announced. They walked up to the cage, and when Sonic touched it, he was shocked by the electric force-field around the cage!

"OW!" He cried in pain. Before Tails could scold him for being so reckless, a door to the side opened up, and a large rotund man walked through the doorway. He was holding two guns, one aimed at Sonic and one aimed at Tails.

"Well, well, well, it looks like I have rodent infestation!" He cried.

"Dr. Eggman!" Tails said unnecessarily. Sonic nodded, smiling.

"You don't really expect to actually hit us with those bullets, do you?" He asked. "I can easily avoid those two bullets, and grab Tails along for the ride!" Eggman nodded. He walked over to the computer console, and pressed a button. The force field appeared, but suddenly disappeared.

"That's exactly why I just turned the force-field off, you fool!" He yelled. "If you two dodge the bullets, then your friends will pay the price!" Sonic just gave Dr. Eggman a look of pure hatred, and Tails looked scared and concerned. Eggman pressed two more buttons, and metal arms shot out from the sides and grabbed both of Tails' tails, and both of Sonic's legs!

"You won't get away with this, Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"Really?" He asked. "The last time I checked, you were the only person who could stop me!"

"Then I highly suggest you check again!" A voice from the outside yelled. The door busted open, and crashed into the arms, destroying them! Sonic and Tails were set free, and the mystery hero dashed towards Eggman, along with Sonic. They grabbed a gun, and Eggman was left unarmed. Sonic then rammed Eggman into a wall, and it opened up, revealing a small egg ship. Eggman jumped in it, and yelled, "We'll meet again!" Tails went over to the console, and unlocked the cage. He walked over to the three, and tried to pick them up, but his hand went right through them!

"They're holograms!" Tails announced. "Eggman was bluffing all along!" Sonic sweatdropped, realizing he had been tricked, and fell right into Eggman's trap. The two then looked over to the mystery hero, and he just looked back at them.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked. The black and red hedgehog nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come for your Chaos Emerald!" He announced. "Give it to me, or else!" Sonic felt unimpressed, and hoped he showed it.

"Or else what?" He asked. "The last time I checked, I've beat you in every bout we've been in without interruptions! Even Tails beat you!" Shadow gave Sonic a fierce scowl, and Tails just shivered. He knew that Shadow was tough, and that aggravating him wasn't a good idea.

"I may have no excuses on ARK, but at Emerald City and Central City I wasn't fully healed! Of past injuries!" He shot back. He held up a silver Chaos Emerald, and pointed the tip of it at Sonic. "This time I'm fully recovered, and with this Chaos Emerald, I can beat you in a heartbeat!" Shadow then threw his Chaos Emerald to the side, and sighed. "But to be honest, I don't really have much opportunities to have some good fights, so I guess I'll hold back a bit! Your Chaos Emerald isn't going anywhere, except in my possession!"

"That's a good one!" Sonic said. His face then became serious as he said, "But I guess now's not the time for jokes!" He dashed towards Shadow, but Shadow jumped into the air, and landed behind Sonic. They were back-to-back, and Shadow delivered a reverse-kick to Sonic's back, knocking him on the ground.

"OOF!" He cried as his face hit the ground. He stood up, rubbing his nose and said, "I guess you did get a little better! I guess I'll have to take it up a few notches myself!"

_Well I don't show off, don't criticize_,

Sonic leaped forward, and rammed into Shadow! The two of them stumbled backwards, but Shadow did a back flip and landed on his feet, while rolled on the ground and rose safely to his feet.

_I'm just livin' by my own feelings_,

"Is that the best you can do?" Shadow asked. Sonic just smirked.

"Of course not!" He cried, he ran over to Shadow, but the black hedgehog dashed towards the window, and shot right through it!

And I won't give in, won't compromise, cuz I only have a steadfast heart of gold!

"I'm going after him, Tails!" Sonic said. "Try to find the Chaos Emerald and get outta here!"

"Okay!" Tails said, nodding. "But will you be all right?" Sonic gave him a thumbs-up, and went out the window himself! The managed to land his feet on the wall, and safely ran down it.

_I don't know why. I can't leave though it might be tough_,

When Sonic got to the ground, Shadow appeared from behind, and punched the blue hedgehog in the face! Sonic fell to the ground, and Shadow jumped into the air, preparing to land on him!

_But I ain't out of control. Just livin' by my word,_

Sonic rolled to the side, and dodged Shadow's stomp. He flipped back on his feet, and kicked Shadow in the gut! Shadow stepped back a bit, and cracked his knuckles.

Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason; I've got my way, MY OWN WAY!

"Playtime is over!" Shadow yelled, charging at Sonic furiously. He jumped in the air, and curled up in the air. He then rocketed towards Sonic, and smashed him in the head! Sonic was sent flying backwards, and skidded on his back for a couple of feet. HE stood up, ignoring the pain from Shadow's homing attack. He smirked, and dashed toward Shadow again!

_It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight!_

"That was pretty good, Shadow!" Sonic praised. "But lets see if I can do better!" Sonic pointed to Tails, who was flying in the air with an item in his hand. Tails threw the power ring into Sonic's hand, and the ring started to glow! Harnessing the power ring's energy, Sonic jumped in the air, and rocketed towards Shadow twice as hard! Shadow fell backwards, amazed on how powerful Sonic was, and the fact that he lost to him again. Shadow realized that he shouldn't have taken it easy on him…

_Long as the voice inside drives me too run and fight, it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!_

Shadow stood up, and brushed himself off, trying to hide the fact that Sonic's last attack hurt more than they thought. Tails landed right in front of him, and handed Shadow his Chaos Emerald.

"You forgot this!" He said. Shadow took his Emerald.

"Thanks," He raised his Emerald up high, and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow was engulfed in a flash of green light, and he warped far away from the two heroes, preparing to sulk from his loss.

"So where's your Emerald?" Sonic asked. Tails looked back at him, and shrugged.

"I don't know, I couldn't find it!" He said. "You don't suppose Shadow took it, do you?" Sonic shook his head.

"If he did, he probably would have bragged about it!" He explained. Tails nodded, and the two of them took off. But before they could travel two feet, a large burst of green light flashed all over the place, and the two braced themselves for cover.

"What's happening?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure!" Sonic replied. "Maybe someone found our Chaos Emerald!" Sonic winced at the bright green light, but ran off to find the source of it. Tails quickly followed.

"I can't see a darn thing!" Sonic yelled. "How are we supposed to know where to look?"

"Don't worry, I think I see a strong point of light over there!" Tails yelled, pointing to his left. "That must be where the source is coming from!" Sonic agreed, and the two if them went to check out the source, and discovered a figure trapped inside of a large green dome!

"Help… me…" It cried.

"What's that?" Sonic asked. "Where did this thing come from?"

"I don't know, but I think we better help him!" They both nodded and reached in the dome. They grabbed the creature, but felt a slight shock from touching the creature! Ignoring the tingling sensation, they pulled the creature out of the dome, and when it came out, the green light disappeared! Now that Sonic and Tails could see better, they looked over the strange creature. It was a light green, the same color as their Chaos Emerald, except he had the same tan belly and arm color as Sonic. He had white gloves with a blue stripe at the end of it, and his shoes mimicked Tails'. He was the size of Tails, and almost looked like a little Sonic, except for one thing. His forehead had the same brush of hair as Tails did, and he had two large foxtails. He was a mix between Sonic and Tails.

"Look, he's got your tails!" Sonic joked. Tails didn't find the same humor. The hedgehog/fox stood up, and looked around. He looked at Sonic and Tails, as if confused, and stared at them for a bit. He looked directly at the power ring in Sonic's hand, and raised his left hand. A small green orb appeared, and it took the shape of the power ring!

"Look, he copied your ring!" Tails cried. "What is this thing?" The green hedgehog/fox stared at Tails, and cleared his voice.

"Look, he copied your ring! What is this thing?" He said in a tone of voice would have sounded like a younger Sonic. His emerald-green eyes lit up a bit, as if pleased by his accomplishment.

"Whoa, it only took our baby five minutes to speak!" Sonic joked again.

"Baby?" the hedgehog/fox asked, as if confused on that word alone. Sonic nodded.

"You know, we should name him!" Sonic said. "We can't let this poor little fella alone, can we?" Tails nodded.

"You know, he almost reminds me of Emerl!" He added. "Is that why you want to keep him?"

"Well, we did the same for Emerl, so why don't we do the same for this creature?" Tails nodded, and pointed to the creature.

"Excuse me little fella, you wouldn't happen to have a name, would you?" The creature nodded, and cleared his voice again.

"Chaos project XST84080610 is awaiting an official name!" He said, looking like some being possessed him. "He who christens this Chaos project shall control the ultimate power over the universe!" Sonic and Tails stepped back, shocked be the speech given to them.

"This guy is just like Emerl!" Sonic whispered to Tails. "I'm sure if we name him, he'll establish a link like Emerl did!" Tails nodded.

"So should we name him, or just leave him here?" Tails asked.

"Would you rather let him go into the grasps of someone else, lets say; Eggman?"

"Good point!" They both stood away from each other, and looked at this creature.

"From this day forward, you shall be known as the one called Emerald!" Sonic said, a little caught up in the moment. Tails just breakfell.

"That's the best you could come up with?" He asked. "I could have picked better names than that!" Suddenly, Emerald's eyes light up, and it looked at Sonic, flashing a green ray of light into his eyes. At that moment, the two seemed to share some kind of connection, and when the light show ended, Sonic fell to the ground, somehow worn out.

"Chaos project XST84080610 as been christened Emerald!" Emerald cried. "Chaos project XST84080610 has now been terminated from the mind of the user, and a successful link has been established! Congratulations, Sonic the Hedgehog, a power far greater than the likes you have ever seen before is now in your hands. Please do your best to use this great power responsibly…" The voice seemed to drone on, and eventually died out, leaving a confused look on Emerald's face once more.

"Sonic…" Emerald said, walking over to his master. "Sonic…"

"What is it?" Sonic asked, sitting up. Emerald just gave him a blank stare, and Sonic stood up. He turned to Tails, and said, "I guess we better get outta here!" Sonic ran off at super speed, and Emerald tried to follow, though he was unsuccessful. He tripped, and Tails realized that he didn't have Sonic's super speed. Tails ran over to Emerald, and pulled him up.

"Do you think you can copy me?" He asked. Tails spun his twin tails around and around, and floated up in the air. Emerald looked at his own twin tails, and floated too. "My name's Tails! I guess we'll be friends, too!"

"Tails…" Emerald nodded.

"Hey, are you two just gonna float there all day or are we gonna go home already?" Tails and Emerald looked at each other.

"Let's race!" The three of them took off, and left behind the place where a new friend was found…

Preview:

Sonic: Oh no! Not a code pink!

Tails: Run!

Emerald: Code pink?

: I've finally found you Sonic the Hedgehog!

Next time on Sonic Battle Adventures; If I Only Had a Hammer…


	2. If I Only Had a Hammer

I own only my original characters

Sonic Battle Adventures 

**Episode 2: If I Only Had a Hammer…**

"So, have you found out what this thing is, Tails?" Sonic asked, walking into his lab. Tails was studying Emerald, who was sitting a table with several electrodes on his head. Tails looked over to him, and shook his head.

"Not a clue!" He admitted. "Although he seems to have traces of a Chaos Emerald in him, how and why he got here is a real mystery! What do you think this is, Sonic?"

"I don't know!" Sonic replied. "You're supposed to be the smart one!" Tails sighed.

"Why can't I find any smarter friends…" He muttered to himself. Sonic looked at Emerald, and the two of them stared at each other.

"Hello!" He said, trying out some new words. Sonic nodded.

"Hiya!" He replied. "How's it going?" Emerald shrugged, saying he didn't know.

"I don't understand…" He said. He said this whenever he didn't know the meaning of a word.

"Never mind!" Sonic said. "Hey, how about a little spar!" Emerald looked over at him blankly. "You know, like a practice fight!" Emerald's eyes lit up, and he jumped from the table, and pulled the electrodes off of his head.

"Oh yeah!" He yelled. The two of them went ran over to Emerald Beach, where they did most of their sparring. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was watching them as they went off to play. It was in a tree, shrouded by a dark cloak that seemed to give shame to the shadows. It jumped on the ground, and ran off, preparing to make its plans.

"All right Emerald, do you think you're ready for me?" Emerald looked blankly at him, and Sonic sighed. "This is gonna be tough…" Suddenly, Emerald charged at Sonic, but due to the blue hedgehog's supersonic speed, he was easily able to dodge Emerald's punch. Sonic landed behind Emerald, spun around and delivered a spin kick right to Emerald's face. Emerald suddenly grabbed Sonic's leg when he was sent backwards by the kick, and gained his balance. He swung Sonic around and around, and let go of him!

"AHH!" Sonic screamed before he got a mouthful of sand. He spat the sand out, and turned to Emerald. "Looks like you can really fight!" He dashed towards Emerald, but Emerald dodged the charge.

"I'm sensing a slight relaxation in your leg muscles!" Emerald said. "This indicates a level of restraint!" Sonic stopped, and his jaw dropped.

"I didn't know you could talk so well!" He praised. "Were you just playing dumb?" Emerald just gave him a blank stare, and Sonic was confused himself. "Oh well, if you don't want me taking it easy on you, then it's time to take it to the max!" Sonic pulled out a power ring, and the super-charged his body, increasing his speed and strength. Sonic ran towards him, and stopped right in front of Emerald's face.

"I sensed a 200 increase of speed!" He said. Emerald then pulled back his arm, and punched at Sonic! Sonic ducked, tripped Emerald, but Emerald spun his tails around and blew sand at Sonic! Sonic covered his face, and the sand knocked him down. Emerald took to the air, and circled around Sonic. Sonic stood up, and brushed the sand off all over his body. He took off his gloves and shoes, and dumped all of the sand out of them. He placed them back on, and looked up at Emerald.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Emerald stopped in mid-air, confused on the old adage. Sonic took this opportunity to run around in circles, and created a sand tornado! It reached Emerald, and Emerald went flailing through the air! Emerald slammed into the ground, and struggled to stand up. He finally stood up, but collapsed out of the dizziness. The next thing he saw was Sonic standing above him, holding his hand out. Emerald took it, and pulled himself up.

"I think that about does it for today!" He announced. Emerald seemed to think about something, and finally tapped Sonic on the shoulder after they started walking home.

"You keep mentioning "it". What is "it"?" He asked.

"It is everything!" He said. "It can be used to described anything, like genders or objects!"

"Even creatures?" He asked. Sonic shook his head.

"Maybe at first, because you only describe something as an it if you don't know its' gender." Emerald nodded, and Sonic finally felt relieved that he finally understood something he said. Maybe he was able to talk to!

When Sonic and Emerald finally got to Tails' house, Tails opened the door, looking scared and sweating.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked. "What happened?" Tails gulped.

"She's been here!" Tails gasped. "She wasn't convinced when I told her you weren't here, so she just barged in and searched the place! I tried to stop her, but you know how Amy gets!" Sonic gulped, and quickly ran inside, pulling Emerald there, too.

"So do you think she'll be back?" He asked. Tails nodded.

"She was here about an hour ago, and she said she would come back about now!" Sonic gulped again, and started panicking. Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the door!

"I know you're in there, Sonic!" She yelled. "Just come out already or I'm coming in!" Sonic's teeth started chattering, and Tails started panicking too.

"We have to hide Emerald!" Tails cried. "You know how she got when Emerl was around, right!" Sonic gasped, and remembered the hard, cruel times. Tails accidentally led her to believe that Emerl was Sonic's "child", and she thought that he was practicing for their own child. Sonic grabbed Emerald, and threw him in a closet!

"Look, whatever you do, don't let anybody but us find you until we tell you too!" He ordered. Emerald nodded, getting most of Sonic's words. Sonic closed the door, and tried to find a way out, but it was too late. Amy barged through the door with her hammer, and caught Sonic.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked him angrily. Sonic slowly shook his head.

"Wh-wh-what day is it?" He asked. Amy just looked like she was going to kill him.

"It's the day we first met! Our anniversary!" Sonic just stood in horror. He had to find a way out of this!

"You're right Amy!" He replied. "I apologize for my forgetfulness, so let me make it up to you by taking you out on a date!" Amy's face lit up, and she gasped.

"Really?" Sonic nodded.

"But I'm pretty darn dirty training right now, so let me take a shower first, okay? You can wait for a bit, can't you?" Amy nodded, and sat down. Sonic ran upstairs, and went into the bathroom. The turned the shower on for good measures, and then went into Tails' bedroom. He opened the window, and jumped through it! Sonic landed safely, and ran like the dickens!

"Man, I can beat Eggman, Shadow, and Knuckles, but when it comes to that girl I always seem to be running!"

About a half an hour later, Tails and Amy were sitting at a dinner table, bored out of their minds. Tails needed to make sure Amy didn't find Emerald, and Amy was tapping her fingers on the table, impatiently waiting for her hero.

"What's taking him so long?" She asked, standing up. She gasped. "Maybe he just got too shy! Maybe he wants me to find him!" She stood up, preparing to leave.

"Um, Amy?" Tails asked, trying to stop her from finding Sonic. Sonic was going to owe him big time. "Maybe Sonic just can't find a wardrobe? After all, it is a special occasion!" Amy, seeing through Tails' obvious lie, just swung her hammer down on the table, breaking it in half!

"What do you mean? Sonic doesn't even wear anything besides gloves and shoes!" She yelled. In the closet, Emerald looked at the destructive power of Amy and her hammer, and thought it would be a good idea. He created another green orb, and it changed into a green hammer identical to Amy's! Unfortunately, Amy and Tails saw the cracks of green light from the closet, and Amy walked over to the closet, but Tails tried to stop her, but it was futile. She kicked him away, and opened the door. She gasped at the sight, and Tails just sighed, ready to tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry, Sonic and I wanted to keep it a secret from you…" He said. "We wanted to hide it from you…" Amy looked at Tails, but she smiled, instead of becoming angry.

"HE REMEMBERED!" She yelled happily. She ran in the closet, and pulled out Emerald's green hammer. "He was just pretending to not know what I was talking about! He's so sly!" She giggled for a while, leaving Tails confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Sonic saw how banged up my Piko Piko Hammer was, and he wanted to get me a new one for today! Green's a little out of style, and doesn't match my outfit, but it's the thought that counts…" Tails walked in the closet, and looked around. He found Emerald on the ceiling, using his arms and legs on the walls to keep him out of sight.

"Uh… Yeah!" Tails said, going along with it. "We even managed to make it out of a Chaos Emerald, so it would be stronger than your old hammer!" Emerald scowled at Amy, thinking that she was stealing his hammer. "He also wanted you to find him on Emerald Beach, to make the scene more romantic?" He hoped that Amy would ignore his last words as a question, and just run out.

"Thanks, Tails!" She yelled.

"Thank Sonic for the idea!" He yelled. When Amy left, Tails sat down in a chair, and let out a sigh of relief. "That was close…" Just then, Emerald decided to drop in, and walked next to Tails.

"She took MY hammer!" He complained. He started to walk out the door, but Tails grabbed him.

"I had to let her take it, she would have never leaved any other way!" Emerald looked confused.

"But her size and weight were small, and assuming by her power and speed of her hammer, and assuming that she wasn't showing restraint, you might have beaten her and Sonic would have easily beaten her!" Tails sighed, wondering how he could explain this to Emerald.

"It's not all about who's stronger than who!" He explained. "If we wanted to make her leave, we could have, but we choose not to! If we wanted to get some food, we could have just gone and stole the food instead of paying! We have to use our abilities wisely, and that's what makes us heroes! We're heroes, and heroes don't beat up on twelve year old girls!"

"If you're so nice, then why lie?" He asked. "Just tell the truth!" Tails sighed. "If our logic's right, one lie makes more lies!" Tails sighed.

"I guess you're right! Let's go find Sonic, and we'll explain what happened to her!"

Meanwhile, a little spy robot finally made it to Dr. Eggman, and he watched the footage of the event.

"So, that hammer has the strengths of a Chaos Emerald! Perfect! Send the bots out at once! We need to get that hammer!"

"Are we going to find Sonic, or not?" Emerald asked. Tails shook his head.

"We looked all around the town, and Amy's gonna be at Emerald Beach any second now!" Suddenly, the two looked up to see several rockets flying through the air, right at Emerald Beach!

"Oh no!" Tails yelled. "If those missiles hit, Amy's gonna be killed!" Emerald nodded.

"I believe there is some sort of machine inside of them!" He yelled. He looked at Tails. "What shall we do?"

"If you established a link with Sonic, then maybe you could somehow sense where he is!" He said. "I'll go try to save Amy, and you try to find Sonic and bring him over here!" Emerald shook his head.

"I want my hammer back!" He yelled, flying at full speed towards Emerald Beach. "You go find Sonic!" Tails sighed, and flew up, to get a better view to find Sonic.

"Sonic! Where are you?" Amy asked. She heard a sound from above, and she looked up to see several rockets crash into the ground, surrounding her! The rockets then seemed to gather electricity, and made an electrical fence around her! Then the rockets opened, up, revealing several red viper robots, each twice the size of Amy. One of the vipers seemed to cough up a round metal ball, and an Eggman hologram appeared before her!

"Dr. Eggman!" Amy cried in fear.

"Hello rodent-girl, I've sent these Mini-Egg Vipers, or MEV, to come for your hammer. If you surrender the hammer, we will leave without harm, but if you refuse, well lets just say a certain hedgehog won't have any love problems anymore!"

"Like I'm gonna give you my anniversary present!" She yelled back. "Your little snakes don't look so tough!" Eggman pointed to one of the MEVs, and it turned to a palm tree. It opened its mouth, and a laser cannon appeared. It fired at the tree, blasting it to smithereens!

"As you can see, you don't have much of a choice!" Eggman's hologram faded. Amy looked around at all of the vipers, and got her hammer ready.

"I'm still not gonna lose!" She yelled. All eight of the MEV opened their mouths, and prepared to fire. They fired, but before the lasers struck, she felt a slight tug on her hammer.

"Chaos shield!" A green barrier appeared around Amy and Emerald, and the lasers went scattering everywhere! The lasers destroyed two of them, and Amy opened her eyes to see the result.

"Wha-" She asked, wondering who this new hedgehog/fox was. Emerald just smiled at her.

"I want my hammer back!" He yelled. Amy looked at him angrily.

"What do you mean, your hammer? Sonic and Tails gave this hammer to me!" Emerald sighed, and tugged the hammer away from her. He held up the hammer, to see the identical color between the two. The hammer disappeared back into the green orb, and Emerald placed the orb in his glove.

"I made this hammer myself!" He explained. "Tails just gave it to you just to make you leave!" Amy looked shocked, but soon got angry.

"I'll kill him!" She yelled. She pulled out her hammer, and pointed to the six remaining MEV. "But I think I'll take my anger out on you first! The two of them charged, and smashed a MEV together! The five MEV circled them, but Emerald was ready. He grabbed Amy, and fell backwards. He hovered in midair with his back facing the sand, and made another sand tornado! He flew around, getting sand in all of the MEV's joints, and ruining them a bit.

"I love sand!" He cried happily. The MEVs still were functioning, but the sand disabled quite a few systems, such as their lasers. It didn't really take a while for the two of them to destroy them, for they were practically defenseless without their laser. The two worked out a good sweat from the fighting, however, and both just laughed.

"My name is Emerald, named after a Chaos Emerald, I think!" He greeted.

"And my name is Amy Rose!" She replied.

"Don't tell me I missed all of the fun!" Sonic complained. "They already took them out!"

"Tch, those punks were pushovers, through and through!" Emerald bragged. "Those guys deserved to be trashed like that!" Tails sighed.

"How come that attitude sounds so familiar…?" Tails asked rhetorically.

"Well, I think I know someone who can tell us some things about Emerald!" Sonic said.

"Who?" Tails asked.

"Knuckles, of course!" Tails shook his head.

"I don't know, remember when Knuckles and Emerl first met? There was a bit of tension between them!" Sonic shrugged.

"Do we have any other ideas?" He asked. "Besides, it'll be great to set out for another adventure!" Tails thought it over for a second, but agreed. "Then it's decided! Come on Emerald, let's go to Holy Summit and see Knuckles the Echidna!" the three took off, but Amy quickly grabbed Sonic's spines, and pulled him back.

"Wait a minute, are you going to go off on another adventure?" She asked. "If you are, you're taking me with you!" Sonic gulped.

"I don't know, we'd make better time if without you! And I'm not doing this to get away from you, I'm doing this for Emerald!" Sonic's last sentence didn't sound so believable.

"Even if you do go without me, I'm just gonna follow you anyway!" She said. Sonic sighed, and gave in.

"All right…" Amy smiled, and delivered a huge hug to Sonic.

"Oh thank you for letting me come with you!" She said.

"I didn't know he had a choice!" Emerald whispered to Tails. He nodded. The four marched off towards Holy Summit, and their next adventure.

"So another quest has begun…" The creature in the dark cloak said, hiding in a tree. "Little do they know what's in store for them!"

Preview:

Sonic: We're outta here!

Tails: Yup, and we're ready for anything that comes our way!

Emerald: Agreed!

Amy: But what's that thing?

: Thing? Why I ought to…

Other mystery dude: We must exterminate Sonic the Hedgehog!

Emerald: Next time on Sonic Battle Adventures; The Omega Agent!


	3. Agent Omega

I own only my original characters

Sonic Battle Adventures Episode 3, The Omega Agent! 

"Agents, come in here!" The president boomed. The two oddly shaped creatures walked in the room.

"What do you want, pres?" The smaller agent asked. She sounded bored, as if it was yet another little reconnaissance assignment. "What abandoned Eggman site do you want me to check out now?" The President tapped his fingers, a movement of annoyance, at the agent's attitude. He knew most agents were a-holes, but this one really got on his nerves. He preferred her partner, who really didn't speak unless spoken to.

"As you know, we've been having a little trouble with the raids Eggman's been giving us for the past couple of months," He started. "Since no military base never detected an assault from the air, we must suggest that the bases are on the ground. I want you and your partner to find the best honorary agent we have!" The small agent groaned.

"Can't you summon some lackey of yours?" She asked. "This job doesn't sound like it pays too much!" The President shook his head.

"Not this guy, he's always on the run, and he's never at his home! You need to find Sonic the Hedgehog no matter what, even if he refuses! Please don't screw up, Rouge!" Rouge nodded.

"Come on Omega, we've got a date with a hedgehog!"

"Affirmative!"

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Emerald, and Amy have been traveling for a couple of days now. Sonic felt very uncomfortable walking all the time, but he always liked to run ahead and check out everything for two reasons. One, he didn't want to be caught in any of Eggman's traps, and two, he needed to get away from Amy's constant attempts to find a romantic place to be at. Sonic didn't know why he didn't grab Tails and Emerald and run off, but he had to live by his rule. There's nothing worse than making a girl cry.

"I'm really starting to enjoy this traveling stuff!" Amy said. "The exercise, the fresh air, and of course my hero Sonic!" She tried to get closer to Sonic, but he quickly cowered away.

"I'm gonna, uh, go check out what's up ahead!" He yelled, running off. Emerald couldn't help but notice the strange reactions.

"Excuse me, but why do you always try to get close to him while it's obvious that he doesn't like you very much?" Emerald asked bluntly. Amy just had a dreamy look on her face.

"He's just playing hard to get!" She said. "But I'm gonna prove my love to him someday, and then he'll have to marry me?"

"Too bad you're both underage…" Tails muttered. He yawned, not really getting much sleep. It's been awhile since he's been on an adventure with Sonic, in fact, since Emerl. Little did they know, they were being watched by a presence?

"This is little girl reporting to bog boy, do you copy me, over?" Rouge said into a walkie-talkie.

"Affirmative. Do you have the target in sight, Rouge?"

"He just ran off, but he'll be back for another hour or so!" Rouge replied. "And refer to me by our code names, and always say over at the end of your phrase, do you copy, over?"

"Negative, Rouge. I do not wish to say such pointless things. We should hurry up and find them so we can eliminate Eggman!"

"Don't you have a one track mind…" Rouge muttered. She then noticed Emerald. "Hello, who's this?"

"Who's what?"

"Looks like the Sonic pals have gotten a new friend, and another two-tailed freak at that!"

"Shall we ambush them?" Omega asked.

"No, our primary objective here is Sonic!" Rouge reminded.

"This to me is irrelevant, I wish to test my new upgrades the government has allowed me to acquire! I will then crush Eggman afterwards!"

"Fine, let's just wait until Sonic comes, then we'll gather them all up and collect our reward!" While daydreaming about what she would do with her reward, Rouge absentmindedly lost balance on the tree branch she was standing on.

"AAH!" She yelled falling to the ground. Tails, Emerald and Amy turned around to see the bat, and she stood up, vaguely embarrassed.

"Rouge!" Tails and Amy cried.

"Who?" Emerald asked.

"Just some no-good thieving bat that's always causing trouble for everyone!" Amy explained. "She's just a piece of trash, really!" Rouge's eyes widened out of anger, but she quickly composed herself.

"Aren't you kids a little too young to be out here in the woods by yourself?" She mocked. Amy was the one who was mad now.

"Did you come here for a fight?" She asked angrily, holding up her hammer. Rouge yawned out of boredom.

"Sorry, I don't feel like beating the tar out of two freaks and a snot-nosed brat!" She yelled. This made Tails mad, too.

"Freaks!" He yelled. He pointed at Rouge. "Maybe outwardly, but inside you're the most twisted of us all!" Rouge got a little mad, but he was right.

"So I'm a little willing to go the extra mile to get what I want, what's the big deal?"

"Excuse me Rouge, but you have a very fast blue object heading your way!" Omega warned over the radio. "Preparing to head it off!" Rouge nodded.

"Copy that, I'll handle the little children!" Rouge sighed, and flew into the air, ready for battle. "Looks like you'll be getting that fight after all!"

"What about Sonic?" Tails asked Rouge. "Your friend was talking about him over the radio!"

"He's gonna beat the living daylights out if him if he refuses to come with us!" She said. "Even Sonic can't beat me super-powerful monster of a partner!" Amy gasped.

"I'm not letting you hurt MY Sonic!" She screamed, running at the bat. Rouge flew higher into the air, a safe distance away from them.

"I've learned a few new tricks since we've last met!" She yelled, pulling out a whip. She whipped it at Amy, and the whip grabbed her hammer. Rouge yanked the hammer out of Amy's hands, and brought it up to her. She looked at the hammer for a bit, but tossed it aside.

"I don't see how you could've harm anyone with that pathetic hammer!" Rouge mocked. She was too caught up in her mocking and toying around that she didn't notice Emerald fly up behind her, with his own green hammer. She turned around, but it was too late. Rouge crashed into the ground, in a big Rouge-shaped hole in the ground. Emerald landed, and looked at Tails.

"You should help out Sonic!" He said. "I've read the voice from the radio, and the monotone system sounded much like a machine. Your expertise should come in handy if it's truly stronger than Sonic. Tails nodded, and flew off. Emerald looked at Amy.

"And you should go find your hammer before someone else finds it!" It was Emerald's way of saying "You two get out of the way" Emerald clear colored vision faded, and his green sight took place. His green sight allowed him to locate specific details, such as muscle control, heartbeat, and several other places that help in battle. In a way, this was his own natural battle visor. He could calculate the strength of an attacker, the speed, and how much stamina remaining. He could also tell if one was holding back, or fighting full-force.

"I'll be right back!" Amy cried as she ran off. Rouge then stood up.

"Looks like I've overlooked you a bit!" She admitted. She pulled out her whip, and prepared for an attack. "But don't think I'll be caught off guard again!" Emerald returned the hammer into a green orb, and another green orb appeared right next to it. The new orb turned into a green whip, identical to Rouge's. Rouge was surprised on this feature, but she quickly recovered.

"I have a few more surprises left, lady!" Emerald cried, mimicking Rouge's stance.

"Now that sounds more like Sonic!" She yelled, attacking him with her whip. Emerald jumped out of the way, and attacked with is own whip. Rouge countered by swinging her whip at Emerald's, and the two whips collided, sending each other back!

"Come on, don't tell me someone like you doesn't have what it takes to even challenge me!"

"What's that?" Sonic asked he, seeing a strange object ahead. He skidded to a stop, and saw a very familiar creature. "You're Omega!"

"Affirmative!" Omega replied. "Formerly known as E-123 Omega, now known as the government Special Agent Omega! I have received orders to ask you to see the President concerning the recent Eggman assaults."

"Sorry, but I'm already on my own little quest!" Sonic replied. "We're gonna have to do this some other time!" Omega just stood there.

"The government is taking drastic measures to stop the Eggman Empire, even if it means taking the world hero Sonic the Hedgehog captive. We require your assistance to launch a final assault on the Eggman Empire."

"Like I said before; No!" Sonic rejected. "Besides, Eggman's not gonna try anything drastic for a while, I bet he's just doing all of this to keep us from forgetting that he's still alive while he's thinking of a new plan!"

"I only wish to fulfill my orders," Omega replied. "I wish to exterminate Eggman as soon as possible!" He prepared for battle position, and right then Sonic realized the changes in him. Omega had two small, but sharp blades on each of his shoulders. In the back of his legs, were tank-like treads that allowed him to drive over tough terrain. He had much bulkier wrists, probably because they contained more ammunition or missiles. It seemed that his entire red, black, and yellow armor had been become much more dense and sturdy. "I will take you in, under any circumstances!" He raised both fists up, and machine gun fire came from them, nearly hitting Sonic. Only someone as fast as Sonic could have dodged them, but it was hard even for him. Omega then hovered on jet boots, and rocketed towards him! Sonic jumped into the air, and kicked Omega, but his tough metal hide just deflected the attack. Sonic landed safely behind Omega, and crouched down to rub his foot.

"Your armor's really hard!" He said, trying to stall for time. "It must have improved since we last met!" Omega simply turned around, and didn't make a move. He raised his arms up.

"I've no use for pointless conversations!" He yelled as he fired at him. Sonic easily dodged the bullets, and managed to run up behind Omega. He curled up into a ball, and started spinning. The sonic spin struck Omega in the back, making the metal titan step forward a few feet to prevent him from falling. Omega turned around, but noticed that Sonic wasn't there anymore!

"Right behind you!" He yelled, giving another sonic spin to Omega's back. Omega didn't even bother to turn around this time, but instead just opened up his back, and fired two small missiles at Sonic!

"You will be exterminated!" He yelled. Sonic ran from the missiles, and Omega opened fire. Sonic easily dodged the rain of bullets, but he noticed that the missiles were turning around towards him! They were heat-seekers!

"This is gonna be pretty fun!" He yelled. "I just love a good chase!" He started to run around playfully, purposely letting the missiles keep up. Omega was infuriated by the blue hedgehog's actions.

"Why do you persist on being so playful?" He yelled. "Focus on being serious!" Sonic just winked at him, and continued playing cat and mouse. Sonic jumped up, and landed on the two missiles, using them as skates. Omega realized a chance to attack. He aimed his arms carefully, and opened fire on the missiles! The missiles exploded, and the target was exterminated.

"I thought you were supposed to keep me alive!" Sonic cried. "You really shouldn't use such explosives; they're dangerous!" Omega turned furiously at him.

"How did you survive?"

"I got off the rockets and spun around and around, so the flames wouldn't kill me, though I did get a little singed!" He pointed to his tail, which the tip of it was black.

"Time to pay!" Omega roared. He fired some more bullets, but he soon had none left. Sonic yawned, bored of this little game.

"Can't you try something new?" He asked. Omega became even more furious, until he realized what the hedgehog's strategy was.

"I understand," He said. "You enjoy mocking your enemies, one for pleasure, and two for messing the opponent's mind up!" That got Sonic's attention. He held his to arms up, as if he was about to be handcuffed.

"You've caught me red-handed!" He cried, pretending to be guilty. "Please arrest me!" Omega wasn't so infuriated now, and he calculated a strategy.

"You have removed 100 of my guns, and 50 of my missiles, but in total, you have only removed 25 of my ammunition!" Sonic gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"No kidding!"

"In fact, the best way to attack you is with everything I have at once! He lifted his arms up, and three rockets appeared out of his wrists. He opened his chest, and two larger missiles came. His shoulders brought out the end of two machine guns, and another on top of his head. His legs then transformed to tread mode, and two more rockets came out of his hips. Not only that, but the large cannon of a tank was pointing up on his back, and he prepared to fire all he had!

"You're kidding me, right?" He gasped, truly shocked.

"Sensors indicate by removing all ammunition will increase my speed by 500. I am willing to destroy you for that!" He fired all he had at one point, at the point of the blue hedgehog! Sonic could only stand there, as his weapons surrounded him! He crouched, forming a ball, hoping it would at least help him survive. Just then, an idea clicked in Sonic! He spun around and around, hoping he would be fast enough. It seemed that the entire world seemed to be in slow motion, for no one was as fast as him right now. He spun around and around, burying deep into the soft ground. When the attacks reached, Sonic felt several nicks and scratches on his back, but a sharp pain on his right leg!"

Emerald couldn't help but notice a large raise in temperature in the area near him. He sensed some kind of explosion, perhaps by missiles or other explosives.

"That would probably be my partner Omega frying your two friends right now!" Rouge mocked. "But enough about them, we have our own little bout to do!" She attacked with her whip, and Emerald did the same.

"Sorry if I'm being rude, but I have no intention of fighting opponents much weaker than I am!" Emerald shot back. "I'd rather get my friends and go on adventures like we are now!"

"Weaker?" Rouge shrieked. Emerald nodded.

"Your inferior feminine muscles, though stronger than most men, pale in comparison to mine and I can tell by your speed that you lack the ability to catch up to me!" Rouge seemed angrier at the comment, and just sighed.

"I guess I'll have to take you out full force!" She yelled, dropping her whip and flying towards Emerald. Emerald did the same and the two collided, a mass of mid-air punches and kicks colliding. Emerald managed to deliver a punch to Rouge's face, her belly, and managed to give her a major bruise on her shin. Rouge however, dealt far worse damage than Emerald. Her kicks packed a wallop, giving him a nice bruise on the left side of the face, two cracked ribs and a drop kick to the top of the head, Emerald collapsed from the damage. His basic size and endurance was copied off of Tails' anatomy, after all, while he copied Sonic's shape. Rouge landed right in front of the body lying facedown in the dirt, and prepared to deal more damage.

"And you were saying something about being weaker!" She yelled. She raised her foot up, preparing to stomp on his head, but Amy's hammer caught her clear in the back of the head! Rouge was sent flying through the air, did a back flip and landed facing Amy.

"Don't even think about hurting him!" She warned. Rouge laughed.

"I may have worn myself out on that freak, but I still have enough strength to you and that cheap hammer of yours!" She ran towards Amy, who was swinging wildly at the bat. Rouge ducked, grabbed her hammer, and kicked Amy in the gut. If Amy tried to pull her hammer back, Rouge's foot would have only gone in deeper, so Amy let go of her precious hammer, rubbing her injury. Rouge dropped the hammer, and kicked Amy in the face, and knocked her down on the ground. The stubborn and persistent pink hedgehog wouldn't give up however, leading to several more injuries before her body gave way to the beatings. Rouge felt satisfied with herself, but beating up on two children wasn't exactly something to brag about. Perhaps the government would excuse her of assault on a minor charge?

"Target has been exterminated!" Omega announced, satisfied with his accomplishments.

"Not… yet…" He heard a voice mutter. When the smoke cleared, Sonic stood there, battered, bruised, and beaten. He also had a huge gash on his right leg, which gave him a serious, limp as he walked toward Omega.

"Perhaps it is time to take you in!" Omega said. Sonic shook his head, refusing to go. He soon fell on his back, unconscious.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled from above. Omega looked up at the new target, and realized that he had no ammunition left. Luckily, Tails landed right in front of Sonic, facing Omega. "You're going to pay for this!"

"We shall soon see!" Omega yelled as he drove towards the two-tailed eight-year-old. Tails jumped over him, But Omega managed to slash Tails in the back with his large metal claws. Three deep red gashes appeared on his back, while one only left a scratch.

"AAH!" Tails screamed out of pain. Omega veered around, and dove towards Tails with his fist raised! He hit him in the entire mid-body, cracking various ribs. When the blue ears seemed to hear the cracking sounds of his friend's bones, Sonic immediately awoke. He sat up and tried to stand, but his right leg gave way. He could only crouch down on the ground, watching as his friend got pummeled, better yet massacred by the metal monster. Tails was the one unconscious now, and Omega loomed over him. When Omega was to deliver the final blow, a strange presence appeared.

"Stop Omega!" He yelled. Omega and Sonic looked up to see Shadow the Hedgehog, stand in front of them with his arms crossed, giving Omega a fierce scowl.

"Shadow?" Omega asked. "You have no purpose for being here!" Shadow shook his head.

"I may not have enough purpose for being here, but I have enough sense to know what you're doing is exactly the same thing Eggman would be doing!" Omega seemed even more furious than before, if that was possible.

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THAT MONSTER!" He yelled back.

"You're right!" Shadow mocked. "Monsters don't express their anger by trying to kill other beings or beating the crap out of weak children!" Omega clenched his fists, ready to strike at the new foe. It was more of a strike out, however. Omega charged, and tried punching at Shadow several times, but the black and red hedgehog would step aside at the last second, just smirking at him. Omega pulled back, ready to launch another assault on him, but Shadow didn't feeling on staying on the defense. He charged Omega, knocking him back! Shadow then jumped into the air, and kicked Omega! The kick itself didn't so much damage, but the blast from Shadow's air shoes did deal some. Omega fell to the ground, while Shadow nimbly landed without a sound. Omega sat up.

"You'll pay for that!" He yelled, standing up.

"Play time is over!" Shadow yelled, gathering several balls of yellow energy on his fingertips. "Chaos spear!" The yellow blasts of chaos energy shot Omega, knocking him back on the ground. Sonic was amazed on Shadow's easy victory while Tails and him lost! Omega tried standing up, but Shadow jumped on him, keeping him on the ground.

"How dare you…" Omega muttered. Shadow looked over at Sonic, and then looked at his injured leg.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down!" He yelled over to him. "Because of your mistake, your friend got himself hurt!" Omega tried grabbing Shadow, but he kicked him arms away, and jumped off. Just then, Rouge landed right in front of Omega.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Shadow!" She greeted. Shadow crossed his arms, and replied with a shrewd "Humph."

"Your partner needs some serious adjustments with his attitude!" He said calmly. "He seems to have a rather ruthless streak going in him!" He pointed his head to Tails, and heard Rouge gasp when he saw the bloody body. She kicked Omega in the arm.

"You weren't supposed to cause lethal injuries to innocent bystanders!" She scolded. "Now we probably won't get paid!" Omega sat up, and shrugged.

"Currency is irrelevant, only Eggman is the top on my list!" Omega yelled, standing up.

"Rouge, don't tell anyone in the government about my presence, got it?" Rouge nodded, but Omega shook his head.

"Rouge may not but I most certainly will!" He yelled. "I'd love to see you in the custody of the government!" Rouge kicked him in the back.

"If you do, I'll tell the president about your lethal actions, and suggest to him that you not be in the final raid against Eggman!" She yelled. "Then you would have blown your only chance in taking down the doctor!" Omega gave her a "you wouldn't dare" look, but Rouge replied with a "try me" look. Omega converted to tread mode, and drove off without a word. After taking one quick glance at Shadow and Sonic, she flew off behind.

"What was his problem?" Sonic asked, looking over at Shadow. But Shadow was gone! He seemed to have run off, too. "The last time we met, he didn't seem so evil or ruthless!" Sonic gasped, and stood up, only to be overcome by the unbearable pain. "I've got to help Tails and find the others!" He said to himself. Just then, a lump came from the ground right in front of Sonic! The lump then grew bigger, as a certain red echidna came from the ground. Knuckles looked around, but caught eyes with Sonic.

"Was that you making all of that noise a while ago?" He asked. Sonic shook his head.

"Do you think I would have done that?" He shot back, pointing to Tails' injured body. Knuckles gasped, and ran over to Tails. He checked his pulse to see if he was alive, and let out a sigh of relief. He carried Tails over to Sonic.

"What happened?" He asked. "I sensed a seriously heavy explosion, and went to check it out!" Sonic sighed, not wanting to talk about his defeat.

"Waitaminute, shouldn't you be guarding the Master Emerald?" He asked. Knuckles just smirked.

"I've got some hired help for that kind of stuff!" He said. Just then, he looked up to see Emerald carrying Amy coming in towards them.

"OH MY GOD!" Amy shrieked, running over to Sonic. "What happened to you?" Sonic noticed the battered marks on her as well as Emerald, and noticed that he was covering an injury, probably a fractured rib.

"Same goes for you!" As the five of them just looked at each other for a moment, Sonic couldn't get two things off of his mind. One; why did Omega act so ruthless and deadly, and two; When did Shadow get so powerful?

Preview:

Sonic: Those guys again?

Knuckles: What's so bad about them?

Charmy: Yeah, we're the greatest detectives in the world! And that's why good 'ol Knux here hired us!

Emerald: Really? You're that strong

Vector: That's right, we're great fighters too!

Espio: How do I know there's going to be some kind of feud between us?

Shadow: Next time on Sonic Battle Adventures, Return of Knuckles' Chaotix! Not to mention the fact that I get chased down by the government!


	4. Return of Knuckles' Chaotix

I own only my original characters.

Sonic Battle Adventures 

**Episode 4: Return of Knuckles' Chaotix!**

"So, Omega and Rouge ambushed you on your way here?" Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, then Shadow came and saved Tails!" He said. Knuckles clenched his fists.

"That darn thieving bat!" He yelled, apparently not listening to Sonic's last sentence. They were now in Knuckles' house up in Holy Summit; the site where the floating island arose in the Mystic Ruins area. Holy Summit was a small town now, with a small shop and few civilians. Amy was out shopping at the Summit Square. For some reason, Knuckles brought the Master Emerald down here for some reason.

"So what about you?" Sonic asked. "Why'd you come down here?" Knuckles looked at Sonic.

"You want my explanation or the government's explanation?" He asked. Sonic shrugged. "The gov's explanation is that I willingly volunteered to let them use the floating island as a military base, and I would gladly move here!"

"And yours?"

"My explanation is that the government came to me and said I had one week to get off the island and bring all my possessions off as well! And those arrogant jerks even sent that evil bat to bring the message, too!" He slammed his fists on the table, making Sonic nervous a little. Even though Knuckles could control himself, he didn't like being vulnerable to attack, especially against Knucklehead.

"So how is the floating island still floating without the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked. Knuckles sighed.

"They somehow made some kind of copy of it, and placed it on the altar. I don't know how they did it, probably because that bat-girl managed to chip off a piece and place it back on!" Knuckles felt like slamming on the table again, but he didn't want to break his only table he had left. He took a deep breath, and stood up. "Maybe we should check on the others!"

"Good idea!" Sonic said, looking at his bandaged leg. Thanks to Knuckles, their wounds were cleaned out, and bandaged, and Knuckles said his leg would heal in a couple of days, and he'd be able to run safely in about half a day. Sonic and Knuckles walked into another room, where they saw Emerald looking at Tails up and down, and seemed to be scanning him.

"Tails' breathing has returned to normal!" He announced. "Like your red friend said; he'll be waking up any minute now! His injuries are starting to heal, but I'm sensing his cracked ribs are healing, too!"

"Who exactly is this guy?" Knuckles whispered to Sonic. Emerald easily overheard this.

"I am known as Emerald," He said. "I believe we forgot to introduce ourselves to each other!" He put his hand out, and Knuckles took it.

"My name is Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald!" He replied. Sonic just stared at Emerald.

"Where exactly did you learn such manners?" He asked. Emerald just shrugged.

"I study the human interactions on Tails' television set!" He said. "Plus Tails was teaching me a bit, saying he didn't want me to turn out like Emerl, or something like that!"

"Emerl?" Knuckles asked. "That's a weird thing to bring up…"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked. Knuckled looked at the two of them.

"I think we better sit down again!"

"Shadow the Hedgehog, you are currently under arrest for destruction of property, reckless endangerment of human life, robbery, and attempts to escape from the police!" The man from the Hot Shot Walker yelled. Shadow just smirked. Apparently they haven't forgotten about the time he stole a Chaos Emerald from the bank, or helped blow up Prison Island. Or blasted off half the moon, for that matter. The Big Shot Walker and the GUN Laser Hunters closed in on him, but they didn't realize what the black and red hedgehog was up to. Shadow was a little distracted, however. Omega and Rouge turned on them. They must have told him where he was last seen. He just lifted his Chaos Emerald into the air.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled. In a flash of white light, he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" The Hot Shot pilot asked. Shadow then appeared behind him, out of his line of sight!

"You expect me to run away like a coward?" He asked. "Pathetic humans!" He gathered the energy for a chaos spear, and fired it on the back of the Hot Shot. The blast completely tore off the metal shell on the back, leaving a very soft spot for Shadow to attack. He curled up into a ball, and spun towards the damage. The shot right through the Hot Shot, knocking it down and unable to attack. He was in the middle of all the Laser Hunters, but they weren't a match for him. They all fired at him, but Shadow's great agility and speed on his air shoes practically made the blasts miss. When all of the Laser Hunters stopped firing to see their target, Shadow stood there, unharmed.

"WEAK!" He yelled, completely obliterating one with one kick. His Chaos Emerald in hand, he used it to stab another Laser Hunter. Shadow then summoned a shock wave using the energy of his chaos spear and the Chaos Emerald to destroy the rest. Shadow just stood there, watching all of the fried pieces of metal fall. The Hot Shot pilot went for his radio, but he suddenly found Shadow standing over him!

"Call for backup if you wish, but give agents Rouge and Omega one message!"

"Wh-wh-what?" He asked. Shadow smirked as if talking to them.

"I'm coming for you!"

Amy finally finished shopping, but felt ripped off by the prices. $9.99 for a little bottle of milk? That was way too expensive! That clerk was just taking advantage of him being the only store around for miles! Amy had to put her grocery bag down for a second, as her entire body ached after her bout with Rouge. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over her! It pulled its arms out, and grabbed- the bag of groceries.

"Excuse me miss, allow me to get these for you!" The big crocodile said. He had white gloves, black wristbands with a thin yellow line, and matching sneakers. He also had a gold dollar shaped chain around his neck and a Walkman headphones connected to a Walkman on his waist. A little bee was flying around his head. He had yellow sneakers, a sleeveless orange shirt, white gloves, and a hat that fighter pilots wore.

"What are you trying to get this time Vector?" He asked. "A date, or a maybe a big tip! After all, she looks rich compared to all of these other poor-looking people!" This gave many cruel looks from everyone around, and Vector just grabbed the bee.

"You know, he's ADD!" He said, scratching the back of his head. Everyone went back to his or her business. "Charmy, you dolt brain! Can't you learn any manners through that empty head of yours?" Charmy shook his head.

"Nope!" Amy put her hand on her chin, wondering why she felt she saw them before.

"You know, you look very familiar!" Amy said. Vector took one long glance at her, and gasped.

"You're that brat we met in Frog Forest (In Sonic Heroes)!" He yelled. Amy looked ticked.

"BRAT!" She yelled back. "I wouldn't call you the most mature, either!" The two of them glared at each other angrily, until Charmy flew out of Vector's grasp.

"Fight!" He encouraged. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Amy pulled out her hammer, and Vector realized she meant business.

"You wanted to grab Cream's friend Cheese too!" She yelled. "I'll never forgive you!"

"Cream? Cheese? Who comes up with these names?" Vector asked. Charmy shrugged. "But it's policy for the Chaotix detective agency to never fight a girl, unless she's a sadistic wench who needs a good beating every once in a while!"

"Like that one bat-girl?" Charmy asked. Vector nodded. Amy put down her hammer.

"At least that's one thing we have in common," She said. "I just need to take a little snooze! You still want to carry the bags?" Vector shrugged.

"For a price!" Amy nodded.

"Whatever!"

"It all started when I had this foggy dream…" Knuckles began.

"Where am I?" Knuckles asked as he was alone at the edge of the stairs to the altar. Knuckles tried to run up the stairs, but the stairs started to collapse! Knuckles jumped off and started to glide, but then he started to fall into the abyss! The next thing Knuckles knew, he was in a jade-green room, with no end in sight, Knuckles felt trapped. He looked around, finding two figures before him.

"You must the seven Emeralds to the world from ultimate des…" One shade creature said. "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos…" The last line Knuckles knew well, for he was the guardian of the controller, or the Master Emerald. Suddenly, the entire room started to crack up, and the two figures disappeared! When the entire room shattered, a large and dark figure loomed over him. Knuckles tried to run away, but he was immobilized for some strange reason.

"Why she chose you I do not know," The creature said in a dark, booming, raspy low voice. "But you shall be sent to the afterlife just the same!" The creature shrouded in shadows reached for Knuckles, and grabbed him! Knuckles tried again and again to break free of the creature's grasps, and soon was crushed by the darkness.

"-And that's what happened!" He said. Sonic and Emerald just looked at him. Knuckles looked ahead, and announced, "We're here!" The three reached the shrine of the Master Emerald, a gem of unlimited power. Emerald seemed to be attracted to the power, and started to slowly walk towards it. Meanwhile, Sonic was trying to get some things straight with Knuckles about the dream thing, thinking it was more than a dream, but rather a vision. When Emerald almost reached the top steps, a shuriken flew out of nowhere and landed right next to his foot!

"What the—" Emerald yelled, as he sensed a presence behind him. He turned around, but saw nothing! Emerald smirked, for he could still sense the hear the muscles contracting and expanding, and could also feel the vibrations of his footsteps. Emerald pretended to wander around aimlessly, and when he felt the creature near, and delivered a punch right to its face!

"OOF!" He cried as he was sent flying up the stairs. The creature turned visible, and Emerald could see the purple chameleon with its yellow horn and purple and black boots, along with his black, yellow and white wristbands (I'm pretty sure you know he's wearing white gloves by now, right?). He landed doing midair back flip.

"I see you're much more skilled than meets the eye!" He said. "I'd love to have a nice duel, but I have a job to protect the Master Emerald, along with the guy behind you!" Emerald turned around, to see a figure send his fist right at him! Emerald ducked, and the fist smashed into the stairs, crumbling the rock! Emerald was glad he was able to dodge the blow, for that would probably have smashed his face in. He saw the armadillo with black fur and yellow fur on the belly and arms, his red and white sneakers, and his large red shell.

"See you're pretty quick!" He praised. "But I'm gonna hit ya sooner or later!" the armadillo tried another punch, only to be smashed in the face by a large green hammer. The armadillo was sent sprawling down the stairs, and landed on the base, getting the attention of Sonic and Knuckles.

"Looks like it's up to me!" The chameleon said. "I, Espio the Chameleon, will defeat you where the warrior Mighty the Armadillo has failed!"

"I'm not beat yet!" Mighty called from below.

"I know, but it was the only way I could introduce you at this point!" He cried. Getting back to business, Espio flew several shuriken at Emerald, only to be batted away with the hammer. Espio jumped into the air, turning invisible, but that trick wouldn't work this time, either. The hammer quickly transformed into Rouge's whip, and wrapped around Espio. He swung him around and around, and slammed him on the rock stairs! Espio rolled down the stairs, lying right next to Mighty, who was ready to strike. Espio stood up, and was ready to charge, but Knuckles pulled him back.

"Stop it!" He ordered. Sonic tapped Knuckles on the shoulder.

"Come on, this fight was getting pretty interesting!" he complained. Knuckles sighed. "Well, at least take the fight somewhere else, like at the bottom here!" Emerald nodded, and flew down. He landed next to Sonic.

"Think you're up for this two-on-one?" Sonic asked his buddy. Emerald looked at Espio and Mighty, and nodded.

"I can take these guys easy!" He said. Mighty, furious by his comment, looked at his partner.

"Ready to go, Espio?" He asked. His ninja partner nodded.

"Behold our fierce power!" HE yelled as the two of them charged at Emerald. Sonic stepped back, letting his friend do his work. He pulled out the whip, and wrapped Espio, swinging him into Mighty! Mighty simply grabbed Espio, and then grabbed the whip! Emerald was sent flying forward, and Mighty was ready to deliver a fierce punch to the green fighter!

"I don't think so!" He yelled as he spun around and around, giving him momentum. He delivered a hard kick to the face to Mighty, but Espio managed to get out of the whip and deliver his own kick to Emerald's gut, where he was previously injured.

"AAH!" He screamed out of anger and pain. He clenched his fists, and transformed the whip into Amy's hammer. He grabbed the hammer, and swung it at Espio! Espio dodged, and nodded to Mighty. Mighty was already standing and charging at Emerald. Emerald transformed the hammer into Sonic's power ring, and used it for some extra distance of his own punch. Since Emerald had longer reach, Mighty was hit in the face again, this time not ready to stand up again.

"Now it's your turn!" He yelled at Espio. "He charged up his energy with the power ring, and delivered his own spin dash at Espio! Espio was hurled into the air, and skidded on his back when he landed. Espio tried standing up, but he didn't want to face Emerald any longer.

"I concede defeat!" He cried, sitting up.

"Yeah, me too!" Mighty said. "Your punches pack a wallop!" Knuckles looked interested.

"Really?" He asked. Mighty nodded. "Then how about facing me?" Emerald looked at the serous expression on his face, and felt Sonic patting him on the back.

"You can take this Knucklehead!" He cried. "He may be stronger, but you're quicker and much more calculative than this gullible Echidna here!" Emerald looked at Sonic, then Knuckles. He slowly nodded.

"I accept your challenge!"

"You have a message for me and Omega?" Rouge asked.

"Yes!" The officer replied. "This was given to you by a Hot Shot pilot, who had a message from Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Shadow?"

"Yes. His exact words were 'I'm coming for you!'" Rouge gasped. She didn't know why he would be. She surely didn't tell anyone, and neither did Omega, who was receiving an inspection, trying to find any problems in his aggression system. If Rouge didn't, and Omega didn't have the opportunity, then how did they find Shadow?

Preview:

Sonic: You can take him, buddy!

Emerald: Darn right!

Knuckles: I don't think so! I'm much stronger than Espio and Mighty!

Emerald: Then maybe you'll be a challenge!

Amy: Meanwhile, I get to face off against my own enemy!

Vector: I told you; the Chaotix doesn't hit girls!

Charmy: FIGHTS YEAH! Next time on Sonic Battle Adventures; Battles in the Holy Summit! Who's got the popcorn?

Author's Notes: Voidmoon is here. Hello. I have some messages.

B Boi: Do you really want Tails to die? And what do you mean Oh Well? Is there something wrong about liking Sonic?

Dabomb0610: I hope you did like the battles, and actually the integration of a song was Ryu the Dragon Demon's idea in her story; Rogue Genetics; Blood Red Shadows of Memory.

By the way, anyone that reads this, tell a friend about it, will ya? In fact, tell everyone! P.S. Sorry it's so short!


	5. Battles In Holy Summit

I own only my original characters

Sonic Battle Adventures 

**Episode 5: Battles in the Holy Summit!**

"We're here!" Amy cried. Vector gasped.

"This place looks vaguely familiar?" Charmy said. Vector hit him on top of the head.

"That's because WE live here!" He yelled. Amy gasped too.

"You mean you live with Knuckles!" She asked. Vector nodded.

"The guy's letting us live in his shack while we just have to guard that Master Emerald!" He said. "But he laid down the fact that we can't all be there at the same time, cause it will get too crowded!"

"Yeah, well imagine having four more people here for another day or two!" She replied. Vector gasped again. She went inside, while Vector followed.

"I thought you were gonna pay me?" Vector asked, setting down the groceries. Amy grabbed something from the bag, and tossed it to Vector.

"Here, have an apple!" She said. "I never said what I'd pay you!" Vector growled, while Charmy shook in fear.

"Uh-oh, he's really mad now!" He cried, hiding behind Amy.

"That's it, you and me! One-on-one!" He yelled, pointing at Amy.

"I thought you don't fight girls unless they were sadistic wenches!"

"You ARE a sadistic wench!" he yelled. Now Amy was ticked, too. She pulled out her hammer, and the two of them were about to rumble.

"Let's take this outside!"

"Ready, Emerald?" Sonic asked. He nodded. He turned over to the red echidna. "You ready for him, Knuckles?" Knuckles gave Sonic a scowl, and Sonic just stepped back, smirking. "Then let the battle begin!" Knuckles was about to throw a punch at Emerald, but he stopped when Emerald just stood there, staring at his sharp knuckles.

"Are you just gonna stand there?"

"Activating permanent transformation!" He yelled clenching his fist. Two super sharp knuckles grew out of each hand! They mimicked Knuckles' fists, except Emerald was still wearing his gloves.

"No way!" Knuckles yelled. He looked over at Sonic. "Did you know he could do that?" Sonic, looking vaguely surprised, shook his head.

"I thought he could copy items, but body parts, sheesh!" Emerald looked at Knuckles.

"Are we gonna fight or not?" He asked. Espio smirked.

"This shall be very interesting!" Sonic and Mighty agreed. Knuckles started running forward, and Emerald did the same. Emerald was a little faster, but not by much. Knuckles brought his fist down hard at Emerald, but the green hedgehog/fox ducked it at the last second. Emerald brought up his own fist, and struck Knuckles in the gut! Knuckles was sent into the air, but he quickly recovered and glided towards Emerald! Knuckles rammed Emerald, striking him with both of his fists. Emerald flew into the air, then started to back flip, and landed horizontally on a stone pillar nearby! He jumped off for an extra boost, and flew towards Knuckles! He tried to give a left hook, but Knuckles blocked it by crossing his arms, preventing the damage to his face, he quickly uncrossed them, Causing Emerald to lose balance in the air. Knuckles jumped above him, and brought his fists down on Emerald's back! Emerald crashed into the ground, and Knuckles dove in after him, his fist in front!

"Not this time!" Emerald yelled, rolling out of the way. He flipped back to his feet, and kicked Knuckles in the gut, which surprised Knuckles, for he thought this was only going to be a fistfight.

"Let's turn it up a bit!" Knuckles yelled.

_(Rap) Here I come, rougher than the rest of them, the best of them, tougher than leather. You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle, I'd rather flex my muscles. I'm as hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell I break em down whether they're solid or frail. Unlike the rest of them I'm independent. It's my first breath, first test feel the right then the worst left._

Knuckles grabbed Emerald's leg, and spun him around. He punched him in the face, knocking the green fighter back. Emerald got up, rubbing his bloody nose.

_Born on an island, in the heavens, blood of my ancestors flows inside me. My duty is to save the flower, from evil deterioration! _

Emerald took to the air, with Knuckles gliding close behind. Knuckled flew his fists at Emerald, only to be blocked. Emerald smashed his foot into Knuckles' face, knocking him back down on the ground!

_(Rap) I will be the one, to set your heart free. Must cleanse yourself of that evil spirit that got in you! _

Emerald flew in with the diving kick, but Knuckles grabbed his foot, swung him around and around, and slammed him on the ground! Knuckles dove in, smashing Emerald in the gut! Emerald screamed in pain from the powerful blow, and Knuckles was about to attack again, but Emerald's eyes glowed a bright green, and the red echidna stood up. Emerald slowly stood up, and prepared for combat!

_Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instinct are the elements that keep mo going. I am fighting my own mission. Nothing's gonna stand in my way!_

"Emerald?" Sonic asked as Emerald seemed possessed by some sort of being. He flew in at Knuckles, but was blocked. Knuckles slammed his fist to Emerald's face again and again, but Emerald would not fall down! Injured leg or no injured leg, Sonic was going to help his friend!

_(Rap) I will be the one, to set your heart free. Must cleanse yourself of that evil spirit that got in you!_

Sonic ran in, ready to strike Emerald, but Emerald noticed Sonic, who could only run half of his speed. Emerald grabbed Knuckles, and threw him into Sonic! The tangle of red and blue finally unscrambled, embarrassed by their guard so low. They both assumed a fighting stance, and charged at Emerald again!

_Won't be frightened I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil. Just believe in myself, won't rely on others! Get this power to wipe out all the havoc and anarchy, this is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny!_

Sonic kicked and Knuckles punched, but both of the landed attacks didn't even seem to faze Emerald. He grabbed the hedgehog and echidna's head, and rammed them together, knocking them both down, dazed. Emerald split his legs, and flipped, causing his legs to strike the fallen rodents.

_I have no such things as weak spots. Don't approve of him but gotta trust him. This alliance has a purpose, his partnership is only temporary! _

Sonic and Knuckles landed, both battered by their green friend. They didn't know what was wrong with him, but Emerald was now walking up the steps of the shrine, making his way to the Master Emerald! Knuckles gasped, and tried to chase him. Unfortunately, he was conked too hard in the head, and his body was still too weak to run, along with Sonic's.

_The new porcupine on the block with the puff chest. Outta the wilderness with the ruggedness. Knock, knock, it's Knuckles, the bloat thrower. Give you the cold shoulder. My spike goes through boulders. That's why I stay a loner. I was born by myself. I don't need a posse, I get in on by myself. Advisories get shelfed!_

Emerald reached the large green gem, and attempted to touch it, gaining its power. When he did touch it however, he was electrocuted by the powers of the Master Emerald! Emerald was sent flying down the steps, unconscious. Knuckles and Sonic were finally able to stand, and the two of them crowded around Emerald, along with Espio and Mighty.

"He's out could!" Mighty said unnecessarily. The three nodded.

"You guys should bring him back to your house, Knuckles," Espio said. "Mighty and I will continue guarding the Master Emerald!" Knuckles nodded, and carried Emerald. Sonic followed.

"Take this!" Amy yelled swinging her hammer at Vector wildly. Vector stepped back from her assault, and pointed a set of mini-speakers at Amy.

"How about we listen to some tunes instead?" He suggested, bringing the volume up to max. The sound blast knocked Amy away, slamming her into the wall! Amy dropped on her feet, rubbing the back of her head.

"You'll pay for that!" Amy yelled. She ran towards Vector, and Vector was prepared for her hammer assault. Suddenly, Amy slammed her hammer on the ground, and used it to do a high jump in the air! Vector looked up at her, and Amy slammed her hammer down on his face! Vector fell to the ground, growling.

"You really shouldn't make an alligator mad!" Charmy warned. Vector slammed him on the head.

"I'm a crocodile!" He looked at Amy, and said, "You shouldn't make crocs mad either!" He threw his fist at Amy, and she blocked the punch with her hammer. But the attack packed so much force that she was knocked down by the attack! Vector kicked her, sending her sprawling across the ground!

"AAH!" She cried out of pain, holding her bruises and cuts from Rouge. "I shouldn't have got into another fight so soon!" She scolded herself. She struggled to stand up, but her efforts prevailed.

"Want some more, eh?" Vector asked. Amy nodded, trying to hold in her panting from exhaustion.

"I'm not going to lose!" She yelled, charging at Vector. Vector opened his mouth, and sank his teeth into Amy's hammer! Vector pulled back, with splinters in his mouth from the wooden hammer. Amy looked at her damaged hammer, and scowled at Vector. "How dare you harm my Piko Piko Hammer!" She struck him by thrusting him in the gut, slammed his foot, and smashed her hammer into his jaw. Amy then swung her hammer hard, knocking Vector back into the wall!

"Uhh…" Tails groaned, finally awake. "What happened?" Suddenly, the wall busted open, and a large green figure stood up, and roared. "AAH!" Tails then fainted from the sudden shock.

"You'll pay for that, you lit-"

"What are you doing, Vector?" Knuckles asked, still carrying Emerald. Vector stopped, and tripped on his own two feet.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled happily, running towards her hero, knowing that he couldn't run away so well. She grabbed him in a tight hug, squeezing the air out of the blue hedgehog.

"Can't breathe…" Sonic gasped. "Leggo, will ya?"

"We were just uh, sparring a little!" Vector said. "Sorry we ruined your wall!"

"What do you mean sparring, I thought you were fighting because you two were-" Vector slammed Charmy in the head before he could finish his sentence, but Knuckles got the message.

"Well, since you broke it, you're gonna have to fix it!" Knuckled said. "It's Chaotix policy to repair and pay for all damage done by them!"

"Well, that was a policy I was going to change…" Vector weakly said. He saw Amy stick her tongue out at him.

"But she was the one that knocked me through that wall!"

"Oh, don't worry about her, I've got some work for her, too!" Knuckles said, going into the house. He handed the pink hedgehog a mop. "I've been fixing to clean this place up for a while, but I could never get around to it guarding the Master Emerald and all… Anyway, you two better get to work!" Amy and Vector groaned, while Charmy just laughed.

"I've found one!" Shadow cried, happy that he was able to find his second Chaos Emerald. He looked at the Silver Emerald, and he saw the Sky Emerald (Light Blue, for the ignorant). "I just need five more to go!" Shadow was on top of a large mountain in the Pumpkin Mountain region, on the very largest mountain. He went to grab it, but a dark figure came up behind him and rammed him in the back! The figure snatched the Emerald, and held it for Shadow to see.

"I've believed you've dropped your new Emerald!" He said in a deep voice. "You should really be careful of what you get!" Shadow shrugged, but gave the cloaked figure a fierce scowl.

"I think you should hand over the Emerald, for you can't be too sure of the consequences, now can you?" Cloak walked back, ready for a fight. Cloak shrugged, and held the Emerald up high.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled, teleporting away from Shadow.

"NO!" He yelled, seeing his hard-earned prize get snatched away so quickly. "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST FOUGHT ME, DANG IT!" Shadow just sat down cross-legged, going into deep thought. _What was I doing wrong? _He asked himself. _Who was that, and more importantly, how could he have used Chaos Control?_ Shadow would have gone into even deeper thought, but when he heard the sounds of a nearby chopper, he quickly ran off, not wanting to be seen by no one.

Tails woke up again, undisturbed by roaring crocodiles. He felt a sudden chill from within the room he was sleeping, and saw that the wall was busted! Tails got out of bed, and walked around, wondering where he was. His entire body seemed to ache, and the last thing he remembered was Omega attacking him. Maybe Sonic, Emerald, or Amy saved him? Or was it someone else? Regardless, he was thankful he was alive, and exited the room, hearing voices from outside.

"-and when he touched the Master Emerald, he was electrocuted and sent down flying down the steps! Are you even listening to me?" That was Knuckles' voice! He ran in the room, seeing Sonic, Knuckles, and a sleeping bee sitting around the table. He also Emerald lying on a couch, apparently unconscious, for Tails could see the bandaged wounds. Sonic looked up, and saw Tails.

"Hey there buddy, you're finally awake!" He greeted.

"What exactly happened back there?" Tails asked. "How did we escape from Omega?" Sonic sighed.

"Shadow beat him," He replied, seeming to not want to talk about something. "After beating you and me, Omega lost to Shadow with ease." Sonic was obviously upset about his lost, and how his cockiness got a little out of hand. Tails saw that his leg was getting better, and it was obvious that Sonic could run a bit.

"So Shadow saved us?" Tails asked, shocked. Sonic solemnly nodded. He couldn't get over his loss. But Sonic then had a determined face on him, like he just found out how to win the lottery.

"So as soon as my leg heals I'm going to train so hard that Shadow will have to eat my dust, in speed and in combat!" Tails then thought of something similar.

"I don't know if I'll ever be as strong as Shadow, but I'm gonna train hard to be able to at least beat Omega or Rouge!"

"And I'll train so I can beat Emerald with ease next time!" Knuckles said. "That green punk's going down!"

"I'm gonna train so I can beat Rouge, at least!" Amy said, walking into the room putting a mop in the closet. Tails was really wondering what was going on. So, with new hope in each other's goals, a very optimistic group discussed their adventures to one another, and agreed on one thing; they must become stronger!

So, with the Green, Silver, and Sky Chaos Emeralds discovered, there remains four more left. Will Shadow find more Chaos Emeralds, or will the mysterious cloaked figure prevail by finding the rest?

Preview:

Sonic: If we want to bump into Shadow, we better start searching for the Chaos Emeralds!

Tails: And if the government is chasing him, we'll be bound to run into Omega!

Amy: And Rouge, too!"

Knuckles: Don't think I'm gonna let Emerald go without me, I'm gonna prove that I can beat him!

Charmy: I guess the Chaotix is gonna have to stay behind…

Sonic: Next time on Sonic Battle Adventures, The Search Begins! You won't wanna miss it!

Author's Notes: VoidMoon, as always here. Hiya.

B Boi: Yeah, I'm trying to lie back on the cussing a bit. This is rated K+ for a purpose!

Dabomb0610: Here you go! Knuckles' theme song Unknown From M.E.! Personally, I don't really care much for rap. It's crap, but with no c.


	6. The Search Begins

I own only my original characters

Sonic Battle Adventures Episode 6, The Search Begins! 

It's been about three weeks since Sonic and co. have been in Holy Summit. It seemed that the rugged terrain and the natural environment did wonders for their wounds. Sonic could now run at full speed, Tails' slashes on his back were barely visible, and Amy and Emerald's bruises were fully healed. Emerald didn't seem to know what happened when he went out of control, so Sonic and Knuckles thought it would be better if they not told him. Emerald and Knuckles did a friendly spar everyday, while Sonic did 1000 laps around Holy Summit to exercise his leg. Amy punched and hammered a torn and already battered Rouge doll that Knuckles kept, and Tails managed to set a new record by staying up in the air for two hours straight without having to land. They were indeed getting stronger, and it seemed that Knuckles' crowded house seemed to be emptier today.

"So, it's gonna be up to you four to make sure the Master Emerald doesn't come to harm, all right?" The four Chaotix nodded.

"We'll make sure no one messes with it!" Vector said.

"I shall do my best to make sure no unwanted guests reach your gem!" Espio added.

"All right, I'll protect your rock!" Mighty agreed.

"Yeah, what they said!" Charmy finished. "So where are you going again?" Vector pounded him on the head.

"Idiot! He said he's going with the others to find Chaos Emeralds!"

"Well, Sonic wants to find Shadow, and he said that the last time they fought Shadow was looking for them, and Tails saw on TV that the government is after Shadow, so him and Amy assume that they'll find the bat-girl and Omega!"

"And what about you?" Espio asked.

"You think I'm gonna let Emerald go so he can learn new tricks without my knowing? Besides, even I could use a good adventure, even if I'm traveling in a group!" The Chaotix agreed, and said their goodbyes.

"Ready to leave?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" Knuckles replied. "Let's go search for some Emeralds!"

"How do we know where to start?" Amy asked. Tails pointed to Emerald.

"Emerald can find them, after all, he IS the Green Emerald!" Everyone gasped.

"Excuse me?" Emerald asked. "Did I just hear you right?" Tails nodded.

"Yeah, don't you think it's all too coincidental? Emerald appearing where we left our cracked Emerald, and the green color, and not to mention the fact that he was affected by the Master Emerald's power, which has the ability to neutralize the abilities of the seven Emeralds!"

"But why did he come out of it?" Sonic asked. "I don't think creatures just pop out of jewels everyday!" Tails shrugged.

"Who knows?" He asked rhetorically. "All we know is that Emerald is, in a manner of speaking, a living, breathing, Chaos Emerald!" Everyone looked at Emerald, understanding the logic behind Tails' reasoning. Emerald closed his eyes, focusing hard on a target. He suddenly felt a strange attraction, as if something was calling to him!

"That direction!" Emerald said, pointing east. "I sense something over there!" Everyone gasped, wondering if Emerald was telling the truth or if he was just making crap up. Sonic shrugged, and headed east.

"Well, we nothing else to go on!" He admitted as he looked back at the others. He then dashed forward, out of his friends' sight in less than five seconds.

"How does he think we'll be able to catch up with him?" Knuckles asked angrily.

"He's just making sure everything's all right ahead!" Amy explained. "That way we won't get into any ambushes!"

"Whatever." Knuckles said, shrugging. "I just don't understand that hedgehog sometimes!"

"So where exactly is he now?" Rouge asked angrily. The officer just stepped back, threatened by the agent, despite her size.

"I-I-I don't know, we lost track of him a couple of days ago!" He admitted, knowing that wasn't the answer Rouge wanted to hear. Omega just tapped Rouge on the shoulder.

"Shadow is not our concern," He said. "Sonic and Eggman are the top priorities!" Rouge nodded, and looked over at the guard.

"You better know where he is by the time I get back unless you want to be scrubbing these floors for the rest of your life, because that's the only thing you'll be doing when I get through with you!"

"Yes sir, err.. ma'am!" The officer saluted. Rouge and Omega walked off, going to see the president.

"You failed me last time, but I don't want you to fail any longer!" The president boomed. "If Sonic won't agree; kill him!"

"Excuse me?" Rouge gasped. "Did you just say what I think you said?" Omega nodded in agreement.

"When Dr. Eggman hears of his archenemy's death, he will start to think that no one can stop him!" He explained. "He'll then reveal his location, making it easier to capture him!" The president nodded, and pointed to the door.

"GO NOW!" He boomed. "Stop wasting time standing here! I need my privacy!" Rouge stood up straight, and ran out the door, with Omega quickly following. The two of them walked down the hallway, and Rouge pulled out a pair of brass knuckles with two silver points on them. Omega looked down on the item.

"What is that for?" He asked. Rouge gave him a dead serious look.

"It's for you!" Rouge stated. "If you get all homicidal and reckless, these poles here will puncture your armor and send all of your systems offline! Think of it as a way of controlling you!"

"Do you really think that I will go out of control again?" He asked. "I was repaired, and only feel hostility towards Dr. Eggman!"

"Like you did last time?"

"That was different! I got carried away!" Omega and Rouge stayed silent after that, and the two of them didn't feel that their partners were suited for each other.

"The Emerald should be around in this area!" Emerald announced. They were in a thick patch of forest, with hollow trees and thorn bushes all over the place. "Too bad Sonic's still ahead of us!"

"We can do this without him!" Tails said, looking at Knuckles. "After all, we've got the world's best treasure hunter here!"

"Former best treasure hunter!" He corrected. "The last time I hunted treasure was around that ARK incident, and that was the Master Emerald shards!" Tails shrugged.

"Still, you should be able to help us search!" They all nodded, and split up to cover more ground.

"Come on little buddy, help me find you!" Emerald said, trying to home in on the exact location of the Chaos Emerald. But since he was so close, he felt a sharp feeling from the Emerald that was too hard to decipher. He dug around in the bushes, until he cut his finger.

"Where would the Emerald be?" Amy asked her self. Rather than look in the bushes and have the thorns tear her apart, he was going to look in the hollow trees, by slamming them with her hammer. If they were hollow, then they'd break and fall, but if they weren't they'd be fine. Her hammer struck a tree, breaking it to tiny pieces! Splinters flew everywhere, and Amy didn't see any sign of the Emerald. She sighed, until something crept up behind her. She turned around, and gasped.

"Where the heck would it be?" Knuckles pondered as he dug underground. He was able to sense a sharp and vague feeling from the Chaos Emeralds, but he lost his touch since then, and was a little rusty at finding anything. He popped up out of the ground for air, and noticed something gleaming. He walked over to the shining spot, and saw the Red Emerald! He tried to reach for it, but the thorns suddenly wrapped around him, trapping him! "DANG!"

Tails heard the yell from Knuckles, and flew down to check it out. He took to the air earlier so he could get a better view, but the trees and bushes made it impossible to see anything. He landed, to see Knuckles trapped in glowing red thorn vines! Tails looked past him, to see the Red Emerald, with a vine stuck in it! The Emerald seemed to be transferring its power to the vine, giving it life and mobility.

"What happened?" He asked Knuckles, whipping the vines off with his twin tails, but getting thorns on them in the process.

"I tried to reach for the Emerald, but those vines grabbed me!" He said, slightly embarrassed. Emerald came storming in, hearing the yell, too.

"That's the Emerald!" He yelled, running for the Chaos Emerald. Knuckles and Tails grabbed him before he could get too close, however.

"It's a trap!" Knuckles cried. "You'll only get yourself caught up in those vines!" Emerald tried to protest, but a loud shrieking sound came from afar.

"That was Amy!" Tails cried. "Something must have happened!" He started to fly, but the Red Emerald suddenly flashed, and the vines grabbed him!

"Tails!" Emerald cried. He summoned a green orb, and Rouge's whip appeared! He lashed at the vines, cutting them up, but more and more appeared.

"Oh no!" He yelled, as the vines grabbed him too. Knuckles was the next to get caught, and the three of them were trapped, helpless.

"Mwa Hahaha!" Cried an all too familiar voice. "It looks like you've fallen for another one of my brilliant traps!" Standing before them, was a hologram of Dr. Eggman.

"Eggman!" Knuckles yelled, trying to reach the hologram, but too caught up in the vines. "You tricked us!"

"That's right Knucklehead, and knowing you, it's no big surprise that you've fallen into a trap!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He yelled angrily. Tails sighed, knowing that Knuckles was the only person in the world who didn't know that he was gullible.

"What did you do with Amy?" Emerald asked, bringing the conversation back on track. "And how did you get your filthy hands on that Emerald, you filthy rotund piece of dog poo!"

"I just found the Emerald out of sheer luck!" He announced. "And for the girl, well let's just say she met an old friend and he's inviting her to my newest battleship, the Egg Fleet 2!" Eggman snapped his fingers, and a huge purple ship flew overhead, casting a dark shadow upon the land. The three just looked at the battleship with awe, and Emerald noticed that the Doctor had a lot of free time!

"What the heck is that thing?" Sonic asked as he saw the huge battle ship. He quickly ran to follow it, but he heard a shriek in Amy's voice. Realizing there was a damsel in distress, he increased speed, only to narrowly hit a tree. Sonic slowed down a bit, to prevent him from crashing, and jumped to the side of the tree, kicking off the side of it. This was definitely faster!

"As Sonic reached the thicker parts of the woods, he saw a hologram of Eggman fade away, and saw Emerald, Tails, and Knuckles trapped! He curled up into a ball, and used his sharp spines to make clean perfect cuts to set them free!

"What's with the radioactive vines?" He asked.

"The vines are being controlled by a Chaos Emerald in the center of the vines!" Tails yelled, swiping the vines with his tails. You have to hurry up and get it! Sonic nodded, and delivered another sonic spin right at the Emerald! The vines did nothing to protect the Emerald, and Sonic easily snatched it, with the vines letting go of the Chaos Emerald. The vines stopped glowing, and returned to their original color, dropping to the ground.

"That was easy!" Sonic said, holding the Red Emerald up for all to see. He tossed it to Knuckles. "Now wait here! I've got to save Amy!" He rushed off, leaving the three others in the dust.

Sonic ran all over the forest, but still found no sign of Amy. Either she disappeared, or she was kidnapped. He looked up at the large Egg Fleet, thinking she was there. _I've got to go up there! _He thought to himself. As if on cue, Tails, Emerald, and Knuckles flew above him, landing next to him. Tails held out his hand.

"Need a ride?" He asked. Sonic nodded.

"Sure would!" The four of them flew up towards the Egg Fleet, ready to rescue Amy, and put a stop to Eggman!

Shadow sat in silence, taking a good look at the Earth below. Using Chaos Control, Shadow transported him to his old home; ARK. The place where so many bad memories took place, but it was the only place where the government wouldn't look for him. He managed to install his Chaos Emerald into the power system, turning on all electricity, and take care of all the stray GUN robots that the government left. He had several things on his agenda now. Finding the Chaos Emeralds, wiping out Rouge and Omega, and finding the being that stole the Sky Emerald from him.

"I only have one Emerald, and I'm aware of the location of another," He said to himself. "I need to find the remaining Emeralds before the others do!" He still had to get Sonic's Emerald, but he was planning on getting that one last. He needed to gather all seven to execute his plan, and even then it wouldn't be easy. It seemed that he was just following his dreams, but he believed them before, as he did with the Gizoid, or Emerl.

"I wonder where they are…" Rouge asked out loud. Holy Summit was the last place they were seen at, and that was the place where Knuckles lived. Rouge found it particularly interesting that he'd abandon the Master Emerald to travel with them, but as Agents, they would get to the bottom of this. Rouge pounded on the door, and a green crocodile answered. It took a moment to recognize him, but Rouge eventually smirked.

"You're that one detective I met before!" It was hard to forget him, especially with the adventure they had before. When Rouge infiltrated an Eggman base, she found Shadow there. Omega then ambushed them, and they eventually settled their differences. Shadow couldn't remember a thing, and Eggman locked up Omega, the most powerful E-100 series robot because of his great power. They eventually fought their way to the Egg Fleet, and when they met up with Vector, Espio, Charmy, Amy, Cream, Big the Cat, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, they fought together to face a new version of Metal Sonic, who then transformed into the Metal Overlord. It took Super Sonic to stop him.

"What are you doing here?" Vector asked accusingly.

"Listen here, I'm an Agent for the government, and I'm here strictly to ask you a few questions!" she yelled back. "First question, did you meet up with Sonic the Hedgehog at any time?"

"Why should I tell you?" He asked defiantly. Rouge tripped him, pulled his arm behind his back, and dropped him to the ground on his belly. She twisted his arm, making Vector scream in pain.

"If you don't talk, I'll charge you with enough crimes to make you disappear for life!" She warned.

"This is police brutality!" Vector cried, shoving Rouge off. Rouge gained her balance, and placed her hand on her hips.

"And you've just assaulted an officer, resisted arrest, and on a more personal crime; TICKED ME OFF!" Rouge ran at Vector, and kicked him in the gut! Vector fell back, holding his gut from her metal boots.

"You wanna play rough, huh?" Vector asked. He whistled out as loud as he could, and Charmy and Espio came from within.

"I was wondering what all of that noise was!" Espio said. "It looks like we're facing these guys once again!"

"One… two… hey! Where's the third guy?" Charmy asked. Vector shrugged.

"Please…" Rouge muttered. "We don't need Shadow to beat you!" She turned to Omega. "Leave the alligator to me, you can handle the other two pests!" Omega nodded,

and jumped between Vector and the other two.

"I'm a crocodile!" Vector yelled angrily, charging at the bat. Rouge just back flipped, her foot striking Vector's jaw. Vector flew into the air, and landed on his back. Espio and Charmy just looked at Vector lying unconscious, the obvious underdog.

"Shall we engage in battle against our opponent?" Espio asked Charmy. Charmy just gave him a blank stare.

"What does that mean?" he asked. Espio sighed.

"Just attack the robot!" The two of them charged Omega, ramming him. Omega didn't even flinch, however.

"Your pathetic attempts in an offensive maneuver are futile!" Omega yelled.

"Why is everyone speaking so weird?" Charmy asked. He flew up, and tried to sting Omega, only to just make a shrieking sound from Charmy's stinger to Omega's armor, similar to nails on a chalkboard. Espio, Charmy, and Rouge covered their ears. Omega grabbed Charmy in mid-air, and squeezed him tight. Espio stood up, and threw several shuriken at the E-100 robot. The shuriken just bounced off, giving no result. Espio jumped into the air, and several leaves encircled him as a strong wind blew around him. When the wind stopped, there was no chameleon to be found! Omega just turned on his infrared sensors and was able to see Espio just the same. Omega threw an unconscious Charmy aside, smacked Espio across the face with a fierce backhand.

"You're no match for us!" Rouge bragged, just smirking at the remaining chameleon. "Knock him out, Omega!" Omega ran forward, and brought his colossal fist down on Espio. Espio rolled to the side, and stood up. He jumped into the air, became invisible, and Omega turned on his infrared sensors again, and leapt at Espio. Espio landed, and jumped back, avoiding Omega's punch. Omega swung his gargantuan arms at Espio, but the ninja was too quick to dodge the slow and heavy blows. Furious, Omega just opened his chest, and fired two missiles at Espio! The purple chameleon just threw two shuriken at them, and the missiles exploded in Omega's face!

"Looks like your advanced piece of technology can't beat me!" Espio said calmly. "That robot's just too slow!" Rouge smirked, and Omega charged at Espio, now using his tank-like treads at an incredible rate! The robot outran even Espio, and knocked him into the wall where Amy previously knocked Vector through. Espio didn't get go through it, though he did crack the wall a bit. Omega stood over him, ready to fire his machine guns at point-blank, but he was then lifted up and tossed to the side! Omega crashed to the ground, and a yellow armadillo with a red shell stood where Omega previously stood.

"I can understand why you didn't come to your shift, Espio!" Mighty said. "I was getting pretty worried!"

"Who is this?" Rouge demanded angrily. "I don't believe I've seen you before!" Mighty smirked.

"After Knuckles and us beat Metal Sonic (You'd have to play Knuckles' Chaotix for the Sega Genesis), I disagreed when Knuckles returned to the floating island and the rest decided to become detectives!" He explained. "I went out on adventure, but I met up with Knuckles when he came down here, and that's when he got the idea to hire the Chaotix to help him out!" Rouge just stared blankly at them, not really understanding.

"Long story short; he's an old friend!" Espio said. "Now shall we continue our bout?" Rouge smiled, and took to the air.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like wasting my time with you guys right now!" She yelled. "Let's go Omega!" Omega stood up, and after taking one final look at Mighty and Espio, he drove off, flowing Rouge.

"It seems that Knux is gonna have a at infestation!" Mighty joked. "And by the way, shouldn't you be getting to protecting the Emerald?" Espio nodded.

"Thank you for coming when you did!" He said, running off. Mighty picked up Vector and Charmy, and brought the two inside.

Preview:

Sonic: The Egg Fleet 2?

Tails: Why does Eggman build so much huge battleships?

Knuckles: I have a bad feeling about this!

Emerald: No time to jabber, we gotta take down this robot!

Tails: He looks really familiar!

Amy: HELP ME!

Sonic: Next time on Sonic Battle Adventures; **Upgrade; E-1000 Series!**


	7. The E1000 Series

I own only my original characters

Sonic Battle Adventures 

**Episode 7; Upgrade to the E-1000!**

Shadow sat in the ARK, thinking of several random thoughts. He turned on all thirty of his televisions, all on different news networks to see any reports of Chaos Emeralds. He chuckled to himself, thinking of one happy thought.

"I guess Sonic's not much a rival anymore!" He said to himself, with great satisfaction. He had trained hard, and with his new ability that taught him to harness a Chaos Emerald's energy to boost his speed and strength, he was practically unbeatable. He remembered the first time they met, back in Station Square…

_"It all starts with this," Shadow said, standing on the remains of the GUN Machine called Big Foot, which was just taken down by Sonic. Shadow ran through the city, escaping Military grasp. He went down to see the hedgehog that the police were blaming. He looked similar to him, but he really was too focused on the Green Emerald to care. "A jewel containing the ultimate power!" Sonic caught a glimpse of the Green Emerald, and gasped. _

_"That's the Chaos Emerald!" He forged his eyes into a deep scowl. "Now I see what's going on!" He said, pointing to the black and red hedgehog. "The military has mistaken me for the likes of you!" Shadow remained silent. _

_"So, where do you think you're taking that Emerald?" When Shadow didn't respond, Sonic got furious, and started to run towards him. "Say something, you fake hedgehog!" Shadow smirked, and held up the Emerald. _

_"CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled, harnessing the Emerald's power. Shadow instantly warped behind Sonic, but as another speed demon, the blue hedgehog could see his lightning fast movements. Shadow went on top of a nearby building, taking pleasure in the shock of Sonic. _

_"Wow, he's fast!" Sonic gasped. He then shook his head. "Wait, that's not his speed, he must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp!" _

_"My name is Shadow," The black and red hedgehog announced. "The world's most ultimate life form." _

_There's no time to play games; FAREWELL!" Shadow finished warping away. _

Shadow took pleasure in their first meeting, knowing who would have won if they did fight, but he was proven wrong over in the jungles of Prison Island.

_"Hey, that's-" Shadow looked over at the blue hedgehog with annoyance. He was on a tight schedule. _

_"That blue hedgehog again, of all places!" He yelled. Sonic pointed at him. _

_"I found you, faker!" _

_"Faker?" Shadow asked. "I think you're the fake hedgehog around here! You're comparing yourself to ME? Hah! You're not even good enough to be my fake!" Sonic growled, and dashed towards Shadow. Shadow didn't possess a Chaos Emerald, so he couldn't use his Chaos Control to get away! _

_"I'll make you eat those words!" He yelled, nearing Shadow. Shadow assumed a fighting position, and the two did battle against each other. _

The two fought pretty evenly, even though Shadow wanted to preserve his energy to hurry up and rescue Rouge from the Prison. She possessed three Chaos Emeralds; three vital parts of his plan. He then thought of the very first time they fought all out on the very same space colony Shadow was on now. Shadow was surprised to see Sonic, for Eggman trapped him in a capsule that exploded in space. Sonic did possess a fake Emerald, which had the same powers as a real Chaos Emerald. He used the fake Yellow Emerald to use Chaos Control.

_"You never cease to surprise me, blue hedgehog," Shadow said. "I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space." Sonic smirked. _

_"What can I say; I die hard!" Sonic bragged. Shadow hated that cocky attitude of his. _

_"I've never seen anyone able to use Chaos Control with a fake Emerald before, just what are you anyway?" The two started to pick up speed. _

_"What you see is what you get!" Sonic said. "I'm just a guy that loves adventure; I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" _

_"I see," Shadow said as they went at full speed. "But you know I can't let you live. Your adventuring days are coming to an end!" _

In that battle, Sonic managed to beat Shadow. Sonic threw the fake Emerald into the Eclipse Cannon, and all of Shadow's plans failed. Little did they know, however, that Shadow would later use all seven Chaos Emeralds along with Sonic to transform into Super Sonic and Super Shadow, and defeat the Final Hazard, the prototype for project Shadow. Shadow smirked, but then sensed a strange source of Chaos Emerald back on Earth! He picked up his Silver Emerald, and he warped to the Mystic Ruins.

"So, how do expect we get in?" Tails asked. They were facing the thick metal hide of the Egg Fleet, but Knuckles just smirked.

"Like this!" He yelled, driving his hard fists into the metal. It busted open, and Knuckles was able to smash it up some more so they could fit in the Fleet.

"Never mind," Tails replied. He looked around, wondering where to go. "Where exactly do you think Eggman's holding Amy?" Sonic shrugged.

"I don't know, but I suggest we split up our forces!" He said. "Two of us search for Amy, while the other two go get Eggman!"

"Leave Eggman to us!" Emerald said, patting Knuckles on the back. "Our fists would be good for smashing us robots, and I'm pretty sure Knuckles would want to get back at Eggman for trapping him so easily!"

"That's not funny…" He muttered, pushing the green creature's hand away. "But he's right. Take Tails and get Amy so we can get outta here! And you might need this, too!" Knuckles tossed the Red Emerald to Sonic, and he snatched it up.

"Right!" Sonic said, grabbing Tails' arm. The two blasted off with sonic speed, leaving the two fighters behind to do some major damage.

"So how do you think we should find Eggman?" Emerald asked.

"I say we start smashing things up so he'll come here himself!"

"AMY!" Sonic and Tails yelled, trying to find the captive hedgehog. "Where are you?" After hearing no reply, the two looked at each other, and tried to come up with some plan. Suddenly, several orange rotund robots came popping out of the doors behind them! The orange robots had thin arms and legs, and it was amazing that their legs could allow them to even walk, despite their slow and clumsiness.

"These are my Eggbots!" A hologram of Eggman said, appearing out of the walls. "They are fairly weak, but very quick to make, giving them great power in numbers!" The robots charged at Sonic and Tails, but the two of them just yawned. Tails whacked one with his twin tails, knocking it into other Eggbots, who in turn crashed into others.

"Leave them to me!" Tails said, pointing forward. "It seems that Eggman doesn't want us going any further!" Sonic nodded. Tails pulled out a walkie-talkie, and threw it to Sonic.

"I'll call you when everything's clear!" Tails said.

"Sure you'll be all right?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tails asked. "After all of the training I did, I could handle twice as much of these!" Sonic smirked, and ran off, smashing his way through the Eggbots. The Eggbots just looked at Tails, ready to exterminate the intruder that dared to remain. Tails made mincemeat out of them, and soon they all either retreated or were destroyed. The Eggbots' armor wasn't that strong. Suddenly, a larger robot fell from the roof! He looked like an E-100 series robot (Like E-102 Gamma or E-101 Beta MK I), except that this robot's color was green. He had a metal bar that pointed outward, but then pointed forward, making an L shape that reached farther than its hands. At the end of the bars, were buzz saws, and they looked like they were recently sharpened. He had two jet boosters on the side of his legs, and had a dual cannon on each hand.

"I am known as E-1000," He announced in a monotone voice. "Codenamed Alpha, by Master Robotnik." Alpha raised his guns up. "I have been programmed to destroy all intruders!" He opened fire, and Tails was barely able to dodge the bullets. Alpha didn't seem to have much accuracy, as he just fired randomly. When Tails tried to fly in for close-range combat, Alpha simply turned on his saws, and slashed at Tails. Tails couldn't seem to get close, and he had no way of attacking from a distance!

"How can I beat him?" Tails asked himself. He continued to fly around, dodging the cannon fire.

"Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, FIFTY!" Knuckles yelled, smashing the Eggbots to pieces. "I win!" Emerald, still on forty-three, just growled.

"No fair, they seemed to just line up for you!" He yelled. "I want a rematch!" Knuckles shrugged.

"How about we make it seventy-five?" Before Emerald could agree, the Eggbots started to retreat! Knuckles and Emerald were disappointed, for they were only starting to warm up.

"Oh man, I can't get a rematch!" Emerald complained. Knuckles' attitude was apparently rubbing off on him. But when all of the Eggbots retreated, the two saw why. They were giving a different robot room to fight. He dropped from the ceiling, and glared at the two small creatures. He was a tan robot, humanoid in shape, with two big shields instead of hands. The shields possessed a red orb in the center of each one. He wore a dark-brown cape around his shoulder, and had a large metal horn sticking from his head. On the shield, there were little blades about the size of a dagger. He apparently used those as an offense.

"I am known as E-1017," He announced in a low monotone voice. "Codenamed Sigma, by Master Robotnik." Sigma, meant to be a defensive fighter, raised his shields up over his face. "You may attack me when you please."

"My pleasure!" Knuckles said, cracking his fists. Emerald grabbed him on the shoulder, and shook his head.

"Let me take this guy on!" He said. "I have a pretty good plan!" Knuckles just stared at him, then at Sigma.

"Fine, but if it looks like you're going down, I'll be taking charge!" He said. Emerald nodded, and faced the tan robot.

"Lets do this!" He yelled, running at Sigma. Sigma stood his ground, ready to defend. Emerald raised his right fist, and slammed it down on the red jewel on the left shield! The orb simply radiated a pink light, and electrocuted Emerald!

"AAH!" he yelled, pulling his fist back, and then blowing on the smoking glove. "What happened?"

"If a being comes in contact with this orb, their life force and stamina will be sucked away, leaving them in a position for me to attack." Sigma explained. Knuckles thought that Sigma was holding something back, because it would be pretty stupid to announce your best technique right at the start of the battle. Sigma floated back on a pair of hidden jet boots, and Emerald seemed even more furious.

"Don't think I'm gonna just drop dead!" He yelled, concentrating. His left fist then grew outward, until a mimic of Sigma's shield was miniaturized to Emerald's size. "I'm just gonna play it safe and go a little on the defensive side myself!" Sigma took notice of Emerald's ability, and analyzed it for Dr. Eggman to see after it disposed of the two.

"Interesting…" He said. "It seems that this being can copy special traits of his opponents!" Emerald smirked.

"That's right, and now I'm gonna wipe you out!" he said, charging at the tan robot. The green warrior used his shield to knock away Sigma's right shield, leaving an open spot to attack! But as soon as Emerald was about to strike, a missile shot right at him, harming both Emerald and Sigma! Emerald was sent sprawling backwards, while Sigma used his jet boots to gain balance and hover back. Emerald struggled to stand, but when he did, he almost collapsed.

"Pathetic organic!" Sigma yelled. "You can't even take one of my weakest explosives!" Emerald smirked, and Sigma then heard a cracking sound. Sigma looked at his right shield, and the orb started to crack! The orb shattered completely, leaving a large indentation on Sigma's right shield!

"I'm just gonna take out your other one!" Emerald yelled, flying at Sigma. Sigma shoved both of his shields toward its side, and fired a grenade at Emerald! Emerald put up his shield, blocking the explosion, but a large flash of light blinded him! It was a light grenade! When Emerald and Knuckles could see again, Sigma was nowhere to be found.

"Coward!" Knuckles said. "He couldn't win, so he turned tails and ran!" Emerald smirked.

"I'd say that about makes up for about seventy-five Eggbots, don't it?" He asked. Knuckles smirked, and nodded.

"Let's go find the others!"

"Someone help me!" Amy cried within the confines of her laser cage. She didn't dare touch the lasers. Her hammer had been taken away, leaving her even more vulnerable. She sat down, looking at the familiar guard, and the unfamiliar one. The familiar one was one she knew well. He was red and black, with wheels on the back of his legs and a cannon replacing his right hand. His large black feet clanked on the ground when he was pacing back and forth, looking for any intruders. "Gamma, what happened to you?" Gamma turned his head towards her, and his red dots on his visor seemed to sharpen. The other one, looked exactly like a Phi; Dr. Eggman's version of Emerl. She was a light shade of pink, with a dark red bowtie on the back of her head. She also possessed a pink hammer, similar to Amy's. It had blades surrounding the edges of the blunt ends, however, and they could spin around to cut things.

"I am known as E-1002 Gamma," He corrected. "I have been restored by Dr. Eggman, as his elite crew!"

"And I am known as E-1015 Phi; the last and strongest of Dr. Robotnik's Phi ever created!" She spoke in a female monotone voice, seeming to sound like her appearance. Amy was trapped in a large dome-shaped room, with a large object spinning around them. This was the center of the engine, a place where it would be improbable that any living being could make it in or out of this room.

"Why did you capture me anyway?" She asked angrily.

"Because you were meant to be bait for Sonic the Hedgehog!" Gamma replied. "Dr. Eggman has set a trap, and if they don't escape in five minutes, they will be destroyed in the self-destruction in this Egg Fleet!" Amy gasped.

"He'd really go that far to destroy Sonic?" Amy gasped.

"Dr. Eggman fears Sonic," He explained. "He will do anything to get rid of him, even if it means he was to destroy his entire arm-"

"GAMMA!" Phi yelled, cutting the E-1000 off. "DO NOT REVEAL MASTER ROBOTNIK'S SECRET DATA!" Gamma seemed to sigh, and nodded. Amy was wondering why Gamma was being so different than before. First he was nice, then when they met again he was with Eggman. Now he seemed to be wanting to give her private information, a subtle form of support.

"Sensors indicate that a creature is nearing at an incredible rate," Gamma said. "Creature most likely to be Sonic the Hedgehog." Phi nodded, and prepared her hammer. Gamma loaded his cannon, and the two of them faced the door. Amy sucked in for breath, preparing for a distraction.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed at her highest and loudest screech. The sound echoed through the room, catching both robots off guard. They flinched at the howl, but only got a certain blue hedgehog's attention. Sonic kicked the door down, landed, and rammed right into Phi. She fell back, but flipped back to her feet. She ran at Sonic, and swung her hammer down, but Sonic dodged the blow, ran around Phi, and kicked her in the back! Gamma aimed at Sonic, and fired! Sonic ducked, and the attack struck Phi! Sonic smirked, prepared for a Sonic spin, and rammed Gamma in the body! Gamma fell back, injured. Sonic looked at his ten-second accomplishment, and smirked.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled, interrupting Sonic's basking in glory.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We have to get out of here!" She warned. "This place is gonna blow!" Gamma lifted his arm up, preparing for one final shot, and fired at the computer consol, inches above Sonic's head. The laser cage deactivated, freeing Amy. Sonic looked over at Gamma, and smiled.

"You're not so bad!" He whispered to himself. "Maybe I should take it easier on him next time!" Amy looked around for a bit, and gasped.

"Where's my hammer?" She panicked. Sonic breakfell.

"How am I supposed to know?" He asked. "Wait right here!" Sonic ran off, leaving Amy behind. About three minutes later, Sonic returned with her prized Piko Piko Hammer.

"I love you so much, Sonic!" Amy yelled, grabbing her hammer, and then Sonic. Sonic managed to break free of her grasp.

"We have to get Knuckles, Tails, and Emerald before this place blows!" He yelled. He grabbed Amy's hand, and ran off!

"It is time to die, little fox!" Alpha yelled as he aimed straight at Tails, who fell to the ground. Tails put up a great fight in dodging, but was eventually hit, incapacitating his twin tails. Tails closed his eyes preparing for the worst, but remembered about a little weapon he created! He pulled back his glove a bit, revealing a red metal wristband. He pressed down on the band, and it suddenly transformed into a laser cannon, surrounding the fox's entire hand! Alpha was momentarily distracted, giving Tails a perfect shot. He fired, and the ball struck Alpha straight in the "face", blasting him on the ground! Alpha's red dots on his visor started to dim, but then faded away, void of life and light. Just then, Tails heard something approaching, and aimed his cannon towards the creatures. Tails saw two familiar shadows, and put his cannon away.

"Hey Tails!" Knuckles said. "Where's Sonic?"

"He went ahead while I dealt with this guy!" Tails said, jerking his thumb at the lifeless Alpha. Knuckles and Emerald just stared amazed.

"YOU beat that guy?" Knuckles asked in shock. Tails nodded.

"Yep!" Tails pulled out a walkie-talkie, and spoke into it. "Sonic, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, buddy!" Sonic replied on the other side. "I've got Amy and ready to bust out of here!"

"But isn't this place gonna blow soon?" Amy yelled in fear. "Why are you being so calm?" Tails, Emerald, and Knuckles' jaws dropped.

"This place is going to blow up?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep," Was Sonic's reply. "You three just get outta here, I'll manage to get out a different way!"

"Why don't you just come to us?" Tails asked. There was silence, but Sonic cleared his throat.

"Well… I'm uh, sorta lost!" Tails sighed out of disappointment, and just put the walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"Roger," Tails put it away, and pointed to the wall. Knuckles and Emerald nodded, and smashed their way through the wall. The air sucked them out violently, but it was better than being blown to a million pieces. Out of the Egg Fleet, The three looked around, searching for any sign of their blue friend.

"Where is he?" Emerald asked. "He'll get killed!"

"He'll be fine!" Knuckles replied. "He's survived far worse than this!" Tails wondered what he was talking about, but remembered about his special ability.

"Let's hope so!"

"Look Froggy!" The rotund purple cat cried. "I found a shiny thing!" His polliwog pal hopped over to him, and the two of them started at the Purple Emerald. Big picked it up, and shrugged.

"Ribbi"! Froggy cried. Big nodded.

"You're right, let's get back to fishing!" Big cast his lure into the water, and suddenly, a figure moved toward them, giving Big bad vibes.

"Who're are you?" he asked. The black and red hedgehog, though about a sixth of his size, looked threatening to Big.

"I've come for your Chaos Emerald." He said coldly. "Give it to me, or you will pay the consequences!" Big gave Shadow a blank stare, registering that he understood not a word.

"What did you say?" He asked. Shadow sighed. He didn't like communicating with anyone, let alone idiots.

"That purple thing in your hand, give it to me or I make you hurt!" He said, a little frustration in his voice. Suddenly, a bullet zipped by Shadow's head, striking the water!

"That goes for you too, Shadow!" Omega yelled. Rouge snorted a laugh.

"We try to find Sonic, we come up with Shadow, and a Chaos Emerald!" She cried. "Today's my lucky day!" Shadow smirked.

"I wouldn't exactly say that meeting me is very lucky, or at least good luck!" Rouge and Omega stood their ground, knowing that Shadow was dangerous in battle, especially when he was given a reason to fight. Omega lifted his arms, and fired bullets straight at him!

"The last shot was a warning; I'll have much better accuracy!" He yelled, and the battle begun.

"WE'RE LOST?" Amy yelled. Sonic stepped back.

"Don't worry, I can get us out in a heartbeat!" Amy looked curious, and Sonic pulled out the Red Emerald. "You might want to hold on to me!" Amy smiled, and grabbed Sonic's hand. Sonic felt fairly uncomfortable, but he went through with it anyway.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled, gathering as much energy as he could. Sonic and Amy were sucked into a void of chaos energy, and disappeared from the Egg Fleet. Ten minutes later, the huge battleship in the sky exploded from the inside, and the metal fragments flew all over Prison Island. The abandoned island took even more damage from Eggman.

When Sonic and Amy finally stopped, The two of them fell to the ground, falling through several trees. The two of them hit the ground hard, rubbing their aches and pains. Soon the two of them had enough sense to realize their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Amy asked. She looked around at the jungle area, and could hear some faint fighting in the distance. What was going on?

"I hear a party going on!" Sonic said weakly, struggling to stand up. He tried to remain standing, but collapsed out of exhaustion.

"SONIC!" She yelled. "What happened?"

"I think I overdid it by carrying a passenger," He said. "Chaos Control takes a lot more out of me than I thought!" With Sonic weak, and Shadow and Omega nearby, can Amy even stand as a defense against them? Or will the combatants face a challenge on their own…

Preview:

Shadow: It looks like you're fighting on my home turf now!

Rouge: Give us the Chaos Emerald!

Omega: No, give ME the Chaos Emerald!

Froggy: Ribbi!

Big: FROGGY!

Sonic: Next time on Sonic Battle Adventures, Battle Aboard the ARK; Shadow vs. Rouge vs. Omega vs. Big! Don't miss it!


	8. Battle Aboard the ARK

**I own only my original characters**

**Sonic Battle Adventures**

**Episode 8: Battle Aboard the ARK!**

"TAKE THIS!" Shadow yelled as he fired a blast of yellow chaos energy at Omega and Rouge. Rouge flew out of the way, and Omega took the attack head on! The attack didn't deliver any damage to the metal agent, shocking Shadow.

"Ha, ha, ha…" He laughed. "My newer upgrades can take even the strongest of attacks!" He yelled. "In fact, my power competes with your Super Shadow form!" Shadow gasped, and Omega fired at Shadow! Shadow ran out of the way, thinking of a way to get a hit on Omega. Shadow jumped into the air, jumped off a tree, and kicked Omega in the head. Omega didn't feel a thing, and grabbed Shadow's leg!

"You're mine!" the black and red hedgehog cried. He raised his Emerald, and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" The warp of energy sent Omega's new armor shattering away, weakening Omega to about the strength when he faced Sonic and Tails. Omega fell back, lying on the ground. Shadow smirked.

"I've developed an ability to use a Chaos Emerald to my will," Shadow explained, way up in the air. "I can also now use Chaos Control as a short range explosion of energy, while I teleport away!" Suddenly, a whip came from above, and knocked the Silver Emerald out of Shadow's hand!

"So if I remove your Chaos Emerald, you'll be about as strong as Sonic?" Rouge asked, nearing the falling hedgehog. Shadow scowled, but nodded. He didn't like being called equal to Sonic, though it was true. The Silver Emerald landed far away, and Shadow kicked Rouge in the gut! He flipped in the air, landed safely in the air, and saw two missiles heading for him! Shadow gathered some energy in his fingertips, and fired his Chaos Spear at the missiles. He ran at Omega, careful to dodge the bullets that were being fired at him.

"If you're as strong as Sonic, I'll be able to defeat you!" Omega yelled. Shadow smirked.

"You really didn't know?" Shadow asked.

"Know what?" Shadow neared Omega, and slammed his foot into the robot's face. Omega stepped back, and his hand went directly in front of Shadow's face.

"You didn't know that Sonic was holding back on you?" He asked in disbelief. "And I thought you were a machine!" Omega became furious.

"What reason would he have to hold back?" He asked angrily.

"Simple; he's Sonic," Rouge replied behind Shadow. She tried to kick him, but Shadow ducked and her foot struck Omega's arm, sweeping it to the side. Shadow jumped into the air, kicked Rouge in the face, while using his other air shoe to fire his jets at Omega. The bat and robot were knocked back, and Shadow just smiled.

"Pathetic!" He said. He heard a clapping sound from behind, and saw Big applauding his performance.

"HOORAY!" Big yelled. "That was awesome!" Omega sat up, and aimed his hand at Big.

"Don't interfere!" He yelled, firing a single bullet at Big. He shot went to his shoulder, shooting a certain frog. Froggy rolled to the ground, bleeding.

"FROGGY!" Big yelled as he picked up his friend. "NOOO!" He gently placed Froggy down, and stared angrily at Omega. He ran at him with surprising speed, enraged by the robot's actions. Omega fired a bullet at his stomach, but it just bounced off!

"How can this be?" Omega asked, firing the rest of his bullets into Big. The bullets had the same result of the last, and Big slammed into Omega! Big grabbed his arm, swung him around, and slammed his head on the ground. Big slammed his fist into Omega's face, and repeated it several times. Shadow looked at the dying frog, and just stared at it with pity. _I can't just let an innocent creature die… _He thought. _After all, I failed with Maria…_

Shadow walked over to the creature, and grabbed the Purple Chaos Emerald. He transferred his Chaos Energy into the Emerald, and pointed the Emerald at Froggy. The Emerald sent a shot of energy into Froggy's wound, and the wound healed completely. Shadow became a little dizzy, and Rouge watched with amazement.

"Who is Shadow anyway…" She muttered to herself. "At first he seems like a cold, heartless villain, and then he goes to save the world by almost killing himself. Then he threatens to take lives, and saves one!" Shadow turned towards Big and the pummeled Omega, and tapped the purple cat on the shoulder. Big turned around, and pointed to the frog hopping happily towards him.

"FROGGY!" He yelled, hugging his best friend. The two had a cuddling moment, and then Big set the living frog down. He pointed towards Omega, and said, "You still did a bad thing!" Omega sat up, punched Big in the face, and watched the purple cat roll back. Shadow decided to use the distraction to escape, and held up his new Chaos Emerald. He'd have to come back for his other one later.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled as he prepared to warp back to ARK. Suddenly, Rouge's whip grabbed his wrist, getting the attention of the two fighting behemoths. Omega rammed Shadow, and Big grabbed Omega's arm. At that instant, the four were transported!

"OW!" Amy yelled as the silver object landed on her head. She pulled out her hammer, ready to defend her Sonic.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, lying back on a tree. Amy looked around for a bit, and gasped.

"I-I-I-it's a Chaos Emerald!" She cried. Sonic yelped.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. Amy picked it up, and showed it to Sonic. "That's Shadow's Emerald!" Amy was the one to be shocked.

"Shadow's?" She gasped. "He isn't the type to just forget about a Chaos Emerald! Something must have happened to him!" Sonic struggled to stand up, but he brushed himself off.

"Without Chaos Control, he can't be too far away!" He cried, excited. "I've been waiting for this!" He slammed his fist into his palm, and started to walk away. After about ten steps, he collapsed, no longer able to walk.

"You still haven't recovered!" Amy said. "After you're better, you can chase after Shadow!"

"But I-"

But nothing," She replied angrily. "Even if you did find him, do you think Shadow's gonna waste his time fighting a hedgehog that can barely walk?" Sonic gave in, knowing that he had come so close to getting a rematch.

"I'm gonna get soon enough…" He muttered to himself, happy that he was at least on the right track.

"So, you just had to come up here, didn't you!" Shadow yelled angrily. "You've no right to be here!"

"We're government agents!" Rouge replied. "We do whatever we want!" Big just looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked. "AND WHERE'S FROGGY?" Shadow sighed.

"You have gotten me very mad!" He warned the three of them. "I think I'll vent physically!" He ran at Omega, slammed his fist into his metal chest, kicked him, and jumped off him towards Rouge. Rouge lashed her whip at Shadow, but the black and red hedgehog grabbed the end, tugged the whip towards him, knocking Rouge off balance. Shadow was about to strike her, but she put her foot forward, knocking Shadow in the face!"

_Everybody tries to be straight, but things are still unchanged._

"Don't think just because you're the ultimate life form you'll win!" She yelled. "I'm the world's greatest thief, and Omega's Eggman's strongest robot, with upgrades from the government!" Shadow smirked.

_It's useless to resist; their efforts will be wasted._

"You won't catch me off guard again!" He yelled as he fired a Chaos Spear at her. Rouge was struck by the attack, sending her into the glass wall. She slid down the wall, and slumped to the ground. "Pathetic bat, she did- OOF!" Omega struck Shadow in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Shadow rolled on the ground, flipped up, and fired a Chaos Spear at him. Omega fired a missile at the attack, and the two canceled each other out. Shadow dashed toward Omega, while he fired several bullets at Shadow. Shadow dodged them all, but his speed was cut in half due to the dodges. Omega took this chance to smash him in the face, slamming him against the wall. Shadow jumped from the wall, and delivered a kick to Omega's chest. Omega stepped back, and threw his fist downward at Shadow. Shadow jumped back, only to be kicked in the back by Rouge. Shadow fell to the ground, while Rouge placed a pair of handcuffs on him.

_Head straight for your goal by any means, for there's a door you've never opened._

"As much as we're friends, I still have to do my job!" She said. She picked up the Purple Emerald that Shadow dropped due to her last kick, and stared at the jewel. Shadow stood up, and let out a "humph".

_There is a window you have never seen, get there, no matter how long it takes._

"Like I said before; you wouldn't catch me off guard again!" He yelled, destroying the cuffs with his Chaos Spear. Shadow punched her in the face, but Rouge remained in the air, waiting for Shadow's next attack. Instead, the attack came from Omega! His punch in the back knocked her on the ground, and she dropped the Chaos Emerald. Omega picked it up, and Rouge just stared at Omega.

Oh dark, the darkness that dozes the dusk, throw it all away 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She asked angrily. Omega let out a laugh.

_No one can break you, nobody can tear you, you live an endless life forever._

"Simple, I am serving Master Robotnik!" Omega cried. "The wonderful doctor has reprogrammed me, and created me to serve him fully!" He aimed his gun at Rouge. "You have been a very bad partner, and for that you must be punished!" He was about to fire, but Big jumped in the way, and hit Omega to the ground!

Oh dark, the darkness that dozes the dusk, throw it all away 

"You're a bad guy!" Big yelled unnecessarily. Omega threw Big off, and Big just stood up, and faced Omega angrily.

You see a light, wherever you go, you have to face it again and again… 

"AND YOU HAVE ANNOYED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Omega yelled. "FIRE FULL ARSENAL!"

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled, shooting the missiles before they even left his body. The explosion blasted Omega so hard; he slammed into the wall, and remained inactive! Shadow panted from the exhausting battle. His carrying three passengers a long distance with Chaos Control and all of his Chaos Spears and his healing that frog didn't help much either. Shadow went down to his knees, and panted harder. The sweat was pouring down his face. Shadow felt like he would collapse, but he's faced harder before.

"That was amazing!" Rouge yelled. "I didn't know you were so strong!" She walked up to Shadow, and attempted to pull the hedgehog up, but the ultimate life form refused any help from her, and slapped her hand away. Shadow stood up, and walked over to Omega. He tried to pick the Chaos Emerald from his limp hand, but the hand tightened, and threw Shadow across the room! Omega jumped into the air, and smashed his fist into Shadow's gut!

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" He roared, kicking Shadow across the room. Rouge jumped into the air, and did a forward flip kick on top of Omega's head. Omega wasn't phased by the attack, and smashed the back of his hand into her, knocking her against a wall. Now it was Big's turn. Big punched Omega in the chest, but Omega quickly retaliated by bringing his large metal knuckles into the rotund cat's belly. The punch knocked he wind out of Big, and Omega knocked him out by kicking him in the face. Shadow, Rouge and Big struggled to stand, but when the three managed to rise to their feet, a rumbling sensation was sent through the ARK!

"What was that?" Rouge asked. Omega chuckled.

"That would be Eggman's robots boarding," He said. "When I arrived on ARK, I sent out a distress signal. I will be leaving now, I'd like to let you live with your defeat. And go tell the president about this; Omega's now with Master Robotnik and has stolen a Chaos Emerald! HAHAHA! By the way, I'm no longer 123-Omega. I'm not E-1023 Omega!" The walked off, leaving with the Chaos Emerald.

When Shadow, Rouge, and Big watched the huge ship leave the ARK, they just stood there in defeat.

"Shadow, you wouldn't happen to have any communication systems in this colony, would you?" Shadow pointed to a computer consol, and Rouge practically scrambled to it.

"It won't have much power, so make sure your message is important yet short." He warned. Rouge nodded.

"This is Agent Rouge reporting from ARK!" She called into it. "The ultimate life form is currently in my custody, but I have no way of returning to Earth. I am located on the space colony ARK. Repeat; I am located on the space colony ARK. She message cut off, and she sighed.

"How long do you think they'll get here?" Big asked. Rouge shrugged.

"They'll probably get here soon, since I did report that I placed THE ultimate life form under arrest!"

"You have?" Shadow asked. Rouge winked.

"Well, you can't escape right now, can you?" Shadow shook his head. Rouge then snapped her fingers.

"Do you think you can still use your chaos energy to energize this, I still have a couple of calls I need to make!"

"Why's that?"

"There's only one way Omega could have been reprogrammed, and that's by someone within the government!" She explained. "I need to call for some… help."

"Really? Who?" Rouge sighed.

"You're gonna have to make one call, because they'll probably hang up on me if they heard my voice…" Shadow shrugged. He gathered a little energy for his Chaos Spear, and sent it into the computer. The computer became energized, and Rouge picked up the communicator. She dialed a number, and got the call transferred.

"Hello, this is Agent Rouge calling so because there is an internal investigation going on!" Said. She nodded a couple of times, and she was listening to whoever was on the other line. She explained what happened on ARK, and told them to investigate on who reprogrammed Omega. She then asked for a number, and five minutes later she nodded and turned off the communicator.

"So who are you calling anyway?" Shadow asked.

"I need to call some investigators that are outside of the government, so they won't know an investigation's going on!" She explained. "I just called some agents I can trust, but the other guys don't trust me, so I need you to hire them for me!" She held the Communicator to Shadow, and Shadow took it. He put it on a loudspeaker mode, and Rouge dialed the Number.

"Hello, this is the Chaotix detective agency, how may I help you?" Vector responded after three rings.

"Hello, I'd like to hire you for a job," The voice on the other line said. Vector's eyes lit up.

"And how much would are you offering?" He asked.

"I work for the government, how much do you want?" the voice asked.

"We should discuss that after the job has been completed."

"Very well, go to the Station Square train station, and you will find a duck, a bear, and a squirrel. Those three will debrief you on your mission. I don't have much time left. Goodbye."

Vector stood up, and looked at Mighty and Charmy.

"Come on boys, we're going on a mission!" He said.

"No you're not," Espio said walking through the door. "You still have the job of protecting the Master Emerald, but you can leave this mission to us. Just tell us what we have to do!"

About three hours later, Rouge and Shadow were facing the president.

"Why have you brought this criminal to my office?" He asked angrily. Rouge smirked.

"I told him about my mission, and he says he'll make a deal with you!" Rouge replied. The president looked curious.

"What kind of deal?" He asked.

"You want Sonic dead, don't you?" The president nodded. "Well then, let me go free, and I'll kill him for you!"

"No deal!" He said. Shadow shrugged.

"Whatever…" He muttered. "Rouge is your best agent, and she knows she can't take Sonic! And since you've lost Omega, Sonic could get away from everything you throw at him! Besides, he has a Chaos Emerald I want, and I could probably escape your pathetic prison if I wanted to!" The president sighed, knowing that this was the only way.

"Fine, you now are considered honorary agent Shadow and Rouge's temporary partner," He said. "But after this is over, and you commit one crime, I will deny this deal and send all charges back down on you, with the murder of Sonic the Hedgehog on you as well! I believe that will get you capital punishment!" Shadow shrugged again.

"Like you could possibly catch me!" With that all said, Shadow and Rouge walked out the door, giving our blue hero one more dangerous threat…

Preview:

Gamma: I will destroy you both!

Sonic: Oh no, I can't deal with these two!

Amy: Don't worry, I'll protect MY Sonic!

Knuckles: Why aren't we in this Episode?

Emerald: Beats me!

Tails: Next Time on Sonic Battle Adventures: E-1000 vs. E-1000! Don't miss it!

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter was so short. I thought about putting more action in, but if I did, then everyone would probably be dead from exhaustion. After all, who would wanna get sued by Shadow or Rouge?

B Boi: Actually, I did have a Sega Genesis. It's no longer hooked up. But I could play it if I wanted to, but I prefer Sonic Adventure 2 or Sonic Battle.

Shadow's Dark Angel: Thanks to you, I have one more review! Anyway, I'm glad you like my story!

Magnatron: Sorry, I didn't really read your profile page. If you want, I'll redo my story for you! (Not that you're actually reading this right now.)

Somebody that hasn't reviewed yet: Please, all I ask of you is taking like two minutes at the most out of your like to review my story! I'm beggin ya!


	9. E1000 vs E1000

I own only my original characters

Sonic Battle Adventures 

**Episode 9**

**Gamma's Betrayal; E-1000 vs. E-1000!**

"Very good Omega, you have brought me a much needed Chaos Emerald!" Eggman said, looking at his seven different colored containers. They were blue, aqua (sky blue), red, purple, green, yellow, and silver. One for each Chaos Emerald. The only full container was the purple one; the one that Omega stole.

"Thank you Master Robotnik; I must always do my best to serve you!" Omega said, bowing. "May I have permission to go to the repair room and repair my injuries? I was dealt a lot of damage because of the three I faced." Eggman nodded, and Omega exited the room. He looked at Gamma, Phi, Sigma in disgust.

"Give me one good reason not to scrap you for losing the Red Emerald!" Eggman yelled. "I told you when Sonic came up with the Emerald, take it from him, escape, and watch him burn!" He sat down in his floating chair, and came close to pressing a button. He always threatened to press the button before, but no one knew what it was for.

"Master Robotnik, I encountered an unknown being with incredible capabilities," Sigma explained. "He had a considerable amount of Chaos Energy, and if all of his potential power was brought out, he probably would have destroyed the entire ship in approximately three minutes and thirteen seconds, sir." Eggman became curious, and nodded.

"Very well, it was obvious that I didn't prepare you enough, Sigma. But what about you two, Gamma and Phi?"

"Master Robotnik, Sonic the Hedgehog's speed, strength, and all around skill has increased greatly," Phi apologized. "According to the data you gave us last time, his skill has increased by thirty percent. It was obvious that he did a considerable amount of training." Eggman sighed, and waved his hands away.

"Very well, Phi, Sigma, you may leave," After doing so, a different E-1000 appeared. It looked like metal gorilla, and it's dark-brown metal and the black feet and fists almost made it look real. He had a large indentation in his chest, where his special ability was used. "This is E-1014 Omicron," He greeted. "He will be assisting you in your next mission,"

"Yes, Master Egg- Robotnik," Gamma said. "What is our mission?"

"According to our spy bots, Sonic is injured, and is in the possession of the Silver and Red Emeralds. His only defense is that little girl that chases him around all the time!"

"Amy…" Gamma said.

"All you need to do is get rid of her, grab the Chaos Emeralds, and bring Sonic to me," Eggman finished. "I would like to kill him personally!" He thought about the joy he would find when he tortured and slaughtered his blue nemesis.

"Yes, Master Robotnik," Omicron replied in a deep, gruff tone.

"So, this is the wonderful big city!" Charmy said excitedly. "Can we go get some hot dogs?" Mighty shook his head.

"Maybe we can get those dogs while the Agents we meet explain our case," Mighty said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Espio said.

"But I'm starving!" Charmy complained. The two ignored their friend, and stepped out of the train. There they saw three figures holding up a cardboard sign, saying "Chaoticks" The name was misspelled.

"That would be us!" Espio said, walking over to the three figures. He took the time to get a description of them. They were made up of a polar bear, a squirrel, and a duck. The polar bear seemed to have a responsible vibe from him, just like the squirrel. The duck just gave off a maniacal sign. Like he would blow the place up with one dirty look.

"You must be the Chaotix," The polar bear said. "My name's Bark, and the squirrel her is Ray and the duck is Bean." Bark had yellowish-white fur with white fur on his chest. He had a lime green scarf. He had brown mittens with a yellow horizontal stripe and a red stripe around the wrist. He also had an orange hat with a red bottom and holes on the side so his ears could poke through. His shoes were dark brown, with a yellow and red stripe. He had long yellow hair that went down halfway down his back.

"Hiya!" Ray said. Ray had bright yellow fur, white gloves and a beige belly. He had red steel-tipped shoes with silver soled, and a white stripe on them like Sonic's. He had a long curved tail, like most flying squirrels. Ray had a little yellow mess of hair on the back of his head, too. Ray tapped Bean on the shoulder, and the duck just jumped a little.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Bean!" Bean had green feathers, an orange beak with matching legs. He had white gloves, and red shoes with a white stripe. He had a red bandana around his neck, and purple eyes. He had two large green feathers for a tail.

"Don't mind him, he just doesn't like being without his explosives for any period of time," Bark explained.

"Hey, I feel like I'm naked!" He replied in a defensive voice. "This is why I don't like being in public places!"

"Can we get some hot dogs already?" Charmy asked.

"It's okay," Espio said, ignoring Charmy. "My name is Espio, member of the Chaotix."

"And I'm Mighty, the strongest member of the Chaotix!"

"I'm Charmy, the hungriest member of the Chaotix!" It was getting to the point where Mighty was about to smack Charmy across the head, but decided against it.

"And he's a detective?" Ray asked. Espio shrugged.

"Actually, he's more of a mascot," He said.

"Hey, the little energetic dude's great for advertising!" Mighty explained. Bark nodded.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm kinda hungry too!" Bark said. "We could all use some food!"

"YAY!"

"So, how long do you think it will be when you get better?" Amy asked. To be honest, she liked the fact that he couldn't run away from her right now.

"I don't know, maybe in an hour or so," Sonic answered. "I can walk right now, so what do you say we start looking for the others?" Amy nodded, and the two hedgehogs walked off.

"Did you feel something?" Amy asked, feeling a little rumbling beneath her.

"I did!" Sonic replied, feeling the ground shake. He looked off in the distance, and saw several trees fall.

"Graah! Stupid trees!" Said a deep, gruff voice. It sounded agitated, and was heading straight towards them!

"We should really hide right now!" Sonic suggested. Amy nodded. The two of them went to a bunch of thick bushes, and leaped inside them.

"I am detecting readings from two Chaos Emeralds nearby!" Said a vaguely familiar voice, but it was too far away to place it.

"Just point the way and I'll crush those hedgehogs!" The deeper voice said. The rumbling was getting louder and louder, until Sonic and Amy could see the large gorilla robot sniff around.

"Amy, you should really get out of here!" Sonic whispered. "I can try to provide a distraction!"

"But what about you?" Amy asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'll get ruffed up a bit, but I'll be all right in the end!" He encouraged. "Just take the Emeralds and run!"

"A-a-all right…" Sonic nodded, and jumped out of the bush.

"Hey monkey-butt, looking to squash this hog?" He asked. Omicron looked down at the blue creature about one twentieth his size, and tried to slam his fist down on Sonic! Sonic rolled out of the way, and flipped up. He was already feeling exhausted, but he would fight it to the very end.

"I am known as E-1014," It greeted the standard greeting. "Codenamed Omicron, by Master Robotnik." Sonic yawned.

"I don't care who you are, since you're gonna be scrap metal in a bit anyway!" Suddenly, a laser fired to Sonic's right, and nearly blasted off the hedgehog's eye! The blast singed his face, but distracted Sonic. Omicron was about to pound Sonic, but Gamma fired another shot in his arm!

"What are you doing, Gamma?" Omicron demanded.

"I have unfinished business to deal with, and I request that you chase after the other hedgehog that has run off with the Red and Silver Emeralds. Omicron growled, and shook his head.

"I'm not suited for chasing things, I'm sui-"

"I couldn't care less for what you're suited for, chase the girl, or I will shoot you until you cease to function!" Gamma replied. Omicron pulled back, but still refused to leave.

"I will make sure that your behavior will get to Dr. Robotnik immediately!" He yelled. Gamma seemed to shrug.

"It does not matter what Eggman thinks, for I do not wish to serve him anymore. I only want the seven Chaos Emeralds to boost my power!" he fired a shot at Omicron's head, and the gorilla pulled back even more.

"Then why don't you hunt down for the Emeralds yourself!" Omicron yelled. Gamma saw his lack in logic, and silently chastised himself for not thinking ahead.

"Never mind; DIE!" Gamma fired several shots at Omicron, and the robot screamed out of pain and fury.

"What is going one for I do not wish to serve him anymore. I only want the seven Chaos Emeralds to boost my power!" he fired a shot at Omicron's head, and the gorilla pulled back even more.

"Then why don't you hunt down for the Emeralds yourself!" Omicron yelled. Gamma saw his lack in logic, and silently chastised himself for not thinking ahead.

"Never mind; DIE!" Gamma fired several shots at Omicron, and the robot screamed out of pain and fury.

"What is going one here?" Sonic asked.

"What is going on here?" Eggman asked at the same time. He slammed his fist on the computer console. "How can Gamma be betraying me again?" he pressed a button on the computer, and two new robots appeared.

"Mu, Nu, get those Emeralds!"

"Yes Master Robotnik!" The two robots disappeared into the shadows, and reappeared in the forest.

"Those two should easily dispose of that brat and listen to my every command, unlike a certain robot!"

"We have the target on sight," Mu said in a blank tone. It was about an average human voice, about twenty years old.

"As do I," Nu replied, in the same tone, but as a female. The two jumped down from the trees, and landed right in front of Amy.

"Who are you?" Amy asked, securing the Emeralds.

"I am known as E-1011, codenamed Mu by Master Robotnik." Mu was humanoid shaped, and about twice the size of Phi. He was gray in color, and carried a hatchet in each hand. He had large black eyes, and the symbol for the Greek letter Mu (M) was on his chest.

"I am known as E-1012, codenamed Nu by Master Robotnik." Nu was about the same shape as Mu, but had two daggers in each hand rather than hatchets. The symbol for the Greek letter "Nu" (N) was on her chest.

"More robots!" Amy yelled. "Oh no!" She started to run the other way, but the two robots were considerably quick. The two quickly ran past her, and stop in front of her. Amy gasped, knowing that she couldn't get away from these two.

"If you hand the Emeralds to us immediately, we will give you a quick and painless death," Mu said.

"I believe that is the wiser choice to make," Nu added. Amy shrugged, and set the Emeralds down. Mu and Nu went up to grab them, but Amy smashed them both with her hammer!

"Don't even think about touching those Emeralds!" She yelled. "You'll have to get past me, first!" Mu and Nu weren't hurt too badly by the attack, but it did knock them in the air. They landed, and just stared angrily at the defiant hedgehog.

"You will regret attacking us!" Nu yelled. She ran towards Amy, with Mu closely behind. "Prepare to die!" She threw her left dagger at Amy, but she blocked it with her hammer. The dagger got stuck in the wooden hammer, chipping it a bit. Nu grabbed the handle of her dagger, and pressed forward even more. The entire blade went into the hammer, and she quickly pulled the blade up, tearing a large piece of hammer off!

"It's my turn!" Mu said, swinging his right hatchet at the broken hammer. The blade didn't cut it, but it did knock the hammer out of Amy's hands. Mu prepared to use his left, but a sharp kick struck him directly in the gut! Mu pulled back, caught off guard yet again.

"Cursed brat!" he yelled, charging toward her. Nu stood in the way, preventing Mu's assault.

"Let me handle her!" She said. She ran towards her, but Amy was already gone! She picked up her hammer, and the Chaos Emeralds! Nu was faster, but Amy got a head start. Amy made it into the thicker part of forest, but she had to dodge the trees, which made it all too easier for the agile robot.

Meanwhile, Mu was standing in the small part of forest, waiting for Nu to return with the Emeralds. Suddenly, a figure was flying overhead, but the sunlight made it impossible to see what it was! When Mu looked down, he felt someone tap his shoulder. When he turned around, a large fist smashed into his face!

"Who dares hit me!" Mu yelled, rubbing his face from the surprisingly hard punch. There was even a dent in his metal cheek. The red echidna looked at him angrily, and smirked.

"You must be one of Eggman's robots!" He said. Mu nodded.

"I am known as E-one-thousand-"

"Save it, I couldn't care less who you are, since you're not gonna be able to say it ever again!" Knuckles jumped forward, ready to punch Mu in the face again. Mu ducked, and tried to hack Knuckles in the gut with both hatchets! Knuckles brought his fist down, and pounded Mu on the head. Knuckles grabbed both of Mu's arms, and tore them right off!

"How can you be so strong?" Mu asked weakly. Knuckles smirked.

"Hey, try training to be worthy of guarding a sacred jewel!" He said. "It's good exercise!" Knuckles grabbed Mu's hatchets from his limp hands, and smashed them into Mu's head. The head was crushed, and Mu's body fell to the ground, oil leaking out. Knuckles crossed his arms, and just shrugged.

"Factory recall…"

"Let's finish this!" Gamma yelled, preparing to give Omicron the final blow. Omicron finally managed to open up his chest, and a large cannon came out! Gamma was curious in what kind of cannon this was, for it didn't look like any type of destructive weapon he'd ever seen. He fired fifteen shots around Gamma, and several monkey-robots came out of the cannon! The robots all carried bombs, and they threw them at Gamma! The bombs didn't cause much damage to Gamma, but Gamma found that he couldn't move!

"Electromagnetic bombs from my Kikis!" Omicron yelled. "My specialty is using an army of bomb-wielding Kiki to do my bidding!" Omicron walked over to Gamma, and knocked Gamma away with a single punch. Sonic couldn't take it anymore, and stood up.

"If I were you, I'd back off from my friend right now!" Sonic yelled.

"Friend…" Gamma whispered to himself, realizing what the word meant.

"And if I don't?" Omicron said. "What would a weakened and tired out hedgehog do to me?" Sonic smirked.

"I still have enough energy to deal with you!" he said. "And all of your monkey boys!"

"Kikis, attack!" Omicron yelled. All of the robo-monkeys charged at the blue hedgehog.

If you're strong, you can fly, you can reach the other side of the rainbow… 

Sonic jumped into the air, and slammed his feet into two Kiki, destroying them. Several other Kiki tried to attack him, but he spin-dashed away towards Omicron.

It's all right, take a chance, cause there is no circumstance that you can't handle… 

A Kiki tried throwing a bomb at Sonic, but the hedgehog caught the bomb, and ran over to the Kiki quickly. He handed the bomb to the Kiki, and he took it. Sonic ran off, and the bomb exploded, destroying the Kiki!

_Mr. Bad's got it good, but this ain't his neighborhood he's taking over…_

Sonic jumped from tree to tree, and spin dashed straight through three Kiki lines up in a row!

_Time is now; he can't hide, find the power deep inside and make it happen…_

Sonic dodged a Kiki charging at him, and delivered a spin kick to another. He jumped in the air, landed on the kicked Kiki, and then jumped and landed on the Kiki that missed him! Eight down, seven to go!

_SONIC BOOM, SONIC BOOM, SONIC BOOM! (Trouble makes you running faster)_

_  
_Sonic dodged, ducked, dipped, dove, and dodged the four Kiki trying to punch him, but Sonic just delivered a horizontal spin dash, destroying them all!

_SONIC BOOM, SONIC BOOM, SONIC BOOM (Save the planet from disaster)_

When Sonic looked at the three remaining Kiki, they looked at each other, and pulled out bombs. Sonic prepared to dodge them, but the Kikis were only just holding on to them, wanting to blow themselves up than lose their dignity by getting blown up by Sonic. The three were destroyed, which just left one big monkey left.

_SONIC BOOM, SONIC BOOM, SONIC BOOM (Spinning through a world in motion)_

Omicron tried to fire several more Kiki, but Sonic threw a large rock into the barrel, blocking its path! The cannon exploded, knocking Omicron down!

_It's your move, break it out, that's what's life's all about; It's your adventure…_

Omicron stood up, and swung hard at the speedy hedgehog, but Sonic was only taunting him by dodging them at the last second! Sonic revved up for a spin dash, and went right into Omicron's damaged chest! Fortunately for Omicron, the armor was deceptively thick and Sonic only managed to knock the creature down, though causing considerable damage.

_To the dark, to the light, it's a Super Sonic flight; gotta keep it going…_

"Say goodbye!" Sonic yelled, ready to finish the robot. But he then saw a huge ship in the sky! It looked like the Egg Carrier! It surrounded Omicron in a tractor beam, and the defeated E-1000 was sucked up into the large battleship. The ship then turned invisible, and flew away! "What was that?"

"Sooonic!" Yelled a voice from above. Tails swooped in, and landed right next to Sonic. "What was that thing?"

"That thing was just another one of Eggman's goons!" Sonic said. Tails nodded.

"I meant the other thing, though," he said. "Did Eggman build another Egg Carrier?" Sonic nodded gravely, but then turned to the immobile Gamma.

"Tails, do you think you can repair Gamma?" He said. Tails just looked at Sonic like he was crazy.

"But if I do, then he'll blast us both!"

"No he won't, he's already proved it by saving me and attacking one of his own!" Tails hesitated, but ran over to Gamma. He went straight to work, and then Sonic finally felt the aftermath of his fight. He collapsed, ready to sleep. _I guess I was too caught up in the moment to even realize my level of energy… _He thought to himself. He quickly went to sleep, but was awoken by the familiar scream of Amy.

"SONIC!" She yelled, holding on tight to her hero. "You're safe!"

"I'm surprised you were all right, too!" Sonic said. "I thought there would be more robots in this forest!"

"She did get attacked, but Knuckles literally tore one apart," Emerald explained. "As for the other one, well, you could say she got backstabbed in the head by her own knife!" he explained how Emerald swooped in when Nu was about to strike Amy, and snatched left knife. She was momentarily distracted, and noticed that Emerald was flying by. Nu chased after him, but Emerald dropped the knife, Amy picked it up, and stabbed Nu.

"Hey, I had to pay her back for what she did to my Piko Piko hammer!" She said, pointing to her severely damaged hammer. Sonic noticed Knuckles standing next to Tails, and the two stepped back. Gamma rose, and Gamma looked around.

"All systems functional," he told himself. He turned over to the heroes. "I thank you for your help, so I will not go after your Emeralds today!" he said. "Be prepared, for I might attack you sometime soon!" Sonic sighed.

"You know, if you don't want to come along with us, that'll be fine!" Sonic said. "I know you're not really looking for the Chaos Emeralds, you just wanted an excuse to betray Eggman!" Gamma remained silent.

"Well, I truly am searching for the Chaos Emeralds, for Eggman apparently wants them!" He said. "So I will do the wisest option and travel along with you guys!" With a new ally at their side, the heroes went on to their next destination; Central City.

"So, this Omega guy's been reprogrammed with Eggman, huh?" Mighty asked. Bark nodded. "Well then, let's take down Eggman, and we can get the info from him!"

"Actually, we thought you would do something more subtle…" Ray said. Ray was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Charmy's burp.

"Excuse me!" he said. "These chili-dogs are good!"

"You just had four!" Espio said. "And those chili-dogs are twice as large as you!"

"So what?" He replied. "I have a high metabolism!"

"Anyway, we can kill two birds with one stone!" Mighty said. "We can get our pay from the government by solving the case, and we can get a hefty reward from capturing the infamous Dr. Eggman!" He stood up, with Espio and Charmy following suit. "Let's go get that Eggman!" The three agents stood up after them.

"If you're gonna infiltrate Eggman's base, you're gonna need more than a ninja, brute force, and a distracting bee!" Bark said. "You can count us in too!"

Preview:

Amy: A beauty contest?

Rouge: Like you have any chance of winning!

Cream: That's not so nice to say…

Cheese: Chao, Chao!

Phi: I'm also entering!

Gamma: On the next Episode of Sonic Battle Adventures, Episode 10; **Ladies' Battle: The Central City Beauty Contest! **Don't miss it!

VoidMoon's notes: Yo. I'm VoidMoon, and these are my notes.

I have some serious plans for Sonic Battle Adventures, such as the return of Perfect Chaos, Metal Overlord, and maybe Final Hazard.

I intend on improving the abilities of the weaker characters, such as Amy, Tails, and Cream.

I intend on bringing Emerl back eventually, but not after I do the Emerald Saga (This Saga) and the Seven Warriors Saga (The next one), and a two-part series where Emerald goes back in time and must stop the Death Egg and faces off against the original Metal Sonic!

Also, can you guess what game this episode's song came from? Here's a hint; it's not for any Sega system, and not from SAI, SAII, or Sonic Heroes, or from any game boy game. I've pretty much narrowed it down for ya.


	10. Ladies' Battle

I own only my original characters

Sonic Battle Adventures 

**Episode 10: Central City Beauty Contest**

"I guess we're here," Sonic said, looking down upon the large city from a high cliff. He looked at the party he had with him. It was starting to get exceptionally crowded. There was Tails, the technological whiz and best friend. There was Knuckles, the world's greatest treasure hunter and powerful fighter to boot. There was Amy, crazed fan girl but with her hammer at her side, nowhere near getting in the way. There was Gamma, the new ally, robotic warrior and former Eggman servant. And finally, there was Emerald. He was the mix of almost all of them. He had the ability to copy. He copied Sonic's main body and Power Ring, he copied Tails's twin tails to fly, he copied Knuckles's powerful fists, he copied Amy's hammer, and several other things from various characters he's copied. Sonic believed that this was the entity of the Green Chaos Emerald, as Tails explained to him.

"I'm sensing another Chaos Emerald down there…" Emerald said, looking down upon the city, standing right next to Sonic.

"Indeed. My sensors indicate high levels of Chaos Energy as well," Knuckles nodded, his voice growling a bit.

"Yeah. I'm catching a strong vibe down there too. I guess it's agreed that there's a Chaos Emerald down there."

"So let's go down there!" Amy cried out, running to the edge of the cliff. "If we need a place to stay, I have an apartment over there, and it's a pretty big place, so we could all take a break and use some of the training equipment over there!"

"You still have that boxersize stuff?" Tails asked. "I thought you got rid of it…"

"Not yet, just been keeping it stored for a bit. I'm probably going to take the stuff out when we get down there, so I can train harder and beat down that stupid bat girl…"

It made Sonic and Tails pause. Reminding the events of Rouge and Omega's attacks. Rouge managed to beat down Amy and Emerald, though they doubted Emerald would lose to her again. Meanwhile, Tails was severely beat down by Omega, while Sonic's leg was injured. Tails failed to help Sonic, and Sonic failed to protect Tails. In the end, Shadow came and easily took down Omega. It hurt Sonic's pride, and Tails developed a new hint of helplessness. However, they both vowed to get stronger, and indeed they have.

"Don't let her get to you…" Knuckles then interrupted, crossing his arms. "If you let her get through you, she'll stay there for a while, and won't leave until you make her." He indeed learned that the hard way. She was the new so-called world's greatest treasure hunter, but it didn't matter to Knuckles. He had higher duties now, one of far more importance than looking for buried pennies. But he did envy Sonic and friends for being able to adventure on a whim, thus he agreed to travel with them, even though he didn't understand Tails's technobabble, Amy's constant talking about Sonic, and Sonic's all-around attitude. But he didn't get a chance like this very often, so he decided to take it. He just had to trust the Chaotix to help him out.

"I will remain here," Gamma said, suddenly crouching down, making a metallic clang. "One of Eggman's robots inside the city would cause a general panic, and it would be wise to avoid that kind of attention." His eyes started to fade. "Sleep mode, activated."

"I'm going to stay here too, then," Tails added. "I want to try to figure out Gamma's programming, so I might as well stay put and work on him here. Besides, there's a couple things I'd like to test…"

"I'm going to stay back, too," Knuckles added. "The city is too crowded for my taste. If you need help, just call. Maybe when it gets dark, and things calm down a bit more, I'll come over and help, if you haven't found the Emerald yet." He started to walk away, lied down, and closed his eyes. His mind was made up.

"Why do I get the feeling Gamma's going to be different when we get back…" Sonic muttered. He thought of coming back, standing before a giant robot Gamma with Tails in the cockpit. Scary enough, he could see Tails actually doing it. He shrugged the thought of, and looked at Emerald, Amy, and Knuckles. "So it's the four of us, huh?" He asked.

"Hey! Wait one second!" Amy cried out. "How exactly are you going to work on Gamma when you don't have any tools, Tails?" She asked. "You guys should really go down to my apartment!"

"But… how are we going to get Gamma in?" Tails asked, looking at the robot. Amy simply winked.

"For that, I've got a plan…" Thus, the four huddled in, and soon nodded together.

----------------------

"Help! It's one of Eggman's robots!" Amy screamed out, as Gamma started stomping on the ground, shooting up into the air. Panic erupted everywhere, as basically everyone in the street screamed and ran away. Except two certain twin-tailed creatures, that is.

"Target Identified: Hedgehog. Commencing to destroy!" He aimed the gun right at Amy, as she stood back, trembling. Her half-damaged hammer suddenly appeared in her hand, as she gripped it tightly, as if to defend her.

"Hey you tricked-out washing machine, why don't you try aiming at this Hedgehog?" Sonic cried out from the roof of a small building. Gamma aimed upwards, and fired off three shots. One went past Sonic's left side, the next above him, and the last to his right. Each one a clear miss.

"Looks like Eggman's robots aren't so top of the line anymore, I guess you're just a washing machine with a gun after all!" He dashed straight at Gamma, forming into a rocketing ball, and slammed into the robot's body. Gamma skidded backwards, and slammed to the ground, his eyes fading once more. Sonic suddenly jumped on top of Gamma, clasping his hands in the air, and shaking them around, claiming victory.

"Sonic, you're my hero!" Amy yelled jumping at the blue hedgehog, gripping him into a big hug.

I_This is the last time I ever go along with one of Amy's plans!_/I He thought, suddenly slipping out of her squeeze. Now there was a new screaming on the street, as people who were running away quickly crowded the two Hedgehogs, clapping and cheering. Sonic bowed to the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you," He cried out. "I'll be here all week, folks!" Tails and Emerald suddenly came forward, grabbing the large machine.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I gotta take this guy to my friend's place, so my buddy Tails here can see what makes this guy tick!" He yelled, pulling Tails closer to him, as the crowd cheered even louder. Tails sunk down in embarrassment, his face reddening like a cherry. They turned around, and Sonic rubbed his chin.

"So, how do you suppose we get this heavy guy away from here?" He asked. Tails shrugged.

"Gamma has to weight over 300 pounds, and I don't think that even all of us combined can carry him all the way to Amy's apartment," He sighed. "We should have done this a little bit closer to your apartment, Amy!"

"Well, if he was walking all the way through the city, wouldn't those police people arrive?" Emerald asked. "Then things would get really complicated, huh?" Tails nodded.

"I guess, but I still don't see how we can get him to…"

"Tails, you're forgetting who I am!" Emerald cried out grabbing Gamma. "I'm better than you guys at things like this, since I have all of your strong points, and none of your weaknesses! After all, if I am a Chaos Emerald in a living form, that means my powers are infinite!" With a pained groan, he lifted Gamma over his head, got himself steady, and began walking.

"Developing an arrogant streak, I see…" Sonic muttered, shrugging and grabbed part of Gamma. He needed to look like he was doing something. Tails and Amy did the same, though the three of them really didn't need to help out. Sonic waved to the crowd once again, as it dispersed, like nothing ever happened. That's a big city for you.

------------------

"Remember, Rouge. Just get the Emerald and get out…" Shadow muttered, crossing his arms in front of the building. The bat nodded, flying into the air.

"You forget whom you're talking to," She replied. "Not am I only the world's greatest treasure hunter, but I happen to be the best thief as well!"

"Aren't they one in the same?" He replied rhetorically. They were standing in front of the executive building, as a crowd was entering at the other side. It was convenient for a dark and desolate entrance to be here, but it was even more convenient that the billboard to be up when they first entered the city.

"Central City Annual Beauty Contest: Grand Prize…" It showed the picture of the Golden Chaos Emerald. Shadow considered it to be a little too easy, but did realize that not everything would be as hard as it could be. So he was glad opportunities like this came up.

"Remember, Rouge, you only have 15 minutes until the Security System turns on. So get in there and come back out. Don't be distracted."

"I know…" Rouge replied, growling a little. She did not have to have everything explained to her like she was a child! She almost made it into an open window, until she caught sight of something. She suddenly swooped down, landing next to Shadow.

"What are you doing? There's no time for playing around!" Shadow scolded.

"It's Sonic and the others…" She said. "They're carrying one of Eggman's Robots!"

"What?"

"Shadow, we can't afford to lose them. Remember that you don't have a Chaos Emerald anymore, and Sonic has that green friend with him. You will need my help!"

"No I won't," He replied. "Sonic happens to have two Chaos Emeralds with him, so all I have to do is take one from them to be even."

"Shadow, it's best that we make sure we get them! We could take in one of Eggman's robots to the government, get two Chaos Emeralds, and complete the mission of killing Sonic! That way you can be two Emeralds closer to your goal, I'd get a truckload of money by selling the robot, and you would have all charges against you dropped, so you could live a free life!" Shadow grumbled, but silently agree.

"Fine," He admitted. "Let's go,"

--------------

"We're almost there!" Amy exclaimed. "Just a couple more blocks and we'll be there!" She got tired of pretending to be helping lift Gamma, just as Sonic and Tails did. Now they simply walked by Emerald's side, as Amy led the way. "When we get there, we could eat, rest up a little, and then we could wait until tomorrow to search for the Chaos Emerald, that way, Knuckles can help us search as well!"

"Please, we don't need Knuckles's help on this!" Emerald replied. "Let him lie down and sleep in the fields of grass for all I'm concerned, I can sense the Chaos Emerald, grab it, and if any bad guys get in the way…"

"You'll blow them away, right?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, yeah, we heard this kind of talk before already, why don't we just keep walking…" He noticed that Tails was far behind him, and he stopped and turned around. "Hey Tails, you coming?"

"Look!" Tails yelled, pointing to a giant billboard. "I think I found the Chaos Emerald!" Sonic looked at the billboard, and smirked. "Well, a beauty contest? This is sort of an awkward situation…"

"Beauty contest?" Emerald asked, turning his head around. "What's that?"

"Huh? It's where a bunch of Girls line up and judges vote who's the most beautiful, I guess…" Tails explained, flying back towards the gang.

"No sweat, boys!" Amy cried out, winking at them. "I can get you that Chaos Emerald for sure!" Before they could reply, a burst of laughter came out of nowhere!

"Oh please, you think you can win the Beauty Contest?" Rouge asked, flying down and landing near them. "Please, you wouldn't even be accepted into the audience!"

"And you think you can do better, you old hag?" Amy asked, glaring towards Rouge.

"What's that! I happen to be only seventeen years old, little girl!" She cried out in anger, but then quickly cooled herself. "Besides, if I had the time to enter, they'd have to give me all seven Chaos Emeralds, unfortunately, a life as an Agent doesn't give you such luxuries of time…"

"You mean, being a thief?" Amy replied sharply. "Agent my foot, you're just a highly decorated thug hired by the government so spy and steal!"

"Well, somebody has to do the job, right?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, taking into the air a little. "Anyways, I'm not here alone! I'd like to introduce you to my new partner! She flew up into the air, as Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Emerald took a look at the hedgehog behind her.

"Shadow?" They cried out in shock and confusion. The black and red hedgehog nodded in response to their surprise, and took a step closer.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Sonic asked, sending a glare back. "Last time I checked, the government doesn't hire criminals!"

"Well, you could say that they made an underground deal," He replied. "I'm not exactly sure why, but for some strange reason,"

"Shadow!" Rouge cried out, trying to interrupt him.

"The President either wants you on his side, or he wants you dead, but either way,"

"Shadow!"

"It won't matter to me. I've been hired by the President to kill you Sonic, and seeing that it's been the most beneficial opportunity I've had, I decided to go with it. I can get both your Chaos Emeralds, while the Government will leave me alone so I can finally spend the rest of eternity in peace. And this bat is only here because,"

"Shadow!" Rouge yelled out, even angrier and louder, But to no avail.

"Her former partner, E-1023 Omega, is now on Doctor Eggman's side, and has now given him the possession of a Chaos Emerald."

"SHADOW!" Rouge suddenly cracked her whip on the ground, finally catching everyone's attention. "You've given out way too much information!"

"Well, I just thought Sonic would appreciate to know why he's going to be killed, and also give his friends at least that much information to make up for their friend's death," He replied. They stared at each other angrily for a moment, until they heard a clanging sound. They turned to see Emerald stretching his muscles, Tails with arm cannon out, Amy with her damaged hammer in hand, and Sonic all ready in a battle stance, Chaos Emerald in hand.

"Four on two, I guess these odds I'm liking!" Sonic said. "Then again, Amy, keep leading Emerald you the spot we talked about. We can't afford to waste time. Then start to look your best, cause you gotta win us that Chaos Emerald! Tails and I will handle these two goons!" A timer suddenly went off, as Rouge pressed a button on her wristwatch.

"Looks like the security systems have been activated," She said. "We're just going to have to take that Chaos Emerald after it's given out to the winner…" She turned to Tails. "I assume Shadow would want to fight Sonic, so I'm going to have to fight the freak?" Tails gripped his left hand, trembling in anger. He took to the air, dashing at awesome speeds, and fired an energy ball right towards Rouge. But the agent was too quick, and back flipped out of the way. "I seemed to have gotten the boy worked up!"

But neither Sonic nor Shadow paid attention to this. Sonic pulled out the Silver Chaos Emerald, held it up, and tossed it to Shadow. The black hedgehog smirked, and caught it with one hand.

"I was wondering when you'd get to that," He said. "You wouldn't fight me unfairly, even when I want to kill you!" With that said, the jet boots on his feet suddenly rocketed up and he dashed at Sonic.

"Sonic…" Amy muttered, looking at Emerald. "Okay, it's time to pick up Gamma and we need to head straight for my place!" But Emerald didn't pay attention. Instead, he was looking at Shadow's feet, and closed his eyes. A green version of Shadow's jet boots emerged, and he tested them out. He sighed.

"Only half as effective as his…" He muttered. He picked up Gamma, and told Amy to jump on top of the Robot. Amy did so, wondering what Emerald was up to. He suddenly dashed off using his new jet boots he copied from Shadow, incredible speeds, though he did regret misreading Shadow's speed. It wasn't just the jet boots that were the main source of speed. Shadow was very fast himself.

"Good! We should be there in no ti- woaaah!" Amy cried out, starting to lose balance. She sat herself down, trying to stay on top of Gamma.

--------------

He actually found it quite peaceful, after the noisy crowd he was currently hanging out with. He found it soothing to have peace and quiet once again, resting from adventuring. He realized that guarding the Master Emerald also killed his social skills as well, for it wasn't that he didn't want to be around large crowds, he couldn't. Knuckles the Echidna wasn't sleeping however. Sleeping would only take away from the time he had relaxing. But it wasn't meant to last, because he suddenly felt the power of a Chaos Emerald go off once again. His eyes opened, and he stood up in a heartbeat.

"Did they have to use it already?" He wondered, looking down upon Central City. Things seemed normal. He was then facing an overwhelming amount of dizziness, and fell off the cliff, falling down through the air. Standing up so fast made him lose his balance. He opened the dreadlocks; spread his arms out wide, and then glided through the air, going down towards Central City. Maybe falling off the cliff was a good thing after all.

-------------

"Agh!" Sonic yelled, holding his gut from the knee bash Shadow dealt. Okay, he got the first hit in, but there was no reason to worry. "Nice one Shadow, but I'm afraid it's going to take a lot more than that!" He cried out, dashing towards Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, holding the Chaos Emerald upwards, and warping behind Sonic. Shadow extended his leg, and suddenly delivered a spin kick towards Sonic. But Sonic expected the attack from behind as soon as he heard Shadow's words, and immediately ducked. Sonic then extended his legs into a mighty jump, as his head connected to Shadow's face.

"Ugh!" Shadow cried out, flying through the air. But he did a midair flip and landed perfect on his feet. He rubbed of a bit of blood, and gave an even deeper glare. "I'm glad I was right when I told Omega you were holding back on him," He said. "It will be a shame to kill you now, as I will have no other equal to fight with. But after I kill you, I can finally live the rest of my life in peace, so I guess it is best if I do continue this, after all."

"Shadow…" Sonic said, crouching into a stance. "You don't really mean that, do you?" He asked, which only caused Shadow to smirk.

"The only way to truly know the answer to that question is to continue fighting me!" He exclaimed, opening his arms out wide, the jet boots letting him hover into the air a little. "So will you take your chances and fulfill your desired fight with me, and risk losing your life, or will you run away, never knowing the true answer to your question?" He glared down upon Sonic, but the blue hedgehog rolled it off with a smirk.

"Well, you know what they say!" He replied. "Some questions are better left unanswered! Besides, unlike you, I have plenty of things to do to distract me from pondering every little thought that comes to mind, so if you'll excuse me…" Sonic turned around, and started to walk away. "I'll let you ponder whether or not I already know the answer to my question!" He simply waved using the back of his hand, not bothering to turn around. Shadow started to growl in anger, but then stopped. He landed softly on the ground, and looked towards Rouge. She was standing now, staring at the panting twin-tailed fox before her. It was obvious who would win.

"Rouge, we're leaving now," He said, walking past her.

"What? But what about the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Sonic has already given me one," he replied, holding up the Silver Chaos Emerald. "And I'll get the Red Emerald he has in time. Right now we should secure the Gold Emerald, first. Besides, we should also plan on how we are going to retrieve the Purple Emerald from the Doctor, and where to find the Blue and Cyan Emeralds." He didn't bother telling Rouge about the mysterious creature that stole the Cyan Emerald from him. When he passed by Tails, he stopped for a second.

"If you get worked up every time someone calls you a freak, you'll never last long," He said. "You may be a freak of nature, but at least you're still partially natural…" He sighed, and continued on his walk. Rouge quickly followed, giving Tails an "I won't forget this" glare. Tails simply fell to his hands and knees, panting.

"I still can't beat anyone…" He muttered. But he saw a shadow cover him, and saw Sonic looking down at him.

"Come on, it's over already!" He replied. "Don't beat yourself up over losing! Besides, Rouge already did that!" Tails gave him a glare for a quick second, but he dropped his eyes. Sonic had no idea what to do, or say. "Listen buddy, you're an eight-year-old Fox. You may be smarter than people five times your age, but as far as physical strength goes, you're only a little stronger than normal. You were going up against someone more than twice your age, extreme training in being a thief, meaning stealth and quick and powerful hits, a treasure hunter, strong and very adept senses, and an agent, training in quickly subduing an enemy in the least amount of time to prevent damage. Now what would happen if you wrap all three of those in one package? A stealthy, strong and experienced batgirl with keen senses. It was a given that you would lose the fight!"

"I know that…" He replied back. "But does that give me an excuse for being weak and in the way?"

"No it doesn't," A voice from behind, said. It was Knuckles, and he didn't look at all too happy. "Was this what I was brought down here for, to encourage a little kid that he's not useless? I thought I sensed a Chaos Emerald give off power a few times."

"Oh, that must have been Emerald using his Chaos powers to copy Shadow's Air Shoes!" Tails replied, looking up at him.

"And the other one was when Shadow used Chaos Control while fighting me," Sonic added.

"Wait, Shadow was here?" Knuckles asked. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, long story short; Omega is now on Eggman's side, he stole a Chaos Emerald and left, so Rouge was out of a partner, so Shadow was hired by the government to kill me!" Sonic answered. "I guess they'd pardon all of his crimes he committed, I guess…"

"So if Shadow used Chaos Control, then that means he has another Emerald…" Knuckles thought out loud. "So the Emerald we've been sensing was Shadow's all along?"

"Nope!" Tails replied, pointing to the billboard. "The Grand Prize of that Beauty Contest is a Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles thought about this for a second, but didn't see it make sense.

"Wait one second…" Knuckles cried out. "I'm only sensing Four Chaos Emeralds here! One's Emerald, two of them are ours, and the last is the one that's the prize, so if Shadow used Chaos Control, then that means…" It dawned on him then, as he looked at Sonic. "You didn't! Please tell me you didn't!" Sonic scratched the back of his head, and gave off a crooked smile.

"I'll kill you!"

--------------

"So… here goes nothing…" Amy replied, stepping through the doors of the building. It was about an hour after she left Sonic and Tails. Emerald got them there in no time at all, and after dropping Gamma off, they quickly went here. Emerald was with her, following close behind, looking nervous, but when he looked into the building, he found it empty. Only some little rabbit girl with a Chao, and a man in a navy suit behind a counter.

"Is this the registration office?" Amy asked, looking at the man behind the counter. He nodded, while Amy shrugged. "Sorry, I thought it would be a little more crowded at first." The man nodded once again, sliding a piece of paper towards her. He then slid a pen over, too. Amy took them, and started writing. Emerald looked at the pen, and saw how it worked. He scanned it, and saw that it was no more than a hollow-tipped metal piece with a small tube of ink. He marveled at the simplicity of it. He then decided he wanted one. He opened his hand, as a small green orb of light emerged, and took the shape of the pen. He gripped it tightly, smiling. Amy nervously looked towards Emerald, and then the man behind the counter. He seemed unfazed, and was simply looking straight ahead of him.

"Weird…" She muttered, and continued writing. After she finished, she slid the pen and paper towards the man, and he pointed towards a door. Amy and Emerald looked at the door, and Amy waved to Emerald as she started to walk towards the door.

"Amy?" A voice cried out from behind. Amy turned around to see none other than Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao!

"Cream! Cheese!" Amy yelled, running towards them. She grabbed the little Chao, and hugged him for a second.

"Chao!" Cheese cried out in delight.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked. "Wait, are you entering, too?" Cream nodded.

"Yes! And I was hoping I could get that Chaos Emerald!" She replied. "You see, there's this Chao Garden that the City is going to scrap down and replace with a power plant, but I can't let them do that! So if I give them a Chaos Emerald, then they can get all the power they need, and the Chao will be saved, right?"

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese answered. This only made Emerald chuckle.

"That's pathetic…" He replied. Amy, Cream, and Cheese looked at the strange Chaos Warrior. "Honestly, giving some government a Chaos Emerald is just plain dumb. Using one of us to run a power plant? That's an insult and a waste of time to any Chaos Emerald!" He crossed his arms, glaring at Cream. The six-year-old rabbit looked down, and looked like she was about to cry.

"Emerald!" Amy yelled out, stomping towards the green creature. She raised her hand, and slapped him across the face. "Don't be like that!" But the slap didn't faze Emerald one bit.

"I know her intentions are good, but you people always forget what it's like to the things you use. Normally Chaos Emeralds are indiscriminant when it comes to our uses, but at least use it for something big! Instead of handing it off to the Government so we can brighten a few rooms, use our power to force them to find another place than the Chao Garden! Chaos Emeralds were meant to change the balance of the world, hence the name Chaos, not to live in harmony with it!" His eyes started to glow green, and he saw that tears were forming in Cream's eyes.

"Well some people don't like to be mean and forceful against other people!" Amy replied. "Being a jerk doesn't make you any more popular, Emerald!" Emerald's eyes returned to normal color, and he sighed. He suddenly was feeling a pounding head, and walked off.

"Oh no…" He muttered, far away from Amy, Cream, and Cheese. "What is happening to me?" He banged his head against the wall, causing part of the wall to crack and immediately, crumble. But strangely enough, Emerald didn't feel a thing. He touched his head to brush off some of the debris, and didn't feel any blood or damaged tissue anywhere. "What is happening to me…"

------------------------

Amy patted Cream on the back, and the two started walking along.

"Don't worry about Emerald, Cream. It's sort of a long story, so I'll explain it a little bit more later. But for now, we need to enter that contest!" The two walked through the door, as Cheese suddenly flew off after Emerald.

And while all of this happened, the man didn't even pay a glance to them. Strange…

As Amy and Cream entered the room, they stepped in to see a shock. A large cage appeared around them, laser bars, and a laughing sound came from the darkness of the room.

"Glad you could make it…" Rouge muttered, sitting down on the ground, apparently picking at a piece of the floor.

"Rouge? What are you doing here?" Amy asked. "Don't tell me you even thought about this thing!"

"And let you enter this contest? Or should I say, trap?"

"What?" She cried out, stepping back, almost burning herself from the laser bars.

"Yeah, the guy behind the door, he's actually an automated robot. He scans all that come near, and anyone even with a hint of Chaos Emerald on them, lets say, touching a Chaos Emerald, enter through this door, while everyone else enter through a different door, into the actual beauty contest…"

"I thought that guy was creepy…" Amy said, smacking her fist into her hand. "I should have known!"

"Amy, it's not your fault…" Cream assured. "I should have known, too…"

"Whatever…" Rouge interrupted. "The thing is, I have no idea how to get out of this trap," She muttered. She pointed the Gold Chaos Emerald in the door. "I was just inches from getting the darn thing, too…" She sighed once again, and lied down, tapping her foot in the air.

"Then why are you so calm?" Amy asked, angered about how Rouge was acting.

"Because there's no reason to panic," She replied, closing her eyes. "Besides, she's watching us," She jerked her thumb towards the figure that was laughing before, as she stepped out from the darkness.

"Phi!" Amy cried out, grabbing her hammer from hammerspace.

"Put that down, my dear!" She replied, putting her hands in the air. "There's no reason to have this go on. I'm just here for the Chaos Emerald, then I'll turn this trap off, and you two can go about bickering, fight to the death, or whatever!"

"Oh no you don't!" A voice yelled out, a green blur storming in, kicking the door down, with a Chao behind him. "Cheese, find a way to turn the trap off! As for myself, I'll handle this little piece of scrap metal myself!" He cracked his knuckles, and didn't give Phi a time to respond. But Phi's eyes suddenly glowed pink, and Emerald suddenly slowed down, eventually stopping. All of his muscles tensed, and he felt he couldn't move. "What the…"

"Hey, you men like to flex your muscles, don't you?" She replied. "I'm just making you flex them to the point where you can't move them!" A hammer appeared in her hand, as she slammed Emerald in the face with it, sending him flying backwards.

"Cheese! That button!" Cream cried out, pointing towards a red button. The Chao looked around, saw the button, and suddenly slammed his head right into the big red button. The Bars started to flicker for a second, and then stayed steady!

"He didn't hit the button hard enough!" Amy cried out. "Cheese, you have to press the button harder!"

"Chao…" He simply muttered, dropping his head in sadness.

"Cheese! Don't give up! I know you can do it!" The little Chao started to glow blue, and blasted off towards the button, slamming it down. The bars shimmered, and then disappeared! Cream hopped right towards Cheese, catching him as he fell. He had a big bump on his head.

"Don't worry, Cheese," She comforted. "We'll get that bump fixed right up!" She turned towards Amy and Rouge, as they stood before Phi. Looking between both of them, she wasn't up for a battle. She grabbed the Gold Chaos Emerald, and jumped out the window!

"I don't need any of this! Farewell, ladies!" She yelled as she landed on the ground, and began running.

"You're not getting away!" Rouge yelled, following Phi out the window and started flying after her.

"I need to find some sort of… Cream!" Amy cried out, looking at the rabbit. "I need your ears to chase after Rouge and Phi!" She looked uncertain.

"Why? I thought Rouge is on our side!"

"Not right now she isn't! If Rouge catches up to Phi, then she'll destroy her, and get the Emerald! I can't let that happen! And I can't fly, so I need you to help me out!" Cream froze for a second, but nodded.

"Cheese, you stay here and keep Mr. Emerald company!" She said, as she jumped into the air. Amy grabbed her hand, and they jumped out the window together. Using all the strength she could muster, Cream opened her ears and began flapping them wildly, while still trying to gain some distance.

"Hurry up Cream, they're getting away!" Amy cried out, but it only caused Cream to falter.

"Amy, please don't do that!" She protested. "I'm trying my best!" Amy sighed.

"Sorry, but I need you to go as fast as you can!"

"Okay!" She cried out happily, and began making distance. Amy saw that Rouge was catching up to Phi running along crazily, and soon enough, Rouge would swoop down on Phi.

"Cream, get higher up than everyone!" Amy cried out. "Get as high as you can, and dive down, okay?"

"Okay, Amy!" Cream cried out, flapping her ears as Amy felt herself getting higher and higher. She noticed Cream's hands were trembling from the amount of pressure being pushed on her.

"Cream, that's enough!" Amy yelled. "Dive now!" Cream didn't reply this time. She suddenly flew downwards, the two getting closer and closer towards Rouge and Phi. But they weren't going to be fast enough. Rouge was already swooping down for a crushing kick on the unsuspecting Phi. "Okay, you have to throw me down there now!" Amy yelled out. "You deserve a break, so I'll take things from here!"

"But do you think you'll be alright?" Cream asked. "After all, that's one of Eggman's robots, and Rouge!"

"Don't worry!" Amy assured. What the perfect pep talk! "Just concentrate on getting me down there!"

"Okay…" She swung Amy around and around, before eventually throwing Amy downwards with all of her strength. She then suddenly fell down towards a roof, collapsing in exhaustion. Meanwhile, Amy was soaring through the air. She was going to make it! Amy flipped a bit, and sprung her legs.

"Take this!" She yelled, momentarily causing the bat to stop. Amy then drove her feet into Rouge's back, sending her flying down into an alley dumpster. "Serves you right!" She yelled, landing safely on her feet, right behind Phi.

"I thought you two were together on this…" Phi muttered, looking at the dumpster, and then at Amy. "I didn't think I was capable of defeating you both, but just one little hedgehog girl…" She suddenly pulled out her large hammer, and the blades on the side of the hammer spun around for a bit. "I will kill off one of Sonic's friends, and retrieve a Chaos Emerald for Master Robotnik. He will surely be pleased!" She spun the hammer around, as Amy looked at her splintered up and damaged hammer.

_Can I beat her metal hammer with just this beaten down wooden hammer? _She thought to herself, gulping. _I guess I'll just to make sure every hit counts! _

"Ready or not, here I come!" Phi cried out, jumping towards Amy with her hammer above her head. She swung her hammer down hard on the ground where Amy was standing, but the pink hedgehog performed a back flip and avoided the attack.

"Looks like I was ready!" She replied, jabbing her hammer straight into Phi's face, knocking the pink robot back.

Phi didn't cry out in pain. She simply took a couple steps backwards, and charged again, this time swinging horizontally, with the ends of the hammer facing the ground and sky, so the blades would smash into Amy. But Amy stepped backwards, and after Phi swung a little too hard and too far, she repeated the same thrust, hitting Phi in the face once again. Phi stepped backward again, feeling nothing yet again.

"Your weak little strikes do nothing against me!" She cried out. "They won't do a thing!"

"Even so, my attacks will do some damage!" Amy replied. "So far, your attacks are easy to dodge, so if I keep whacking you like I am, you'll be scrap metal in no time!"

"Then I guess I have no choice!" Phi replied, the blades spinning. "My specialties aren't just in the hammer area! I even have projectiles!" Three blades suddenly shot out of the spinning blades, and shot straight towards Amy!

"Ahh!" She cried out, crossing her arms. On blade missed, another stuck right into the hammer, and the last slid right by her arm, leaving a cut. Amy didn't scream in pain, but she did grind her teeth in the pain.

"You see?" She replied. "I don't need to fight at close range! I can just jump back…" Phi dashed backwards, away from Amy. "And open fire!" She unleashed a flurry of blades, while Amy jumped out of the way.

"I can still dodge!" She yelled out. "I'll just keep dodging until you run out of blades!" The blades on Phi's hammer stopped spinning, and on the ones that were fired new blades spiked up out of the holes.

"I don't run out of ammunition, for you see, out of all the E-1000 series, I am one of the weakest fighters, but don't forget that I am still one of the E-1000 series; Master Robotnik's elite robot squad!"

"So you're just a lackey that's actually useful, huh?" Amy asked, gripping her hammer. She wasn't backing down now.

"I live to serve Master Robotnik! It is my passion and love to do whatever he wishes of me! That is why I will not fail Master Robotnik!"

"Even so, you're not the only one trying to help someone!" She replied. "I'm also fighting for someone I love, and I'm fighting for someone I love with genuine feelings, not from some program Eggman gave you just so he could inspire you to perform your tasks with more passion, am I correct?" Phi started to shiver. "And I'm guessing that all the E-1000 robots have feelings like that, except Gamma, who already had strong feelings for something other than Eggman!" Phi was shivering like mad now.

"Will power won't win you the battle, little girl!" She cried out. "You still have to find a way to get around my obvious advantage!" Several flurries of blades came flying towards Amy, but she spun her hammer around and around, each blade that neared her stuck right into the hammer.

"My Piko Piko Hammer is damaged enough, I guess it can still take a few more hits!" She gripped the hammer, and sighed. "Sorry, you gave a lot of help to me now, but it's time I let you go! Farewell, Piko!" She threw the hammer, spinning straight at Phi.

"Now that you've thrown your hammer, you're defenseless!" She yelled out, bringing her hammer up to block the projectile hammer. The two connected, and Phi felt that victory was hers. But she forgot about the blades stuck to the hammer. The force from the block sent the blades flying straight Phi, as several pierced through her robotic body. She fell on her back, several wires sticking out of the holes in her body, giving off sparks. Amy took steps toward her, standing over the robotic body.

"Smart move, little girl…" Phi admitted, a weak voice. "I did not expect something like that from you, not at all…" Her hand suddenly burst open, and the Gold Emerald fell out of her arm. "You may have gotten Emerald, but you still have to worry about the other E-1000s…" Her eyes suddenly faded, and E-1020 Phi was no more than a pile of pink scrap metal. Then, the dumpster's lid smashed open, as an angry bat kicked out and landed next to it. Rouge pulled off a banana peel off her head, and looked like she would explode. But Amy couldn't resist.

"Awww… Rouge, you should have stayed in there! I'm sure you would have fit right in there!"

"You little brat!" She yelled, pointing at Amy. "You kicked me!" Amy winked, and nodded.

"And that's not all I did!" She replied picking up the Chaos Emerald, tossed it up into the air, and caught it. She then pointed to Phi's lifeless body.

"You better hand that Chaos Emerald over right now!" She yelled, pulling out the whip. "Looks like your hammer's destroyed, so you won't stand a chance! So just give me the Emerald and we'll call it eve-"

"No, I don't think I will!" She replied, and started walking away.

"Fine! I'll take the Emerald by force!" She flew straight at Amy, but then a large foot smashed on top of her head, and smashed her into the ground. Cream jumped right off Rouge, and landed in between the bat and hedgehog.

"No more fighting!" She cried out. "Can't we just solve this problem peacefully?"

"Peaceful, my foot!" She replied. "Get out of the way rabbit, or I'll kick you down, too!" Cream jumped back, but still stood between Rouge and Amy. "Fine! I'll take care of you the hard, whoa!" She was then slammed hard in her side, by a blast of energy, and was sent flying near the dumpster.

"Boy, did that feel good!" Tails cried out, holding his arm cannon. Sonic, Knuckles, Emerald, and Cheese were beside him. They quickly went to Amy and Cream's side.

"Cream's right!" Sonic said. "I think we had enough action for one day! Go back to Shadow, and we'll see you later!" He waved her off, and started walking away. Everyone followed. Rouge pounded the ground, utterly embarrassed, and considered attacking them anyway. Emerald then turned around.

"And take a shower, too, lady!" He mocked. "You stink!" Amy, Knuckles, and Tails chuckled, and they continued on.

"Forget it…" She heard Shadow say from behind. "You need time to recover from your injuries,"

"I need to recover my pride first!" She cried out. But Shadow grabbed her arm.

"We've got one Chaos Emerald for them. That means they only have the Red, Gold, and Green Chaos Emeralds now. If they want all of the Emeralds, they know who to go to, eventually. We simply need to wait it out, and let them come to us. Who knows, maybe they'll even get Eggman's Emerald, the other Emeralds as well. Things would just fall into place then." Rouge stood up, brushed herself off, and stared at Shadow.

"You think the President will approve of that?" She asked. "We should take them down as soon as we can, so we ca-"

"Since when have you cared about what the President thought?" He asked. "We've done all we can. All we can do now is wait until Sonic comes here. We'll kill him, I'll have the Seven Emeralds, and you can have your revenge over the others." Rouge seemed to accept this.

"You're right. We should check up on the mission the other Agents and the group I hired are on, anyway."

"In that case, I'll be seeing you…" Shadow replied, gripping his Silver Chaos Emerald. He smirked; glad to be holding such a jewel once again. "Chaos Control!" He warped away, leaving Rouge in the alley. She grumbled, actually considered taking a shower, and flew off.

----------------

"Hey Sonic, did you see what happened with Phi?" Amy asked, a big smile on her face. A bandage was around her cut arm, as everyone was at her apartment. Gamma was still inactive in the corner, sleeping or whatever.

"I did," He replied. "You really smashed up that robot, didn't you?" She held out Gold Chaos Emerald to him, as he smirked. "You know, you should be carrying the Emerald around, figuring that you were the one to got it!"

"Oh, I didn't do it alone!" She replied. "If it wasn't for Cream, Rouge would have this Chaos Emerald! Thanks a lot, Cream! You too, Cheese!"

"You're welcome!"

"Chao, Chao!" The two of them blushed.

"Hey, Amy, about your hammer," Emerald said, tapping her on the shoulder. "Sorry it got thrashed like that. I know how much you liked that hammer, so…" He created a green orb, and the Hammer he once copied appeared in his hand. "I'd like you to have this one!" Amy took the Green Hammer, and swung it around a bit.

"This one feels different…" She said. "It feels a lot lighter!"

"Of course!" He replied. "You think a mere wooden hammer would be copied for my benefit? I made that hammer out of Chaos Energy! It's practically indestructible, yet still much lighter!" Amy then gave Emerald a short hug, and then stepped back, treasuring her new hammer.

"Thank you, Emerald!" She cried out in sheer joy.

"Well, I had a feeling you'd be traveling with us after this, anyway, and you'd only be a waste of space if you didn't have your hammer, so I figured I'd give you something that wouldn't make you take up so much space, and-" In an instant, a hammer smashed him over the head as the Green Hedgehog stepped back, dizzy from the hit.

"You're right! It is stronger!" Amy replied. "But I guess not even Chaos Energy can't even make it through your thick head!" It made Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese laugh, and the entire apartment was overfilled with laughter that the rest of the city could hear. It was a victory for them in all aspects, and they would celebrate that night.

Preview:

Sonic: Hey, how come we don't get to be the stars again?

Mighty: Because, the readers have been gotten sick of you! It's the Chaotix Detective Agency's turn!

Charmy: Yeah! Plus we're extra cool without Vector! We've got Mighty!

Ray: I believe you're forgetting a few of us here…

Mighty: Oh, sorry. Looks like a lowly Detective Agency and the Government Agents are tag-teaming this one! Next time, Episode 11: **The Chaotix Quest! Tracking Down Eggman!** Don't miss it!

Author's Notes: Yeah… I made this one a little long. I was thinking about making this one a two-parter, but decided against it. It wouldn't fit right. Thus, I am making a declaration. From now on, all Sonic Battle Adventure Chapters will be about this long! Seeya next time!


	11. The Chaotix Quest!

I own only my original characters

Sonic Battle Adventures Episode 11: The Chaotix Quest! Tracking down Eggman! 

Vector saw the sun come up, and the light passed through his eyelids. He opened them up, turned around to check on the Master Emerald, saw that it was still there, and fell back asleep…

------------

She woke up, and realized she was in her own bed. Amy looked around her apartment, and sighed. It wasn't a dream after all. Cream and Cheese were gathered up into a ball, silently sleeping, and Sonic was simply lying on his side, snoring loudly. Sometimes she wondered why she even loved him. But those thoughts quickly went away whenever he looked into those deep green eyes…

"Looks like someone's up!" A voice said softly, startling the pink hedgehog. She looked over at Emerald, and he winked, and signaled her over. She got out of bed, and started walking out, but in front of a mirror, she looked at herself. Her dress was dirty, wrinkled up, and a little torn.

_Have I really been traveling like this? _She asked herself, and then walked out, to see Tails, Knuckles, Gamma, and Emerald playing a game of cards.

"I still do not understand the concept of this game," Gamma replied. Emerald nodded as well.

"Yeah, me too. I thought you said this was as fun as fighting, Tails!" He accused at the two-tailed fox.

"Well, it's not exactly just as fun, but it's a good way to wind down and simply relax with your friends!" He replied.

"But what is the objective of this game?" Gamma asked. "You tell us to go fish, yet there is no pond or lake to fish in, and these cards would not make a good lure." Amy sighed, looking at the pathetic fight.

"Tails, you need any help?" She asked, sitting down next to him. He nodded with pleading eyes, and she took it from there.

"Go fish is just a figure of speech!" She explained. The point of the game is, when I ask if you have a certain number of a card, and you have that card, you have to give it to me, and I take the card of the same number from my hand, and place it down so everyone can see! If you don't have that number, than you tell them to go fish, where they draw from the top of the deck! If that's the card they need, they place it and the card they have on the table, and they get to go again! Understand?"

"I guess…" Emerald said. "So you win by emptying your hand?" Amy and Tails nodded. "Okay! I think I've got the hang of this game now, so bring on the fishies!"

"I still do not understand why you refer to fish…" Gamma muttered.

--------------

"Well, ready to go?" Mighty asked, staring at the sunrise through the hotel room window, stretching his arms out. He turned around, to see Espio nod. "Hey, wait, where's Charmy?" Espio pointed towards the hotel bathroom.

"Brushing his teeth…" He said.

"Does it really take him that long? After all, he doesn't have too much teeth, so…"

"HEEEEEEELP!" Charmy screamed from within the bathroom. Espio and Mighty came storming in, and sighed. Charmy was stuck inside the bathroom sink. Mighty shook his head, grabbed Charmy with two fingers, and pulled him out. Charmy zoomed at Mighty's face, kissing him again and again.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He cried out!

"I'm not sure I truly want to know the answer, but what exactly were you doing in the sink?"

"Well, actually, it happened twice!" He said. "You see, while brushing my teeth, I saw this bug, and I tried to kill it with my stinger, but it was behind some sort of glass wall, so I bounced off of it and fell into the sink! I managed to get out of that one, but when I tried to rinse my mouth out, I realized I had to turn on the water, and then place my head under the faucet! So I did so, but the water sprayed me down there, and I fell into the drain!"

"Something tells me this is going to be a bad day…" Espio muttered to himself.

"Hey!" Charmy cried out. "This day couldn't have been worser than the time when Vector flushed me down the toilet! When I came out, I had to take seven showers before all the brown stains would come out, and that stuff made some very nasty chocolate!"

"I'm gonna agree with you on that one…" Mighty replied to Espio. "But let's check out already. The government is only spending the minimum amount it has trying to support us."

"But a hotel like this is a lot better than the dump we live in," Espio said.

"Yeah, well, Ray said that he wanted us to meet at the coffee shop across the street, to discuss how we're going to conduct our investigation," Mighty explained.

"But I thought we made things up as we went along!" Charmy cried out.

"No, that's what you do. But strangely enough, it works most the time…" Espio muttered.

"So, lets head out already!" Mighty said, running out the door. Espio then ran after him. Charmy looking in front of the mirror, looked at his shiny white teeth, and zoomed off after the two.

-----------

"Yeah? Well, hello to you, too, Bob," Vector said on his cell phone. "Well, I'm on a diet, so I'll take four large cheese pizzas, with thin crust! Yes! Deliver it to the Shrine of the Master Emerald! What? What you do you mean you don't know where it is? It's the only place in the Mystic Ruins that has a giant glowing green rock rotating around all day long, you idiot!" There was a pause. "No, I don't want to speak to your manager! Yeah, well, you suck!" Vector closed the phone, and sighed. He was hungry… The Master Emerald would be fine if he went for a lunch break, right?

-----------------

"Ah, good to see you could make it!" The yellow squirrel said, sitting in a booth in the coffee shop. "I trust the hotel we paid for lived up to great detectives such as yourselves' standards?"

"You bet!" Charmy cried out. "It was in, out, around, and above our standards! In fact the only place lower than our standards would be under a rock!" Espio then snatched him from the air, as the chameleon and armadillo took their seat, across from Ray.

"Actually, what he meant to say was…" Mighty began, but Ray held up his hand.

"Don't need to say it. I ran a background check on the Chaotix Detective Agency. You guys are still paying off bills from four months ago." Mighty looked down at the table, embarrassed.

"I guess we're not exactly the detectives you thought we were, huh?" He asked.

"Hardly," He replied. "If Rouge suggested you to help us out, than that means you're obviously the best outside of the Government."

"Are you kidding?" Charmy burst, escaping his captor's hands. "We're the best there is: total! Do any cool Detective Agencies have a theme song like we do? Did any detectives help beat up a big blue robot? Of course not! Huh, what?"

"Charmy…" Espio said. "Why don't you go to the longest line you can find, and order for us?" He replied. The bee nodded, and zoomed around the Shop, looking for a line. A waitress named Kathy came up to them, and Mighty ordered a cup of coffee and a stack of pancakes, and Ray and Espio ordered a cup of coffee. She walked off, and they continued their conversation.

"So, where are your partners?" Espio asked. Ray shrugged.

"Bean's been trying out this new gunpowder thing he created, while Bark probably is working on our car somewhere. It doesn't matter, since they don't participate in this part of an investigation," he answered. "The Detective work is left to me, while they handle the big arrests. But I guess you'll be helping me out with this, which will be very helpful."

"I'd assume so," Mighty replied. "How exactly does a little squirrel like you get around to interrogating people? Doesn't exactly look like you're an on the spot type of person." Ray shook his head.

"I've taken some training classes in self-defense, but usually I do my interrogating inside the interrogation rooms. I'm not exactly the hands-on type of person. Besides, being locked up in a square room with only a black glass with your reflection in it to look at can be very helpful with my work."

"I see," Mighty replied, rubbing his chin. "Well, we're more of the 'hands-on' people, as you put it, and we usually question people on the spot. So, I want to get straight to business. Are we doing this investigation your way, or will we do it our way?" He smirked.

"That is why I have this, my friend," He said, pulling out a piece of paper in front of them, and then a pen.

"What's this?" Mighty asked, staring at the paper.

"It's a contract," Ray answered. "Basically, we hand the Omega investigation over to you now, and you have full advantage of our resources. However, I go along with you, and at the end of the day, I give a written report of the day's events to the President."

"Omega investigation?" Espio asked. "What exactly are the details of the case?"

"Well, because of Rouge the Bat's advice, the government decided to use Dr. Eggman's E-Series robot; E-123 Omega as part of the new government agency, sworn to the arrest of Dr. Eggman. Agent Omega decided to agree, for it would aid in the destruction of Dr. Eggman. The government has Omega all types of new equipment, making the final and strongest of Dr. Eggman's E-100 Series robots even stronger and added enough firepower to take down a small Egg Fleet. He also had weekly inspections to see if any foreign program has been implanted into him. But then, he just started to become overly aggressive, as he fought Sonic and company. Obviously, part of his new programming was to despise Sonic and his friends to the point where he almost blew his cover, if it wasn't for Shadow to stop him. Then, on the Space Colony Ark, Rouge and Omega were battling Shadow the Hedgehog for the Purple Chaos Emerald, but Omega betrayed them all, and escaped the Space Colony, with the Chaos Emerald in hand.

"After further investigation, we later discovered that Omega was paying off the mechanics to simply skip the inspections and write down a fully positive report. My theory is that Dr. Eggman placed some program into Omega, thus making him completely loyal to his creator once again. Armed with the fact that Omega is so powerful, and knows many government secrets, he's become a large threat. Thus, we must now take down Eggman and Omega immediately, before they can hatch any plans against the world. Rouge the Bat didn't believe anyone inside the government could be trusted at the moment, so she decided to hire you guys. She obviously thinks you're good detectives, otherwise she probably would have done the investigation herself.

"Well, we're flattered by the most part," Espio said. "So how exactly will we start?" Ray liked the way Espio was getting down to business.

"Well, we have discovered a group of 'Eggmen', as we like to call them, are heading up a meeting inside this very city."

"Eggmen?" Mighty asked.

"Yes. Organic beings loyal the Eggman Empire. They're promised they won't be roboticized when Eggman takes over the world, so they want to keep their free will."

"I see. So, what do you suggest we do, Ray?"

"I believe that we head up a full surveillance on each member of the meeting, and after they leave, track them down and see if they can get us any closer to Eggman," He said. Mighty smirked, and shook his head.

"When's the meeting going to start?" He asked.

"2:00 P.M., so in seven and a half hours from now. It should be plenty of time to get the manpower we need in a rush."

"No need to rush," Mighty replied. "Like you said, time is of the essence. So, we might as well get the information as soon as we can! So just bring Bean and Bark, and maybe a few other Agents that you can trust, okay? We can meet back here in three and a half hours, to go over our battle plan, and then when the meeting begins, we'll strike!"

"You're planning on invading them on their home turf?" Ray asked. "Doesn't that sound a little dangerous?"

"Please…" Espio muttered. "Listening to Vector sing, that's dangerous. This will actually be fun," He smirked, as their meals came. They ate their breakfast pretty quickly joking around a bit, until the check came. Ray said to put it on the Government tab, and the three left, but Espio felt like he was forgetting something.

"Huh? Hey guys! I can't find any lines around! Are you sure we're in the right place?" Charmy asked, zooming up to the table. "Ahh! They left without me again!" He cried out, zooming out the door.

-------------

Sonic looked out from the rooftop, looking down upon the city. Things were quiet in the morning. He considered jumping from rooftop to rooftop for some fun, but he didn't want the others to get worried. He thought about the tasks at hand. Eggman had the Purple Chaos Emerald, Shadow had the Silver Emerald, and they had the Gold and Red Emeralds, along with Emerald himself. He just needed to find the two blue Emeralds, snatch Eggman's Emerald, and somehow find a way to get the Emerald from Shadow. He wondered if searching for the Chaos Emeralds would be any good, anyway. But Emerald, though he didn't show it, was looking for answers, and the Seven Emeralds together might give him the answers he needed.

Not only that, but both Shadow and Eggman were after the Chaos Emeralds, and even though the two are on different sides now, the last time they were looking for all of them, there was a very big laser cannon that could blow up the planet involved. He kept wondering and wondering, but eventually, there were too many questions. He would get them answered later. Until then, he jumped off the rooftop, onto the roof of a fast food restaurant. He jumped from that one as well, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, waving at the people looking up at the blue blur. He guessed he could have some fun for a little while.

-------------

"It's Showtime, boys!" Mighty said, putting on his trench coat, and walking into the building, following a human and a porcupine. Ray did the same, as Espio and Charmy waited outside. The two of them kept following the two people talking, and eventually found the meeting room. Someone was already speaking, meaning the meeting had already begun.

"Hopefully it won't be a short one…" Mighty whispered to Ray.

"You're telling me!" The porcupine said, overhearing Mighty's comment. "The last one, one of my spines was broken off on the chair, and it was stabbing me for three hours!" Mighty laughed politely, but shied away from them, with Ray quickly behind.

"So these agents of yours, they any good?" Mighty asked. Ray nodded.

"All you have to worry about is whether your guys can hold up their part of the plan, he said with a wink. The two took a seat, and Ray checked his watch. "It's 2: 15, almost Showtime!" Ray said. Mighty wasn't listening to Ray, however. He wanted to hear what the speaker was saying.

"As you know, a new Chaos Emerald has been found!" The man behind the podium cried out with excitement. He was fairly tall, maybe in his mid-forties. Slight graying jet-black hair, nice navy suit, and a yellow tie, completely clashing with the rest of his clothing. "E-1023 Omega himself is coming to pick it up, but until then, it's up to us to make sure the Emerald remains there, and you know who doesn't get there, first!" Everyone froze when he said "you know who". Was Sonic all that frightening to them? But Ray was staring at his watch the whole time, and wasn't listening.

"This will be easier than I thought…" Mighty muttered. "We can take down Omega, just as long as he tells us the location. Maybe we won't have to execute the plan…"

"What?" Ray asked. He had no idea what was going on.

"Haven't you been listening?" Mighty asked. "The guy just said that there's a Chaos Emerald that Omega's coming down himself to collect!" Ray looked shocked, a little embarrassed.

"Sheesh, you do everything by the book, don't you?" Mighty asked. "Well, try listening to the enemy for a change!" Ray shrunk down in his seat, as a small beep went off. But it was loud enough to freeze up everyone in the room.

BOOM! An explosion from the west door came roaring, sending the door soaring into the air. Everyone immediately, got up, and started panicking!

"It's a trap! He's here to get us!" Porcupine yelled out. A blast from the east made the East door blow away, as it only left the main south exit, and the emergency north exit.

"Everyone, stay calm!" Navy suit cried out. "Those in the south side, use the south exit. Those in the north side, use the north exit, don't try to trample over each oth…" Suddenly, a Chameleon was breaking down his neck, a short knife held at his throat.

"You have to be the leader of this meeting," Espio said. "Tell us, who are you?"

"Tell me who you are, first?" He demanded, but Espio pressed the knife closer to his throat.

"Don't try to make this any harder than it is for you," He responded. "Just answer my question!"

"Fine! My name is Charles E. Choose, head of the Eggman Unroboticized Empire! I'm the proud director of this operation, and I will not answer any more of your questions!" Espio cut his throat a little, causing some blood to run down his neck, as Mr. Choose groaned in pain.

"Next question. Where exactly is this Chaos Emerald located?"

"I will never tell! Go ahead and slit my throat, but you've only succeeded in dooming yourself!" Espio sighed, and hit the man in the head with the butt of his knife, knocking him out.

"Maybe we should tie him up and bring him to our place," Espio suggested.

"Yeah, that would probably be best," Mighty replied, suddenly hearing a metal clanging sound. A lot of them. "Looks like we're gonna have company!" Mighty cried out, balling his fists, as the North and South Entrances suddenly poured a large number of Eggbots. But not all of them were unarmed like the ones on the Egg Fleet 2. Some had lasers, some had machine guns, some even had lances. A Silver Eggbot from the South Side with a metal shield and a lance suddenly aimed his lance at them.

"Get them! Lances first!" He cried out, as the Eggbots charged, ready to impale the intruders.

"Not so fast!" Espio cried out, jumping into the air, sending a flurry of shuriken towards the North Side. Four Eggbots fell to the ground, but one with a Lance still charged.

"Ray, how good are you in a fight?" Mighty asked, back-to-back with the yellow squirrel.

"I've had some training, but I'm not necessarily skilled!" He replied, holding his watch to his mouth. "Bean! Bark! Heavy! Bomb! Get over here now!"

"You only brought along two agents?" He asked.

"These two agents are something special, I tell ya," He replied, suddenly pulling out two knuckled spikes. There was a button on the side, and when he used his thumb to press it, electricity came out between them. He suddenly dashed towards an Eggbot with some speed, and pierced the spikes through the armor, and electrocuting the Eggbot. The robot deactivated, and Ray moved on to the next one.

"Looks like I don't have to worry about him!" Mighty replied, charging an Eggbot. He grabbed it, and tore it in half like it was tissue paper. He then crumpled each side into a ball, and threw them at two other Eggbots, smashing them to pieces. "Espio! You ready?" The two of them nodded to each other.

"Leaf Swirl!" Espio yelled, jumping in the center of everything and bringing up a tornado full of leaves. The wind an leaves sliced into the Eggbots, but barely did any damage. But the wind was so powerful, they couldn't see Mighty suddenly slam his fist into the hard ground. Pieces of metal and rock were sent flying everywhere, smashing into all the Eggbots that neared, tearing them to shreds. Then, Ray jumped from out of the wind, right at the Silver Eggbot.

"You're mine!" He yelled, slamming the spike into the Eggbot's metal. But the spikes simply slid off, as they couldn't puncture the hard armor.

"I am an upgraded Eggbot!" He yelled out. "Weak attacks can't hurt me like the rest!" He drove his lance straight into Ray's gut, the squirrel managed to get out of the way for the most part. The lance scraped his side, however, and left a clean cut. Ray stumbled backwards, falling on his rear, looking up at the Silver Eggbot. "In the name of Master Robotnik, you shall be executed!" He yelled, but an bee suddenly zoomed out of nowhere, glowed a bright red, used his stinger to pierce right through the Eggbot!

"Zoom!" Charmy cried out, as the Silver robot fell to the ground, lifeless. Charmy performed a victory pose, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stinger. "Ow!" He yelled. "Ow! Ow! Owie!" He flew up towards Mighty and Espio, tears forming in his eyes because of the pain.

"I think you need to work on your super sting," Mighty replied, grabbing Ray. They looked at the 10 lance Eggbots, and they were all destroyed.

"Who else wants some!" Mighty yelled, pounding on his chest. But he shrunk down, as he realized the remaining 20 Eggbots with the lasers and Machineguns were all surrounding them, aimed perfectly. "Oh shoot…" he muttered.

"In the name of Master Robotnik, you shall be executed!" They cried out in unison. Then, a large string-like substance shoot out of the West doorway, and ran right through the crowd of Eggbots on the north side.

"Huh?" An Eggbot asked, looking down at the string. It was a large amount of dynamite, with a string running straight through the middle of them! "Uh oh…" A green figure in the shadows lit up a match, and Bean's face was revealed. He simply flicked the match at the end of the string, as all the Eggbots on the north side simply watched the flames on the string travel to the dynamite. The explosion erupted, as one dynamite exploding caused the next on to explode, and so forth. The Eggbots on the north side were taken care of, with the exception of a few scattering around helplessly. A polar bear came charging in, however, and smashed all of the Eggbots running around. Bean and Bark stepped out of the flames, and gave a thumbs up to the two behind the Eggbots on the south side.

"Hi!" A strange round red creature said, waving to them. "3-2-1…" he held his breath, and exploded! Eggbots were sent flying all over the place, as a large robot stormed in, and flattened each and every one of the Eggbots still intact. Suddenly, the red round creature stepped forward, as if he never exploded…

"Bomb and Heavy!" Mighty cried out to the two. "You guys are the agents?" Bomb smirked, and gave his thumbs up.

"You guys know each other?" Ray asked. Espio nodded.

"A while back, Bomb and Heavy were with us when we helped Knuckles defeat Metal Sonic," He explained. "They left after that, so we never really knew what became of them. I guess things are going good for you, huh?"

"Sure is!" Bomb replied. "I get full dental, and I don't even need my teeth!"

"Yes," Was all Heavy replied with.

"So what are we gonna do with him?" Mighty asked, pointing at navy suit lying on the ground, still unconscious.

"I have an idea," Espio said. "Let's take him to the Chaotix Headquarters,"

"Why there?" Mighty asked.

"Because, the guy won't talk in a normal interrogation room. So we need a place that looks like a dungeon. Let's go."

----------------

"Ahh… what a good breakfast…" Vector said, carrying a large cooler up with him was he walked up back to the Master Emerald. "Hello to you there, too!" He said, waving to the Master Emerald. "Want some chicken?" He held a leg out to it. "Oh, then you must be a vegetarian! Oh well, you know what they say! Save a cow, eat a vegetarian! Hahaha!" He stuffed the leg in his mouth, and he chewed it up and swallowed it: bone and all. The Master Emerald sweatdropped, rotating around as normal.

Am I really supposed to feel safe with this guy guarding me? I want Knuckles back… 

---------------

"Wha-?" Choose cried out, waking up. "Where am I?" He was tied up to a wall, as he looked around at his whereabouts. It was a dark gray room the light shut off, and no wallpaper whatsoever. It must have been some kind of dungeon!

"Hello there!" A voice said to the side of him. He looked over to see a bee chained up to the wall as well. "What did you do the them?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice hesitant.

"I mean, I flew into this place, and the owners here trapped me! They then locked me in here, said they're gonna let me starve to death! They could at least just swatted me to death like any other household!" Choose froze up, thinking how he got in this. Suddenly the door opened, and an armadillo, a squirrel, and the chameleon from before came in.

"Hello there," the chameleon said, waving to Choose. "Sorry, but we wanted to get you to a place where we could talk without being attacked by a bunch of Eggman Robots." He grabbed a stool, and sat down right in front of him. "So let's continue our talk. You were going to tell me the location of the Chaos Emerald?" Choose said nothing.

"You know, it might be wise to talk to me. After all, you have no idea what kind of crazy things I'll do!" He snapped his fingers, and the armadillo walked up, tore the bee free, and walked out of the room.

"NOOOOOOO!" He heard the bee scream. "Not my wings! AAAAAAAGH! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" The bee was heard screaming again, but it was cut off. The armadillo came back, with bloodstains clearly visible on his white gloves. He stood behind the chameleon, crossing his arms, keeping a straight and mean-looking face.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us?" The chameleon asked. "If you do, we'll be glad to set you free!"

"I can't…" Choose said with hesitation. "He'll kill me if I do…"

"Mighty!" The chameleon snapped his fingers once again, and held up the metal stool. The armadillo, presumably named Mighty, bent the stool into a large metal ball with ease, not a hint of strain in his voice. But the show wasn't over. He let the ball go, closed his hands into fists, and shattered the ball to pieces with both his fists. Pieces of the metal flew everywhere.

"That's how we're going to finish you off if you don't tell us!" The chameleon said. "But first we'll electrocute you, cut your fingers and toes off one by one, and several other cruel and painful things before we crush your head like a melon. Now Eggman? He'll simply vaporize you with a laser. Nothing painful. Are you sure you can take our interrogation? Besides, when we let you go, you can still run and have a chance for survival, no matter how small. A smart guy like you? I'm sure you'll have the connections to pull such a thing off." He stopped talking for a bit, and the words sunk into Choose.

"It's… It's in the jungle of the Mystic Ruins. Stuck in the mud of the river. We're keeping it in such a strong current of water because we're aware that _he_ can't swim. E-1023 Omega is coming by at Midnight to take it and deliver it to Master Robotnik…" He put his head down, not believing that he actually talked. The chameleon smirked, and waved the squirrel over. He nodded, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and a tape recorder.

"Got it?" He asked the squirrel. The yellow creature nodded.

"All recorded on here, baby. I'm surprised you had a few batteries lying around this dump of an apartment of yours…"

"Charmy!" The armadillo yelled out. "The plays over now! You can come down now!" The bee suddenly zoomed in, and stuck his tongue at Choose.

"What? What's going on here?" A polar bear and a duck suddenly came in. The polar bear untied Choose, and the squirrel placed the handcuffs on him.

"You just got fooled by a bunch of detectives, Mr. Choose!" The squirrel said. "Now, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right…" The voice droned on as they took him outside, and into a police car waiting outside.

"Looks like we accomplished something, huh?" Mighty asked. Espio nodded. "By the way, excellent plan!"

"Thanks," Espio said, looking at the car speed away, satisfied. "Now, we should take the train to the Mystic Ruins."

------------------

It was time. Knuckles, Gamma, Tails, Emerald, Cream, Cheese, and Sonic were all waiting outside Amy's Apartment, awaiting for her to "get ready".

"Tails?" Emerald said, looking up at the sky.

"Yes?" Tails replied, looking at his watch.

"Why is the sky blue?" He stopped looking up to look at the fox.

"Uhh… because the particles of light the sun brings down scatter…"

"Oh. One of those sciency things. I thought it was actually a cool story…" He muttered. Tails looked down at the ground in disappointment. "Well, blue is not the right color for covering the entire world. Green… now that would be a better color for the sky to be. He raised his hand, and a green ball of light appeared in it. Suddenly, it shrunk down, only a speck of green.

"What're you copying now?" Sonic asked, looking at the speck of green.

"A particle of light, like Tails explained," He answered. Raising his hand up and watching the green speck of light fly up into the sky. "Even if the sky can't be green, I guess it would be cool for a just a tiny speck of green in the sky. A little piece of me in everything…"

"Ooh… that's so beautiful, Emerald!" Cream praised.

"So… Cream, you're coming with us?" Tails asked, weirded out by Emerald. He's been having quite a bit of mood swings lately, but it was to see it was a gentle one. Gentle is better than arrogant and violent, right?

"I would like to!" Cream replied. "Since Amy's been gone, Cheese and I have been bored! So if we go out on an adventure, won't things be more fun? Besides, I've gotten all dressed up and everything!" Cream was wearing a bright orange t-shirt with a yellow star in the center, orange shorts, and a pair of shoes that were yellow in the back, and orange in the front. She also had an orange sun visor to block out the sunlight from her eyes. Cheese was wearing almost the same thing, except he had a pair of light blue sunglasses, and was looking cool.

"Chao…" he replied smoothly, like the ladies Chao.

"But Eggman's involved with this ordeal," Knuckled warned, crossing his arms. "Are you sure you and Cheese can handle yourself?"

"Of course!" Amy cried out, stepping out of the apartment. She was holding a large pink bookbag over her shoulder. "Just because Cream's young doesn't mean she and Cheese can't beat down her fair share of robots! Besides, you know she helped us beat Eggman and Metal Sonic before!"

"Is that why you were taking so long?" Emerald asked, looking at Amy's new attire. "You had to change your clothing?" Amy nodded. She was wearing a white but mostly pink top, pink pants with a white stripe down the side of the legs, and an alternating pink and red tennis shoes. The wrists of her gloves changed, too. They were red on the outside and yellow on the inside.

"This time, adventure's not taking me by surprise, so I'm going to make sure I'm fully ready!" She replied. "Besides, it's about time I changed my threads!"

"I don't understand this clothing thing…" Emerald muttered. "Me, Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles don't wear any clothing, but females have so many different types of it. Do they have some kind of secret that they don't want to show males?" Cream and Amy giggled, confusing the green guy even more.

"You could say something like that!"

---------------------

"Oh… the pain!" An Eggbot cried out, and then fell to the ground and deactivated. The Mystic Ruins jungle was full of shattered robots, as Mighty, Espio, Charmy, Heavy, and Bomb tore through them easily. Thus, they eventually found the Chaos Emerald.

"Yep! It's stuck there alright!" Mighty said, looking at the rushing river. "I'd get it myself, but I'd get washed away by the river as soon as I jumped in!"

"Heavy, you think you can get the Chaos Emerald?" Espio asked. The large robot stepped closer to the river.

"Negative, Espio," The robot replied. "If I went down there, I would not get washed away by the river, but I would get stuck in the mud."

"Darn…" Charmy said. "Hey! Bomb can blow the river up!"

"I won't go off underwater…" He replied to Charmy as if he was an idiot.

"Then lets fish it out!" The bee yelled, zooming into the air. "We just need a good rod, and…"

"Charmy!" Mighty interrupted. "You can't fish in a rushing river!" Just then, a large cat with a frog on his shoulder stepped up to the river, sat down, and threw his lure into the river. "Then again…" He ran over to the large cat.

"Hey, big guy!" He cried out, waving his hand back and forth. The large purple cat turned his head, and the frog croaked.

"Huh?" He asked, looking towards Mighty. "Yes?"

"Uhh… I was wondering if you could give us a hand, here!" He replied, scratching his shell. "You see, I was hanging out with my friends in the river, and I found this jewel! I was going to fish it out for my girlfriend, but the river's too strong for me to get it! Do you think you and your rod can get it for me?" He put an innocent smile on his face.

"Uhh… what do you think, Froggy?" He asked the frog on his shoulder. He croaked in response. "My polliwog pal says he doesn't believe you!" He replied. "Are you lying?" Mighty stepped back, shaking a little.

_One smart frog…_

"Hey! Big!" Charmy yelled out, zooming up to the cat. "Remember me? And remember him?" Charmy pointed towards Espio, walking towards him with Bomb and Heavy following. Big thought they looked at the bee and chameleon for a bit, and it clicked.

"Hey, you two I met on the Egg Fleet!" He said, pleased to see those guys again. "You helped fight Metal Sonic!"

"Indeed," Espio replied, thinking it was awfully convenient to meet someone like this at a time like this.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Big asked Mighty, and looked around into the water. "Is it a big shiny blue rock?" Mighty nodded. And Big suddenly jumped into the water! He trudged through the mud, against the rushing current, dove down into the water, and grabbed the Chaos Emerald! He jumped out of the water, and landed a surprisingly graceful landing.

"Wow…" Charmy and Espio exclaimed. "When did you learn to jump like that?"

"Training for next battle," He explained. "When the bat lady, black hedgehog, and robot from before came after the shiny jewel, I didn't win. So if they attack again, I want to be strong!"

"Wait, are you saying Rouge, Shadow, and Omega fought here?" Mighty exclaimed. Big just gave a simple "What's the big deal?" nod.

"So Omega's betrayal… you were there?" Espio asked. Big nodded.

"I was stuck on a giant ship in space, and I heard Rouge and Shadow talk!"

"Rouge and Shadow…" Espio muttered.

"You mean the black hedgehog is in this, too? Cool! It can be a Sonic Heroes reunion!" Charmy cried out, shaking in excitement.

"Rouge hired us, and since she doesn't have a partner, she'd need a new one, that would be strong enough to handle people like Sonic and Omega, and with familiarity with Dr. Eggman…" Mighty thought out loud. "So if Shadow's working with the government on this one, wouldn't someone like Ray know something about it?"

"Looks like Mr. Squirrelly gots some serious explaining to do!" Charmy yelled.

------------

"So… the guy tries to hang himself on the lamp post with his necktie because he didn't want to spend another hour in the room!" Vector cried out, chuckling. "You know what? The guy was only sitting in the room for 10 minutes in the first place! Man, weren't those the days!" Vector slapped his knee, laughing out loud. The entire Master Emerald altar was littered with banana peels, gum wrappers, chicken bones, and various breadcrumbs.

What a dump… I hope this guy will clean up afterwards… Hey, aren't I supposed to be some holy ground or something? Heathen… 

--------------

"We're here," Bark said, looking around in the jungle. He saw all the Eggbots torn to pieces, and knew that the Chaotix had been here. "Too bad. The party's over…"

"Actually, the party's just begun…" Espio said, becoming visible right in front of them. Heavy popped out of the ground appearing before Bark, Mighty jumped down from a tree landing in front of Bark, and Bomb and Charmy fell down in front of Bean. Espio threw a dagger, and it landed right next to Ray's foot.

"What's going on?" Ray asked.

"I'd like to ask the same thing," The Chameleon replied. "You've been setting the entire thing up this whole time, haven't you? You looked at our records, and immediately thought we'd be on a wild goose chase. But just in case, you kept pointing us in the wrong directions, haven't you?" Ray dropped his eyes, a signal of confession.

"I was trying to make sure you stayed on the case so Rouge and Shadow would be able to investigate other missions, so they'd stay away from Dr. Eggman…" He admitted. Bean and Bark stepped back in surprise. They apparently didn't know what was going on.

"Why would you do that?" Mighty asked, suddenly grabbing Ray by the fur on his chest, lifting him up to the armadillo's height. He force was crushing Ray.

"Mighty!" Espio cried out, forcing the armadillo to drop the squirrel.

"I do what I'm told!" Ray replied angrily, holding the torn fur in his chest. "I had direct orders from… I had direct orders!"

"Tell us, who gave the order?" Espio said in a calmed, controlled voice. But it was a controlled voice that didn't look like it would be controlled for very long.

"I will not divulge such information!" He replied back strongly. Only, this strength was the trigger that sent Mighty to backhand Ray right in the face, straight into the tree. He fell to the ground, bruised face, torn chest, and splintered back.

"Remember when Espio said I'd squash that one guy's head like a melon?" he asked. "Well, right now, it's feeling like an awfully good thing to crush your head right now!" He took his foot, and pressed Ray's face into the dirt with his foot. The squirrel tapped his fist into the ground several times, and Mighty took his foot off.

"I will remain loyal to this country!" He replied, staring a deadeye at Mighty. "I will obey every order given to me by the President with my heart and soul, regardless of feelings!" Mighty, Espio, Charmy, Bean, Bark, Bomb, and Mighty all suddenly screamed out in shock.

"The President gave you orders that would keep Shadow and Rouge away from Eggman?" Espio asked.

"That's right. He also ordered Shadow and Rouge as an assassin's squad to kill Sonic the Hedgehog!" Ray yelled back. "That's the truth. The President told me exactly what he's doing! He's making piece with Dr. Eggman to prevent this entire Eggman Empire war thing from going on and causing many casualties in the process!"

"You really think that's the case?" Espio replied. "Look at your judgement. He's trying to stop killing by giving the machine the will to kill, then killing off the greatest defense we have against Eggman, while keeping all the other threats out of the way, giving Eggman the perfect chance to strike. Do you really think that the President is doing this out if kindness?"

"…" Was all Ray mustered, gripping the dirt with his hands.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say," Mighty replied bitterly. He pulled Ray up to his face. "Now, what do you think of your president now?" Ray didn't respond. Mighty dropped him, and turned towards Espio. "Well, we really discovered how complicated things are, now! So, what do you think we'll do?" Espio was thinking, but Ray already came up with the plan.

"You guys search for Sonic and his friends," He replied weakly. "Tell them to come along with you to the Mystic Ruins. As for Bark, Bean, and myself, we will request Agents Rouge and Shadow to the same place, and we will then explain the situation to all parties. Taking down Eggman is our top priority in this country's safety, especially when our leader is not suitable to handle such a situation." He laughed bitterly. "Amazing…" He muttered. "The best way to serve your country is by breaking the law…" He smiled dryly, and weakly stood up.

"When exactly will this meeting take place?" Espio asked, watching Ray turn around, and start to leave.

"In exactly one week. You've got seven days to find Sonic and company, bring them here. I'm fully capable of handling my end of the bargain, so you just worry about yours," He signaled to Bean and Bark, and they walked away.

"Ooh… Things are getting really confusing!" Charmy cried out loud. "Can someone explain everything to me?"

"Maybe later…" Mighty said. He turned towards Espio, Heavy, and Bomb. "You guys head out towards Holy Summit. I'm pretty sure he could use some help protecting the Master Emerald. And as for Charmy and myself, we'll track down Sonic the Hedgehog, okay?"

"Roger," Espio replied, turning around, with the small red robot and the large towering robot following him.

"So Charmy, you ready to head out on another adventure?"

"You bet! Zoom!" The bee flew beyond the trees, straight into the sky.

Preview:

Sonic: Alright, looks like the spotlight goes back to us!

Emerald: Don't you mean, Tails, Knuckles, and I?

Sonic: What?

Knuckles: Looks like the next Chaos Emerald is in the Ocean. Think you can really help us out much?

Sonic: …

Amy: Don't worry Sonic! I'll be here with you so you won't get lonely!

Sonic: No way! I'd rather take my chances with the fishes!

Cream: Next time on Sonic Battle Adventures: **Journey into the Dark Depths: The Underwater Battle!** Please don't miss it!

Author's Notes: Yesh! The next Chapter of Sonic Battle Adventures has been posted so soon! I'd be working on my Pokemon fics, but I'm in a bit of a writer's block problem, and my RP board that I'm on has sorta died down.

Speaking of RP boards, Sonic Realms is back! Create your own custom Character to help Sonic and friends go through Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, and a completely new adventure, along with mini series of Sonic Shuffle and Sonic Riders!

s11. the address. C and P it in the url, and then you'll be there! Please! This board needs members!


End file.
